


Just a Mublood- D.M

by Blesivxdraco



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 54,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blesivxdraco/pseuds/Blesivxdraco
Summary: " mud bloods, pathetic"DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters only the one I made all others belong to JKR and WB
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Adrian Pucey, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 3





	1. Shooting Stars

"Serena hurry your going to miss your train" yells my mom. " coming!" I yell back   
I rush downstairs of our house to see my mom and dad and my little sister at the end of the stairs with my bags " ready" my father asked. I nod and smile   
My parents, muggles  
They found out I was a witch when I was one years old   
I was in my crib crying because I was angry for some reason my parents said it's because I wanted attention and that sounds about right   
By a wave of my hand I made a snake appear in my crib and my parents said it looked like I was playing with it until I grabbed it by two hands and squeezed it to death   
My parents tried to look for help because they didn't know what was happening   
When I was two I set my crib on fire  
Without me in it of-course   
My parents told their bestfriends the grangers   
And they actually had the same problem but there daughter was more gentle than I was   
Hermione -their daughter- is my bestfriend and she's the nicest person you can ever meet but don't cross her   
We've been through everything together  
And she especially helped comfort me when I was first called a Mudblood by the one and only Draco Malfoy   
I swear he's been after me since first year he's the most annoying, cunning and despicable person you could even meet, Slytherin was made for him   
He's little bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle are just as worse But Hermione is always there to comfort me   
Especially when people like Draco Crabbe and Goyle suggest I'm to sensitive for Slytherin and I should be in Hufflepuff and I hate when they say that   
One, the sorting hat is never wrong and two they act like suggesting Hufflepuff is an insult Hufflepuff is just a good   
But being muggle born, it's hard to prove I belong in Slytherin  
But I try   
I have one sister, Elizabeth and I didnt pay her any attention at first because she was always crying and wanting attention but she's 10 now and practically a mini me she always wanting to do what I do and go where I go but I spend as much Time as I can with her during the summers she's magical too so next year her letter should be coming in the mail and she's been bugging me about what's Slytherin house like because she wants to be like me so she wants to be in the same house as Me but I love her For it 

_____________  
Hermione and I board the Hogwarts express to begin our 5th year   
We put our things in the over head compartment   
And sit down next to Harry and Ron   
" hello boys anything new happen this summer"'I suggest at Harry while looking back at Hermione as we both snicker "what's that's supposed to mean" he says " idk maybe you and Ginny had a good summer right?" Hermione nudges him " Harry what are they talking about" Ron adds " well..."   
" I guess that's our cue to go to the snack trolley" I say as Hermione and I open the compartment doors to here them arguing about Ginny " i think we started something" Hermione says   
I look back at them " nah they'll figure it out" I say   
We look around for the snack cart to find it where the Slytherin compartments are " uh I think we should just come back another time" she suggests " don't worry" I say   
I look around to see it any ones watching   
I slid my hand up in a swift motion and and two candy bars fly over to me but I was stopped by someone grabbing one of the candy bars while it was floating over to us   
" were not a Hogwarts yet Gideon" I hear a familiar voice behind me   
I turn to see Draco holding a couple of our candy bars in his hands   
" now I don't believe you paid for these" he said smirking   
"It's fine Serena let's just go back to the compartment" Hermione says pulling my arm   
" yea listen to your mud-blood friends and go back to the compartments where other blood traitors hang out" he says   
Fury filled my eyes I almost pulled out my wand until Hermione pulled me away and we went back to the compartment " let's just wait till we get to Hogwarts k?" I nod as we go back to the   
compartment   
____________  
After the sorting ceremony everyone went to dorms for bed   
My roommates and also some of my close friends   
Astoria and pansy were getting ready to go out " come in Serena the professors aren't gonna catch us just come to the black lake with us" Astoria suggests " who's going?" I say looking up from my book " Blaise and Adrian" pansy says " fine" I say   
I go into the bathroom and I change into a cropped shirt with sweatpants and I put a jacket over   
We head to the common room   
And I notice there's three boys   
They stand up   
Blaise, Adrian and as the last one turns around   
It's Draco   
I roll my eyes as he smirks at my reaction   
" finally the one and only Serena Gideon is finally breaking curfew" Blaise says as he hugs me " shut it" I say smiling   
My eyes catch Draco's as he stands behind Astoria and pansy now   
We snuck out to the black late and sat down on the dock   
Astoria and Blaise in the middle pansy and Adrian next and Draco and I sitting next to each other " I snagged some of the good stuff from Neville today" Astoria says " how did you mange to get that" Blaise says taking out a lighter   
" had to remind him Serena was my friend and she wanted some" Astoria said   
I leaned over and looked at her " Great now he thinks I'm a fucking stoner" I say " sorry" she adds As she lights the joint   
" and I snagged some of this from the kitchen" Adrian holds up a bottle of rum   
_______  
I put my arms behind me as I watched the sky and all the stars   
And everyone was in their own conversations   
Draco passed me the rum bottle " wants some Hufflepuff" he says   
I roll my eyes as I grab the bottle from him and taking a big sip " will you ever stop calling me that" I says " probably not" he says  
I give him the bottle back and he gives it to Blaise   
"Why do you hate Slytherin" he asks " I don't hate Slytherin" I say " just people make me feel out of place people like you" I say " come on you must know it's just a joke" he says " sometimes jokes can seem real Draco"   
He stares back at the lake with a look of regret on his face   
" look a shooting star" pansy points to the sky   
" everyone make a wish"  
Everyone closes there eyes as they make a wish   
"I wish everyone would stop thinking I need to prove my Loyalty to Slytherin and not treat me like I'm just a mud blood and treat me like I belong in Slytherin" I said in my head   
After we made our wishes Draco turn to me like he was worried about me " what" I say " n-nothing, shut up" he says


	2. Movie Night

The next day I woke up to pansy and Astoria fighting   
" Jesus what now" I say holding my head While sitting up   
" she stole my robe" pansy says pointing to Astoria   
"I did not ...you stole my tie" Astoria says   
I get out the bed and walk to the front of it and sit down   
" oh never mind I found it" pansy says "and oh I found my tie"   
I roll my eyes   
I look for my clothes " then whose are these" pansy says   
" Christ those are mine" I say " oh sorry" the said in unison   
I take a shower   
Brush my teeth put on my skirt and button up white shirt with my Slytherin tie   
I put on my serpent necklace and rings   
And spray on my vanilla Perfume  
" let's go to breakfast" pansy says 

We head down to the common room " ladies" draco said smirking with his hands in his pockets   
I rolled my eyes. We all headed to the great hall   
" hey Serena!" I heard a voice behind me. I turn around and see Cedric smiling and calling my name   
" go ahead without me" I say to Astoria and pansy   
" wassup diggory" i say smiling " can i ask you something"   
" yea sure" I say " so I have snape this year.."   
" oh gosh he's just a pain in the ass" I add. " yea so you know he's tough and I'm really not that good with potions and I wondering if you could help me like study since you're one of the ones at the top of the class" he says " yea definitely no problem" I say   
He look of relief appears on his face " thank you.... you're life saver" he says " library during lunch!" I say walking back " got it" he says from a distance 

I catch up with everyone else in the Great hall   
But I sometimes sit with Hermione at Gryffindor table " hey mione" I say sitting down " hello boys, and ginny" I say   
" hey what about us" the twins say " morning boys"'I add " morning Serena" they says smiling and in unison.   
" so Cedric diggory asked me to help him with potions later" I say " he is so cute" Hermione says   
" i know"   
" I reckon he has a thing for you Serena" George says " liar" I say grabbing a piece of toast " when have I ever lied to you" he says " I'm not kidding we've heard him talking very fond of you I'm class a lot" George said gesture to the space in between him and Fred " yea Serena he really fancies you" Fred adds " maybe he'll ask you to the Yule ball this year" Hermione says " doubt it" I say " just wait"   
I shrug my shoulders and brush it off 

______________  
At lunch I headed to the library   
" I'll see you later Hermione" I say as we go our separate way   
I walk into the library and I found Cedric and joined next to him   
"You really are a life saver Serena" he thanks me " no problem" I say. " so let's start with the easy stuff first"   
He nods   
____________  
Meanwhile in the great hall at the Slytherin table.....  
" pansy stop i told you I want the fries"   
Draco rolls his eyes at the argument and looks around   
" hey you two where's Serena" draco says   
" ohh worried about her now huh draco" Astoria says " shut up just answer the question" he spat   
" well if you just know she's in the library helping that Hufflepuff Cedric" pansy says   
" why do you want to know your always so mean to her" Astoria adds   
" I'm not mean to her" he says. " when you stop calling her a mud blood then i'll believe you"   
" it's a joke you all must know that" he adds   
" One hell of a joke then Draco" pansy says   
" shut up" he adds   
He gets up and storms out of the great hall   
" someone's got their underwear in a twist" Blaise adds  
The group laughs

Serena   
" no Cedric that goes in a... you Know what that's enough for today" I say " yea because it was starting to get confusing" he adds   
" I started with the basics". " those can be hard to"  
I snicker at the comment " thanks but got to go to quidditch practice" he says running her fingers through his hair   
He walks away in a swiftly motion   
" damn he is hot"'I mutter under my breath " fancy someone now do we Gideon?" I hear a familiar voice behind me " what Draco?"I say turning around to see his cunning smirk " what I was already in here can't stop and say hi to a fellow Slytheirn" he adds leaning against try bookcase " no and stop acting like ok your friends" I say grabbing my things 

As I walk i walk out the library I hear him follow behind me " no bullshit Malfoy what do you want" I say " nothing" he says holding his hands up surrendering. I didn't have time for his nonsense   
I head to the Great hall to join everyone for lunch   
" what I miss" I say as I sit down next to pansy   
Her and Astoria look around as if there were watching out for someone   
" Draco was asking about you" pansy whispers   
And Astoria nods   
I chuckle "what do you mean" I say   
" he was asking where you were and why... I told him you were in the library studying with Cedric and that's when he left" pansy says   
I raise an eyebrow in wonder   
" shh you two he's coming back" Astoria says  
_________________  
A week later  
I was with Hermione studying and we were just about finishing up " so how are things with Cedric"she said, I looked up from my book. " we're just studying" I say " not for long" she says   
" ok then when are you and Ron going to stop playing and get together" I say   
She started messing with her hands " alright then"'I say   
"I'll see you later alright it's movie night" she says   
" what are you guys watching?"   
" I don't know yet Fred and George picked it this time" she says "good luck then" I say   
She laughs as she walks out the library   
Every Friday the house have movie night in the common rooms   
I usually don't go but I might as well I have nothing else to do 

I head to the common room and I see Blaise Astoria pansy, Draco and Adrian sitting around   
" you made it finally come on the movie is about to start" Astoria said   
I looked around and the only sit left was next to Draco On the couch   
He pats the seat with a sly smirk on his face  
I put my stuff down and sit down " finally made it to one of these things huh Gideon"'he says " what you've been watching me?" I say   
As smirk grew on his face a the movie started  
_______________  
It was a scary movie and I hated scary movies but it wasn't that bad until the jump scares and   
One I got so scared I grabbed onto Draco's hand  
He looked at me until I let go " scared Gideon?" He asks. I let go " no of course not" I say tuning back into the movie 

Draco   
A little later into the movie I noticed Serena was asleep on my shoulder, I didn't bother moving her because I'm not that cruel   
I snatched the cover from Blaise and put it on her   
" what the hell man" he says, " shut up" I say   
He noticed " oh oh ok I see Draco has a c..."   
" if that word comes out of you mouth your dead"   
He puts his hands up as a sign he surrenders   
___________


	3. Legilimency

I woke up in my dorm in my bed alone   
I looked at the clock   
It was 3 am The movie had to be over by now but I was still wondering how I got back to my room   
I heard laughing and voices coming from the common room   
I open my room door and go to the common room and see the group about to play spin the bottle   
" good your awake and now we have enough girls"   
" yea ok but how did I get back to my room" I asked. " oh dr..." Astoria was interrupted by Draco nudging her " just come sit and play with us" she says " uh ok" I say   
I sit down next to Blaise in the circle " I'm first" Adrian says   
The bottle lands on Astoria, but of their cheeks were bright red and as they kissed the redness grew more   
" my turn" Blaise says, the bottle land on me   
"You up for this Gideon"   
Blaise was one of my bestfriends and it would seem awkward but fuck it   
" bring it zabini" I say he grabs my cheeks and as I turn bright read he kisses me " not bad Gideon" he says   
I playfully hit him " your turn" pansy points to me   
I spin the bottle and it just so happens to be my luck ofcourse it would land on Draco   
"Fuck" i muttered " the feeling is mutual" he says as   
We get closer to each other   
He lifts my chin and kisses me like he was hungry for it craving it and I hate to say I liked it   
For a moment I forgot people were in the room with us " ok ok you two get a room" Blaise says " shut up" Draco and I say in unison and look at each other  
After the game everyone heads up for bed   
I changed into my pajamas and let my hair down " that kiss with Draco got pretty heated" Astoria says rubbing her lotion into her hands   
" no it wasn't it's just a game" I say getting into bed   
" I think he fancies you Serena" pansy say taking of her socks " well I don't" I say 

" oh please you had the biggest crush in first and second year" pansy says " and third" Astoria adds   
" well that was a meaningless little crush and plus he's a dick what would he like me" I say " idk last time I checked you found him being mean and rude a turn on" Astoria says " shut up I've never said that" I spat 

" third year after class Astronomy tower" they say in unison " well it's not like that anymore I hate him" I spat laying back on my pillow   
Pansy and Astoria look at each other and smirk " I wouldn't get involved with him though" pansy adds   
I look up at her " he's got problems lots of baggage" she adds 

" I don't need to know I don't like him" I say finally laying down to fall asleep   
_________________  
the next week   
I can't help but to glance at draco all the time   
I was trying to figure him out   
Did he like me, nah who was I kidding   
I threw the thoughts out my head and went back to my work   
After class I was one of the last's one out and I was looking down playing with my rings " couldn't help to stare huh Gideon" I hear a voice behind me say   
I turn around " what happened to mud blood?" I say " what? Miss it?" He says leaning against the wall

" why were you staring at me in class" he says coming closer " piss off" I say walking away   
But he grabs my arm pulling me back to him   
I gasp at the sudden turn " don't walk away when I'm speaking to you" he demands  
I was stunned by seeing him so aggressive   
I gulp " ever heard of Legilimency Gideon?" He asks still having a grip on my arm " what" I say confused   
" it's reading minds you know, a certain aunt of mine taught it to me..."   
" your reading my mind" I say pulling away from him   
He smirks as a response " stop that an invasion of privacy" I push away from him   
" what do you know" I say wondering " now why would I tell you that when I can have all those secrets to myself" he says   
" stay out of my head" I go to walk away   
But I feel him pull my wrist back   
" what Did I say about walking away from me when I'm talking to you" he says with his grey eyes   
Sinking into mine " I'm leaving" I say Before things get worse, " not until I say so" He pulls me back once again "Draco let go of me"   
" I'm going to be late for class" I say  
I push him back but he doesn't budge   
He comes up to my ear " i know you can't resist me much longer" he whispers making shivers go down my spine   
I snap back onto reality " piss off" he smirks and lets me go   
And I head to class   
He was getting in my head " hey mud blood" he calls out   
I stop in my tracks " good to see you still answer to that" he says snicking   
I walk back up to him and hold my Wand against his throat " awww little Hufflepuff grew some balls" he pats my head " fuck you" I say " do you want me to" He says smirking  
I pull away from him.he come up to me grabbing my neck and pushing me against the wall " you should really learn your place mudblood" he says " maybe I'll show it to you sometime" he says letting go   
I slapped Him and walked off to my next class   
" see you class hufflepuff" he shouts behind me  
I rolled my eyes as I continued walking  
____________  
I went back to my dorm and I found Astoria and pansy fighting again "what now" I say closing the door behind me " yea let's get Serenas thoughts on this" Astoria pulls my arm towards them " so I told pansy that I wanted to go with Adrian to the Yule ball and she says she wants him to but she knows I've liked him since second year" she says glaring at pansy " but she said she was over him"  
"I did not"   
" Serena what do you think" they say in unison   
" yea I'm out" I turn around and walk back out the door  
I hear their bickering as I walked to the common room. I plopped down on one of the couches and opened my transfiguration textbook to do my homework   
The door into the common room and I glanced up and saw the blondes eyes meet mine   
"That hufflepuff is outside" he says   
Sitting down " why didn't you let him in" I say closing my textbook " because I don't care for hufflepuffs and I wasn't telling that blood trai..."   
I gave him a glare " just go he was bugging me about you"   
I get up and walk out the common room  
" hey Cedric" I say smiling " I tried asking Malfoy for you bu..."   
" yea I know he can be a pain in the ass" I say " yea I was asking if you were busy right now." He says   
" for?"   
" extra study time" He adds " yea sure " I nod   
" just let me grab my things I'll meet you in the library" i say   
He nodded   
I walked back in to see Draco glaring at me " what" I say " he likes you" he mutters looking down at his hands " so?" I say " you shouldn't be getting involved with a hufflepuff"   
" you act like their so bad" i say " their blood traitors"  
" what you want me to go with a pureblood slytheirn?" I Asked   
He stood up " yes"   
" yes like who, you?"   
He comes closer or my face " good idea Gideon" he's now inches from my face   
I stared into his eyes as he stared intensely into mine " stop playing around Malfoy" i say " that's not on my dictionary Gideon and keep talking back I might just fuck you hard right here until your screaming my name begging for you to cum"   
He says in my ear putting a strand of hair behind my ear   
He comes back to my eyes " would you like that Gideon?" He asks " I'm leaving" I say   
He grabs my arm and pulls me back to him   
" your heads very conflicted Gideon, wondering if you like me or not" he smirks   
I push away from him " get out of my head, Draco"I say " you don't want me to" he says   
My lips parted wanting to say something but I didn't know wht at say " I need to go" I say   
" don't have to much fun with that blood traitor" he says   
I leave and as I walk to the library my head was conflicted   
I started to hear this voice in my head   
" stop thinking of me Gideon" I heard Draco's voice said   
I looked around me to see if he was around   
Fuck he was in my head   
" stop it"   
" stop thinking about me" he says back   
" come back to the common room and I show you I'm more fun than that hufflepuff" he said   
I stopped in my tracks conflicted in what to do because there was a side of me wanting to go back   
" come on Gideon, come back to the common room and show me the slytheirn in you" he says  
Shit.


	4. Love bites

TW: Smut 

As I listened to his voice in my head a part of me wanted to turn around and go back into the common room and another wanted my to go study with Cedric but that part of me was weaker, his voice was stronger 

I turned around, knowing I would be probably regretting my decisions but i didn't 

I say the password and enter the common room   
" come to my room" I hear his voice in my head say   
I bit my lip and headed to the boys dormitories   
I came to his room   
Before I could knock he opened the door and pulled me in   
" good girl" he said lifting my chin   
And closes the door and locks it 

"This is a mistake" I say looking away." Is it?" he says turning my head back to him   
" you wanted to come i had no control over your decision that was all you Gideon" he says in my ear   
He takes my books out of my hand and throws them on the floor   
I looked up at him I focused on his perfect features he perfect jaw line, those damn blue eyes I get lost in time from time, they were perfectly blue   
" you alright Gideon, I know my eyes are perfectly blue" he says kissing my neck " get out of my head" I say   
" say it again?" He said " draco" I say   
" get on the bed " he says " bu..."  
He grabs my next   
" girls who talk back get punished"   
I sat down wanting whatever was coming next   
"Stopped reading my mind yet?"   
He smirks. He grabbed my neck and kisses me forcefully but still not hurting me   
He broke the kiss to speak " now I have" he says   
He grabs a palm for my hair and pushes me towards him to kiss him but still not hurting me I was getting turned on by it   
He let go of my hair and moved his hands down to my blouse   
He pulls it apart and throwing it across the room leaving me just I'm my bra   
I tug at his shirt letting him know I want it off   
He smirks and takes his shirt off. I admire his chest, the muscles, I bit my lip   
He lays me down and continues kissing me roughly   
He tugs at my skirt and I lift my waist and he slides it down and throws it across the room. He lifts himself up and admires my body   
He lays kisses and sucks lightly around my neck " beautiful" he muttered on my skin   
He trails kisses and love bites that are hard to hide   
All the way down to my waist. " may I?"   
I nod 

He pulls off my panties and trials his hand up my vagina causing me to jump   
" wet for me already?"  
I bite my lip and comes back up to my face And leaves kisses from my jawline to my breasts   
He comes back up to my neck and I feel him   
Lightly suck my neck " mine, understood?"   
I nod " words, darling" he says moving hair out of my face " yes" I say   
"That diggory isn't going fuck you as hard as I'm about to, I want you to remember that"   
He stands up and flips me over arching my back down and slapping my ass   
I moan lightly "don't hide the sounds I want to hear all of it" 

He stared unbuckling his pants. I feel his cold rings against my skin and he pulls my waist towards him   
He flips me over arching my back down and without warning he pushes himself into me   
I gasp, I adjust myself as I get using to his size 

He pushes himself in deeper making me moan   
" fuck" I hear him mutter   
I bit my lip at his dialogue, he starts pounding into me as I get used to the size   
With every pounds he pulls my waist further onto him and adds more pressure   
I whimper at the pounding "Drac... fuck"   
I moan " what are that love"   
" f-faster" I manage I say. " gladly" he says 

He starts pounding into me faster as moan and scream his name " fuck your so tight" he says   
All of his groans and moans Make me whimper  
Hearing his voice raspy and his breathing unsteady 

"I-I'm close" I say while moans interrupt me " not yet" he says   
Making me whimper my moan grew louder as I reach my climax grows closer   
I try to delay it but it's not like I have any control over it " cum for me now"   
He says and with that but if he finish   
I flip over and catch my breath and thinking about what just happened   
He helped me up and I put my clothes back on   
I go to the door but he stops me   
I turn my head his way " see what's happens when you just let me in you head"   
He Pulls my body towards him and kisses me   
"I'll see you at dinner Gideon"   
My heart flutters before leaving

I head back to my dorm then I remember Cedric   
"Shit" I run out the common room up the dungeon stairs and to the library I notice he was heading to dinner " Cedric" I call out his name   
He looks behind me and rolls his eyes and head to dinner " fuck" I mutter to myself   
" don't get upset Gideon" I hear Draco come behind me and whisper that I'm my ear   
I turn around " stop fucking using me" I push his chest but he barley budged " you weren't saying that when you were screaming my name" he says smirking " why are you doing this" I say "getting what I want" he says   
He tilts my neck up " oh you Really cover those"

I felt around my neck and head to the nearest Bathroom and I hear him follow me   
I lean against the sink and look in the mirror and he lean against the wall by the sink  
I look around my neck and I felt around   
I wince at the pain when I pressed again them

I shot a glare at draco. He comes behind me in the mirror holding my waist " don't worry darling" he says pulling out his wand and healing them but just the ones on my neck " the rest are for your enjoyment only" he says kissing my neck " get to dinner" he says before leaving   
Holy fuck that really just happened

I went to the Great hall and sat in between pansy and Astoria  
Blaise and Draco sitting across from me   
" hey, where were you" pansy asked me while putting a piece of a roll in her mouth " Library" I say grabbing some mash potatoes   
She dismissed the thought   
" hey Serena I need some help in charms and you one of the smartest in class and well can you help me study" Astoria asked   
I guess I was free now that Cedric hated me but honestly I don't regret going to Draco's room   
I parted my lips about to say something but pansy interrupts me " you don't want to study with her she's who aggressive" she says " no you were just acting dumb" I add   
" I didn't know the right movement" She said   
" swish and fucking flick pansy we learned it first year" I say " I didn't pay attention to shit that year I was too focused on how flitwick was that short"   
All of us laugh " this is why I don't help you study anymore" I say " never again" she says   
___________  
After dinner I see Cedric walking out the great hall  
" I'll catch you guys later" I say to the group   
I hurry To Cedric " diggory" I say   
He turns his head " can we talk" I say " go ahead"   
" I had something come up ok and I had to skip our study session but I'm sorry I truly am"   
"What thing" he says   
I look behind him at the group and see draco balling his fists an clenching his jaw " I got owl from my parents and needed it respond quickly it was a emergency" I say   
" it's fine I guess" he says " tomorrow library after lunch"   
" got it" I say smiling   
He leaves   
I join the group again and Draco glares at me   
I roll my eyes and we all head back to the common room  
_________  
I was about to take a shower and I looked in the mirror I lifted my skirt and looked at the hickeys Around my thighs and waist   
I lifted my shirts and saw even more  
I still winced if I touched them "the rest are for your enjoyment only"  
His words repeated to me   
And he was right they were   
I liked them,they were a turn on for me but I wasn't going to tell him that  
I smirk to myself and take shower   
Damn it draco malfoy   
You got to me


	5. Confessions

TW:mature scenes   
A/n: I'm not going in order or the movies or books and correct me if you see any typos or anything 

I woke up before the other to girls and I went ahead and got ready   
_______  
As I tucked in my shirt I woke them up "come on Lets get to breakfast" I say   
I tuck in the rest of my shirt and put on my tie  
Astoria went and got dressed then pansy   
I put in my rings and other jewelry " hey Serena can we fit some studying in at breakfast I had charms first" Astoria asked me " yea bring your charms book, I'm heading down" I say " we'll meet you there"   
I nod and head out the common room and up the dungeon stairs  
I ran into Cedric and we got to talking " morning"   
He said smiling " in a good mood this morning I see" I say " it's because I'm so lucky to have so a beautiful tutor" he says   
I smile " going to breakfast?" He asked me "where's the rest of your group"   
"The girls are still getting ready and I guess everyone else is to" I say " wanna hang out my table till they come"   
" yea sure" 

Sit with Cedric and we talked and laughed   
I saw the group walk in   
And Astoria gesturing for me to come over " I'll see you later" I say   
He nods   
I get up from the hufflepuff table and head to mine   
Astoria and I talk about charms while we eat   
I look up and notice Draco glaring someone   
behind me   
I turn around and see Cedric in his point of view   
I turn back at draco and look down as he glares at me   
" bathroom now" he mouthed   
"No!" I mouthed back   
He stare intensifies   
He gets up and leaves out the Great hall with his hands in his pockets  
Hot.  
" I'll back I have to go to the bathroom" I say to Astoria   
I get up and head to the bathroom  
Everyone was to busy in there own thing or eating to notice   
I open the bathroom door with my heart pumping out of my chest   
I see Draco and my heart may as well be jumping out my chest by now  
I walk towards the Sinks where he was   
" what were you doing at hufflepuff table" he says   
"nothing" I say lying   
"Don't lie"   
He says now inches from my face  
" you like him?"   
" who Cedric? N... what are you worried about it" I say. He raises a eyebrow " really were doing this now huh"   
" I guess so Malfoy"   
" no more Draco?, I was starting the way it came out of your mouth" he says putting a strand of my hair behind my ear   
I stare down at his lips and back at his eyes   
He smashes his lips onto mine and I let him   
" up" he say patting my thigh   
I jump up as he wraps my legs around his waist  
He takes me over to the sink and sits me down on the counter without breaking the kiss   
He stands right between my thighs and continues kissing me   
Yet again the rips my shirt open setting it down on the counter   
He broke the kiss and looked up at me   
He raises his eyebrow and smirks, he starts leaving more dark hickeys on my neck "draco but people will see them" I say " so I'm marking what's mine"  
" i can't resist Serena"   
" now that I can't you belong to me"   
I grab his face and kiss him letting him know I understand 

He puts more hickeys in hard to hide places  
And I don't think he intends on healing them after but I didn't care, it was pain and pleasure in one   
He slide takes off my skirt and pulls down my underwear And immediately slide ima finger  
I moan but cover my mouth to stop it   
He pulls my hand down " don't hide it, I want to hear it all" he says   
I put both hand on the counter beside me   
I buck my hips as he adds another finger " fuck"   
And another finger he add more and more pressure with every pump   
I was about to climax but then he stops   
" do you Like him?"   
" no"   
" positive?". "Mhm"   
"Words, love"   
" I'm sure" I say and with that he continues  
He pushes he fingers deeper as i finished on his fingers. He pulls them out making me jump a little   
He puts his finger in his mouth   
" you taste so fucking good" he smirks 

I put my clothes back ok   
And I look in the mirror and try to hide the hickeys with my collar " I'm not healing those this time" he says  
He turns me around, grabs the back of my necks and kisses me " stay away from diggory" he says   
" what? No", " i told you I didn't like him I didn't say me and him weren't friends"   
" you really like pushing my buttons us Gideon"   
" all we do is study in the library" I say. " when's ge next time you two are studying" he asks   
" I'm not telling you" I spat " fine I can get it out your head myself"   
" stop doing that" I say   
He walks to the door   
" I'll see you in the library after lunch" he says as the door closed behind me   
I Groan " fuck"   
_________  
After lunch it was time for my study session with Cedric And I was dreading it only because Draco was being a dick about it and was going to be there   
I got to the library and saw Cedric sitting in a chair waiting for me   
I smiled but then I saw Draco sitting in a chair behind him on the other side of the library   
He gave me that cunning smile   
" you look nervous darling" I hear his voice again in my head   
I try to block him out " no use in blocking me out love" he says 

I sit down next to Cedric " started getting worried for a second" he says   
I smile plastered on my face   
"So what's first the hard stuff of easy stuff" I say   
" easy?"   
" only if you want to" I say   
He smiled and we got to studying   
I looked behind him at draco and he smirked at me  
I rolled my eyes   
A little while later draco got up and left   
Thanks god   
After I found draco I'm a corridor with a first year   
I thought we was going to pick on him but no he did the complete opposite   
The kid asked for help getting to classes   
Draco squatted down next to him   
" potions is down their and transfiguration is down there" he points to the directions   
" and don't be scared of snape he's mean to everyone" he smiled at the first year boy and the boy left for class after smiling back and saying thank you   
Draco got up and saw me   
I smiled " shut up" he says   
"I didn't even say anything" I say   
He looks at me "you want Cedric to take you to the Yule ball?" He asked  
He did it again read my mind " no... not anymore"   
I watched him as he figured it out "you reading my mind again?"   
" I don't need to" he smirks   
He knew I wanted him to asked me  
I smirk at we walked back to the dungeon   
Merlin I've done it  
I've fallen for Draco Malfoy


	6. No mercy

TW: mature scenes 

The next week

Things between draco and I are   
Developing I guess you can call it that

One day he's all over me and then the next he is fucking lashing out at me   
We have my talked since our last fight   
" I'm not a fucking toy Draco you just can't play with me anytime you want" I yell   
" he bloody likes you Serena and I don't treat you like that" he says   
" really? Your suck a prick what ever this was is done"   
" like I ever wanted to be with a mud blood anyway"  
I slap him " fuck you, don't ever talk to me again"   
I leave the bathroom and slam the door behind me 

I was angry my blood was boiling when he called me that   
It's been two weeks since then and I haven't even looked his way   
I was hurt, I was falling for him and he knew it and he took advantage to get what he wants   
I was tried of it being one sided   
I was done

I was walking to the Great hall for breakfast  
I had woke up late so I was rushing to put on my tie and tucking my shirt in while making it to the great hall   
" why didn't you wake me up" I say looping my tie " didn't want to you looked so peaceful" pansy says   
I tucked in the final part of my shirt   
I looked at the table   
My eyes caught Draco's staring at me   
I directed my eyes somewhere else   
I finished my shirt and sat down

I grabbed a piece of toast and I went to grab the jelly but his did to   
His big hands on top of my small ones   
His cold rings against my skin

I cleared my throat and took my hand off and brought it back to my lap   
He looks at me waiting for my eyes to meet his   
He picks up the jelly and hands it to me,   
I grabbed the jelly and gave him a faint smile   
I know I said I was done but God I kissed him 

_________  
After classes there was a quidditch game   
Hufflepuff against Slytherin   
I was heading to the game with pansy and Astoria   
And I saw Cedric and some other players heading to the game Like Draco and Blaise   
" diggory!" I say coming up to him " hey"   
A huge smile plastered on his face " good luck" I say   
" thanks Serena" he says " hey uh do you want to go out with me sometime" he says stopping "yea definitely" I say smiling   
A sigh of relief appears on his face " great because I've been wanting to do that since we've started studying" he says   
I smile " well you did it, good luck out there"   
I kiss his cheek   
I watch as blushes 

" you didn't" I heard his voice in my head again   
I look over at him and roll my eyes   
" I did" I mouthed to him   
Jealously struck threw his body  
I turned away to walk out to the stands 

______  
Hufflepuff won, I wasn't surprised draco wasn't focused at all   
After the game   
I met Ik with Cedric   
" looks like you're my good luck charm huh" he says   
"Maybe should come to game more often" I say   
He smiles " i gotta go I will see you tomorrow"'I say   
He nods   
I catch up with the group   
" good game guys" I say moving past draco and Blaise and catching up with the girls   
Draco   
"I fucking hate hufflepuffs" I spat   
" well it's your fault I let them beat us, are you ok you've been out of it lately"   
" yes I'm fine Blaise shut the fuck up"   
I glance at Serena laughing,talking and smiling with Astoria and pansy   
" it's Serena?"   
" what? No!" I said " I thought you thought that she was just a mu..."   
" say it and I will kill you"  
" I would never call her that but you on the other hand, it may as well be your favorite word" 

I regretted calling her that   
I didn't mean it I was just angry but I was even angrier that she was going out with diggory  
Serena   
After lights out I was falling asleep and I heard the door click and it slowly opened And I heard the faint footsteps Getting closet   
" hello love"  
I turn over and see Draco standing next to my bed   
" what are you doing" I whisper trying not to wake the girls " I thought I told you to stay away from Cedric"   
" you don't have control over me" I say   
" Serena, I don't think you understand, I said you were mine..."   
he hovers over my face " I mean it"  
I bit my lip " dra.."  
He interrupts me " come to my room" he says  
" but.."   
" don't hide it from me Serena come on  
" I'm not doing this again all you do is use me" I say Turning the other way " I'm sorry" he Said   
" it's as the heat of the moment I didn't mean it" he finishes   
" is this literally just because Cedric asked me out" I say   
Silence   
" your so stupid I'm not having sex with you right now" I say Turning the other way 

He moves to the other side of the bed " Merlin, Gideon I don't want to have sex.... right now, I j-just wanted to- nvm forget about it"   
He leaves before I could say anything 

About a half a hour passes   
and I couldn't sleep and I felt bad about what happened with Draco   
I got up and walked to the door  
I headed to the boys dormitories and I stopped at Draco's   
I slowly knocked   
After a second he answered   
He was shirtless with grey sweatpants on   
We didn't have to say anything to know what was happening   
He opens the rest of the door so I could walk in   
He gets into his bed and do I 

Our backs were turned from each other but after a while I felt his arms wrapped around me 

" im sorry" he said   
" I am to"   
I turn to him now we are face to face   
He kisses me " night Gideon" he says   
I smile " night Malfoy"

____________  
The next day I woke up to Draco still sleeping with his arms wrapped around me  
I slowly moved his arms off me without waking him   
So I can go back to my dorm 

I went and got ready and Astoria pansy and I headed to breakfast 

"Are you going to hogsmeade this weekend"   
Astoria asked me   
" yea, why" 

" pansy forgot to asks her parents to sign the paper"   
I looked at pansy " what they were busy" 

In potions we all sat in a group   
Draco and Blaise across from pansy and Astoria and I sat at the end of the table   
" what are we making again" Blaise said   
" Liquid Luck" I said   
We started working on the potion well just me Blaise and Astoria pansy was confused and Draco well he's Draco 

After class I was headed to my next class when someone pulled me into a dark empty classroom   
" bloody hell" i look up and see Draco's face   
" hello love" he said smirking   
" being nice to me again huh"   
A smirks plastered on his face 

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him and kissed me " did you tell Cedric off"   
He stops "no" I say   
" why"

" one, me and you only made up last night, two , I don't want to hurt his feelings" I say   
" god you're too nice"   
" call it off"   
" how bout I still go on the date but let him know I just want to be friends" I say   
He looks in my eyes still holding my waist " whatever"   
I still knew he didn't want me to be friends with him but he was trying   
I Smiled. " but remember he's not me"   
" I know"   
" I don't want him to be like you"   
" you should get to class". "stop bossing me around"   
He gave me a look " fine" I say

I went to the door " hey, uh you can come back to my room again tonight, if you want to"   
I smiled " ok" I say 

Later Cedric and I went to hogsmeade and hung out   
" so you and Malfoy"   
I turn my head to him " Malfoy? What about Malfoy"   
" oh please I've seen the way you two look at each other and plus he's always hanging around when we are" he looks around " I don't think he here right now Cedric"   
We laughed " are you two dating?"   
" no, uh I don't know what it is actually, you can't tell anyone" I say " I promise" he says " plus I don't think I would have a chance with you any way"   
He said " friends?"   
" friends" I say 

" Great now let's get butter beer" he says   
I smile 

After Cedric and I went back to the castle and I went back to the dungeon   
I mutter the password and I walk into the common room   
I see Draco studying in the couch. " have fun on your date?"   
I rolled my eyes " it's not a date, we're just friends" I say walking back to my room   
" I wouldn't go in your room if I were you"   
" why" I say   
" pansy and Blaise"   
" where's Astoria?"   
" library" 

" great" I say sitting down next to him. He closes his book and looks up at me " are you reading my mind right now?"   
" no" he says  
" did he touch you" . " we hugged Draco"   
" don't worry about Cedric" I say. " I'm not worried" he says  
He looks down at my neck noticing that I still have the hickeys from our last time   
He smirks, I roll my eyes 

_________  
It was around midnight everyone in the dorm was asleep already but I wasn't

I got up and snuck out my dorm and through the common room and to the boys dorms

I knock on the door and Draco answered   
He smirk them move out the way to let me in   
"Couldn't stay away huh"

" I can go back" I say sarcastically  
He pulls me in the room shut the door and locks it   
He frantically kissed me and without hesitation I did to   
We fell on the bed together, him on top of me " where's Blaise" i mutter breaking the kiss " Adrians" he mutter. " now can we continue" he says   
" mhm" I mumble   
We both sat up, he tugged on my shirt letting me know he wants it off   
I lift my arms as Draco takes over and takes it off   
I smile 

He threw it in the floor " no bra?"   
" who wears bras to bed" I say   
He smirks and continued kissing me, I moved my hands down to the bottom of his shirt and took it off   
He took my pants off and kissed almost every part of my body leaving love bite, dark ones at that and leaving kisses 

He came up to my face and kissed me as he slid off my underwear  
I tug at his underwear   
He took his pajama pants off and underwear   
He kissed around my neck and torso   
I moaned as he found soft spots   
" beg for it" he in my ear but quickly meeting my  
I whimper " please draco, fuck me"   
With that he slide off his underwear and pushed himself in me   
I quickly adjusted to his size and he went in faster   
Showing no Mercy and I loved it " fuck Draco faster" 

He started ramming into me   
I was digging my nails into his back   
"Fuck you feel so good Serena"   
I moaned louder as he pushed his full length In me   
As he began pounding in me more my legs started shaking as I was reaching my claimax  
" d-draco"  
" not yet love" he says kissing me neck   
I whimper and he looks me in the eyes " go ahead love" he says breathing heavily   
" fuck" he said said as we both came together   
I threw my head back on the pillow   
He plopped down next to me, and then I realized he finished inside me " uh draco..."   
" we'll do it tomorrow"  
I nod as I turn to him   
He lifts his arm allowing me into his chest 

I lay my head down onto his chest. He kisses my forehead as I fell asleep 

____________  
The next morning draco and I woke up around the same time   
I was in one of his shirts that he gave me last night   
I went to the bathroom and I saw myself in the mirror and I noticed the hickeys   
I lifted up my shirt and saw even more and I wasn't able to hide them "DRACO"   
He jumps up and noticed them laughed " yea I wonder how you are going to hide those" he says   
I picked up the toothpaste tube and threw it at him " aggressive much?" He says throwing the tube in the dresser 

" heal them" I say walking out the bathroom   
" no, I like the see them let's people know your already shagging with someone" he smirks   
" I don't know the spell" I say " oh well"   
I pick up a pillow and throw it at him " you like them" he says already knowing I do " so? I don't want people to see them it looks like Ive been bloody shagging all fucking day" I say   
He smirks " want somemore?"   
" fuck you"   
I grab my things and put my pants on and head for the door "wait where are you going we have to go to hogsmeade" I say " go without me, see you at breakfast" I say shutting his door   
I turn around and see Blaise " uhh it's not wha..."   
" as long as you two didn't do it on my bed"   
He says   
I snicker " I'll consider it for next time" I say   
" please don't" he says   
I smile and head to my room


	7. Happy

I was heading to breakfast when I was pulled into a classroom   
I already knew it was Draco   
" what" I spat " here" he says handing me a plan b and a glass of water   
" take it" he demands   
I open the box and took out the pill and looked at him " but they taste bad" I say " just swallow the damn thing" 

" I want to swallow something else" I smirked   
" don't get me turned on right now" he smirks   
I took the glass of water and the pill and swallowed it " good girl" he said taking the cup out of my hand   
He grabbed my waist and kissed me "next time just uses a fucking condom" I say breaking the kiss " I don't like condoms" He continues Kissing my neck   
" I don't like plan b pills" I say   
He look up at me " good one Gideon"   
" you go on to breakfast first" he says letting go off my waist 

I head to breakfast and soon Draco does to   
" so Serena you gonna tell us where hickeys are from" Astoria says sipping her orange juice  
Blaise, Draco, Astoria, pansy all looked at me 

"Lie" his voice said in my head   
" uh..."   
" yea Serena who have you been shagging lately" Blaise says glancing to Draco I roll my eyes   
" it's not important" I say stabbing my fork into my eggs " come on, whoever it is really wanted to make sure your were theirs" pansy said tilting my head   
In threw her hand off me " shut up" I say 

" ms. Gideon" I heard a voice behind me   
I turn Around and see professor Dumbledore and professor snape  
" yes"   
" we need to see you in my office now" he says  
" uh ok?" I say getting up and walking away with them and glancing back at the table

As we reach dumbledores office I grew more and more nervous about it   
" did I do something wrong" I say with my heart beating out of my chest   
He told me to sit down 

" you must read this" snape hands me a letter   
" why is it from the ministry" I say   
They lower their heads. I Opened the letter   
And read it   
Ms Serena Gideon   
On behalf to of the ministry   
We regret to inform you that there's been an accident at your muggle parents residence.  
Mr and Mrs Gideon are dead, Your younger sister, Elizabeth is here at the ministry waiting for your arrival  
And yet a again we are sorry for your loss 

I was speechless, I didn't want to say anything and I didn't want to do anything " ms gi..."  
" thank uh professor" I say   
I get up from the chair and leave   
As I get to the corridor   
I see Blaise, pansy, Draco, and Astoria outside   
" what happened" Astoria said   
I walked right past them ignoring the calls behind me their hands trying to stop me   
I just went to my room locked myself in my room not wanting to talk to anyone   
I just wanted to be left alone   
_________  
I stayed in my room all day looking at past letters and pictures of my parents   
It wasn't until all class were finished that they can knocking in the door   
" Serena just open the door"   
" don't you want a key"   
" I lose it all the time"   
"Someone use your wand"   
" I forgot the spell what is it"  
" move Just let me do it"   
I heard all their bickering outside the door and then I heard the door unlock  
Then I fell Astoria sit on the bed " hey Serena, what's wrong" She says rubbing my arm   
Then pansy " what happened" she asked me   
I passed her the letter   
As I heard them whispering to each other   
" I'm sorry babes" Astoria said hugged me  
Then pansy and then the boys   
All in my bed at once   
Two days later   
It's been two days since I found out my parents were dead   
I haven't came out my room and I haven't ate anything and I don't want to 

__________   
Draco   
Breakfast   
" where's Serena" I say sitting down " she still hasn't left the room" Astoria says   
" well did you try to get her out the damn room"   
" yes draco we did she's not listening to us "   
" bullshit"   
I grab a plate of food and walk out the great hall   
" maybe we should follow him, he'll break the door down" pansy says 

I reach the girls room and banged in the door   
" open the fucking door Serena" 

No answer  
" Draco she's not going to listen" 

Serena   
I heard Draco's voice outside he was repeatedly knocking on the door tell me to open the door   
" please Serena" I heard his voice in my head 

" Draco let's just go she isn.."   
I got up and open the door   
" listen.." pansy finished her sentence   
Draco rushed in and pushed the plate of food into my hands   
I shook my head no, while the others watched   
" eat the fucking food"   
I shook my head no. He lifted my chin and looked directly in my eyes " eat!" He said pushing the plate back to me 

I scoffed and picked up the piece of toast and bit it   
He raised his eyebrow   
" how the hell did you did that" pansy says   
Draco doesn't take his eyes off me   
" eat it all" He says softening his voice   
I sit down on my bed   
I look back up at him " what no juice" I say   
He looks around and takes Blaise Apple juice out of his hand " hey" Blaise exclaims " gets new one" Draco says handing it to me   
He looks back at the group " leave" he says   
They put their hands in to surrender and they leave   
Draco closes the door and sits down next to me " you're really fucking stubborn" he says   
" im not leaving till you eat the whole plate" he says   
" fine" I say. Out of nowhere we hear a Big Bang against the door   
He gets up and opens it and sees a owl on the floor with a letter in its mouth " your not to bright huh" he says looking down at the owl   
Once he got the letter the owl got back ups an flew away " it's from the ministry" he says closing the Door   
I roll my eyes. " open it" I say   
He read me the letter " Ms Serena Gideon....  
...We still have your sister here at the ministry   
And if she is not retrieved by you in the next 24 hours she will be sent to a orphanage in London"  
Read the letter   
" fuck" I say putting down the plate "what" he said   
I stood up   
" I've been such a fucking stubborn prick I'm forgot about my little sister, I'm such a fucking horrible person I'm over here being selfish and not doing anything and my sister is threatening to be in a orphanage" I say   
Draco grabbed my hand " calm down"   
" no I can't she scared and alone and I have to comfort her..."   
he hit his chest so he can let go of me " calm down Serena" he says " I'm so fucking dumb I don't know what to do Draco she must hate me..." I go on to hit his chest " let me go!" I demand   
" stop hitting me!" He says   
I take my hands off his chest   
He lets go of my arms. By now my face is streaming in tears   
Draco wrapped his arms around me " it's ok" he assured me   
" no it's not" I say   
He breaks the hug and wipes my tear " now go get dressed because you're going to go get your sister" he says, I nod " c-can you come with me?"   
He nods   
_______  
I took a shower and changed into some jeans and a hoodie and Draco sat on my bed the entire time   
" I'm ready" I say taking my hair out a ponytail   
I grabbed my rings and put them on  
We walked out the dungeon and to the Great hall   
I grabbed a water bottle " wow your actually out your room" Astoria said smiling   
" I'm proud of you" Blaise said hugging me   
" for a second I thought Draco would break our door" pansy said   
And i let out a small laugh " I'll see you guys later" I say   
" where are you going" Blaise says " to get my little sister from the ministry" I said   
"Draco's coming with me" I say  
" oh ok" Astoria says 

Draco and I leave out the great hall and apparate to the ministry  
" name" the desk lady asked me   
" uh Serena Gideon" she looked up at me   
"Oh the one with with the dead muggle parents   
" just look up the fucking name" draco says   
Tighten his grip on my waist   
The lady types whatever on the computer " here for your sister?"   
" yes" I say " here the level she's on" he hands me a piece of paper that had " Level 284" written on it   
" take the elevator" she said " thank you" I say   
" mhm" she gets back to her other work   
We get in the elevator   
And head down to the floor she was on and the whole floor was literally like a indoor playground   
I look around stepping around the ball pit and other kids running around   
I see Serena sitting in a corner by the wall with her legs crossed   
I walked over to her and i Crouched down to her   
She looked up at me and stood up immediately and hugged me tightly " I'm so sorry Lizzie" is at hugging her back " its ok I'm just happy your here now" she said hugging me tighter " were you ok in here" I said looking at her and then around the floor " yea but I just missed you" she says   
" do you how it happened" I say. She nodded " they were in a car accident" she says " where were you" I say   
" back seat"   
I look down feeling Ashamed " but I got this cool scar" she pointed to the side of her stomach as lifted up a shirt   
I smile " you ready to go" I say   
She nods   
" where are we going" she asked " Hogwarts for the rest of the week then when the grangers get back from the the grangers get back from a business trip you'll stay with them ok?" I say " we'll you come back?"   
"Ofcourse I can't legally be a guardian to you until I'm 18" she looks down   
" but next month you'll be at hogwarts with me"   
She smiled   
She looks beside me " who's this"   
" Draco Malfoy" I say   
" oh I've heard of him"   
" oh yea.."   
he crouched down to her level " like what"   
" your rich"   
" very true"  
" and your father is a very mean person" she said   
I roll my eyes " also very true" he says   
She smiles   
" let's go there's paperwork I have to sign" i say 

We head back up to the top and the lady give me these papers just saying that I've retrieved my sister 

I look back and see Draco and my sister playing around   
Draco   
" You go to hogwarts?" Elizabeth asked me   
" yea"   
" what house are you in"   
" Slytherin" I add " the same house as my sister"   
I nod " are you two dating?" She whispers to me   
" kinda" I say " do you like her?"   
I nod " don't break her heart of I'll hurt you"   
He points her finger to me. " yes ma'am" I put my hand up In surrender 

" what house are you hoping to get in"   
" Slytherin just like you and my sister" she says   
" cool rings" she points to my rings " thanks"   
" I want one"   
I look around and twirl my hand " look in your pocket" I say   
She looks in her pocket and pulls outs a Slytherin ring and a smile plastered on her face " thank you"   
" I thought you weren't allowed to use magic outside of school" she says   
" what they don't Know can't hurt them right"

" don't tell her that" Serena nudges me   
I stand up " can we go now the mins try scares me"   
Serena   
" duh it scares me to"   
" what's this" I say looking at her hand " Draco gave it to me" she said   
I looked Back up and Draco And smiled " ok let's go we have to get your things from home" I say   
We apparated to my house   
I was still surprised draco stayed   
I'm sure he's probably haven't even been near a muggle house 

" head upstairs and pack some things" I say   
She runs upstairs   
While I look Around the house and looked at the family pictures and my parents things   
I look back and see Draco still standing by the door with he hands in his pockets " are you this scared of muggle things" I say   
He nods 

I grab his hand " your such a baby"   
I go upstairs to my room and Draco followed   
I looked around   
" is this yours" he said picking up and teddy bear I had on my bed " maybe" i say   
He smiled faintly   
I sat in me bed as I watched him look around   
Draco   
Just looking around her room told me to much about her   
It told me a lot about her it was truly fascinating   
Pictures of her with her muggle friends   
Pictures of her when she was a baby   
With her sister and even Hermione  
I could tell who she was just by looking around her room it just made me want her even more   
Serena   
" what are you thinking"I say   
" still wondering how your i slytheirn"   
I roll my eyes " funny" I say   
I stand up and see him looking at a baby picture of me   
" oh no not that one"   
I say moving the picture away from him " why not"   
" it's a picture of me running around the house but naked" I say " yea your butt it's pretty cute"   
" stop"I playfully hit him   
His eyes meet mine   
I smash my lips onto his   
He moves his hands to my waist and down to my ass  
I wrap my hands around his neck   
" Serena!" I hear my sister yell from her room   
" what!" I say " where's my pink shoes" she yells   
" I don't know" I yell back   
Draco and I continue kissing   
" SERENA"   
"FUCK" I said breaking the kiss   
Draco laughed " shut up" I say leaving   
" What" 

"Oh nvm I found my shoes" she says   
" Omg" I say slapping my hand over my forehead. "I'm done" she says   
I poke my head into my room " stop looking at the picture" I yell at draco " I wasn't" he says setting the picture down 

He comes out over to me   
" can we take this back to hogwarts" he asked holding up my teddy bear "no" I grab it out his hands and throw it back in the bed   
He stare into my eyes " fine, fuck get it draco" I yell   
He grab the teddy bear back off the bed " I was gonna steal it out of here anyway 

I roll my eyes as he kisses me "just date already" Elizabeth catches us off guard  
" just go downstairs" i say 

She leaves for downstairs and I look back to Draco   
" she's not wrong you know" I say as he tightened his grip on my waist " I'm trying" he says looking into my eyes. I smile " let's go" I say   
Back at hogwarts 

By the time we got back to hogwarts it's was dinner time   
I had Lizzie set her stuff in my room while we went to dinner 

I down next to Lizzie and Draco " so this is the famous Elizabeth" Astoria says " I'm Astoria this is pansy, Blaise, and Draco, well you already met him"   
"Yes he's dating my sister"   
I almost spit my drink out at what she said and Draco almost choked on his food the whole group looked towards us " oh Hermione" Lizzie sees Hermione and runs up to her " yes Hermione" I say getting up and avoiding the situation 

" something you want tell us draco?" Blaise says   
" I have no idea what your talking about" draco say 

I head over to Gryffindor table with Lizzie   
Hermione hugs Lizzie " Ive felt like I haven't seen you in ages, and I'm sorry love"   
Lizzie looks down " how bout you go get some dinner" I say   
She runs back over to my table "hey" I add sitting next to her   
I felt like I haven't talked to Hermione in ages " I'm sorry" we both said in unison " I really wish we could together more your my best friends for merlins sake" she says " I Know, how bout we go to hogsmeade together tomorrow there's no school it's the weekend.." 

" yes ofcourse" she says " you two going to hogsmeade tomorrow?" Ron joins 

"yea but your not invited" Hermione adds   
I smile " I didn't want to go anyway" he gets back to eating " how have you been Serena" Harry says   
I look down " oh shit I'm sorry I forgot" she quickly adds " it's ok Harry" i say 

I look back at the table and seem them badgering Draco " I gotta go guys I'll see you later mione" She smiles at me 

I head over to the table and sit back down " were talking about this when we get back to the common room" Astoria and pansy glare at me   
" I have no idea what your talking about" I say stabbing my salad with my fork , Draco smirks 

We get back to the common room and Lizzie fell asleep In my bed   
I joined the rest of them in the common room   
" so spill" pansy says " spill what" I say   
" merlins sake what's going on with you two" Astoria says pointing to me and Draco 

His blue eyes meet mine and then back at his fingers. " alright then truth or drink" pansy says   
" truth of drink?" I add "it's truth of dare but if you can't do the truth you drink" 

"I'm in" Blaise says " me to" pansy adds " then Astoria to 

" this is fucking stupid" draco mutters " chickening out dray?" Blaise says 

" fuck you, get the drink"   
My widen at draco " Serena?" Pansy says   
" fine" I say 

Blaise goes and gets a bottle of vodka out of his room   
We sat down in the floor in a circle   
" so pansy first" Blaise says " ok"   
" truth or dare" he says " dare" 

" I dare you to kiss Astoria"   
We all looked their way " come on love" pansy says grabbing Astorias face And kissed her 

We laughed " you were great love" Astoria says   
" Blaise you next Serena you do him"   
" alright Blaise truth or dare" I say   
" truth"   
" is it true you has a crush on pansy in third year" I say smirking "well I'm drinking" he says   
He takes outs shot glass and pours a shot and drinks it " now you Serena pansy you ask" 

My heart was beating out of my chest   
" truth or dare"she says " dare" I say avoid the truth   
" kiss Draco" she admits  
" fine" I say I walk over to Draco and he grabs my face and kisses me passionately I almost forgot the others were There 

We both pulled back and I cleared my throat   
I went back to my seat " yea no feelings at all" Blaise teased 

" Draco your turn Astoria ask" Blaise says   
" truth or dare Draco"   
" truth" he adds " is if true you've been shagging with Serena" 

He glances over to me " give me a shot glass" 

Blaise gave give a shot " is it true Draco"   
" yea" he says after taking the shot 

My eyes widen " I guess the truth serum worked huh  
" you fucking tricked me?" Draco exploded   
" your my bestfriend dray I knew you would pick truth" 

"oh don't give us crap Blaise we all know you and pansy have been shagging" 

Pansy Lowers her head " you won this one Gideon"   
I smirk " so how long have you two been shagging" Astoria says looking at me and Draco 

Draco gestures for me to come sit in on his lap with a smirk ofcourse   
I get up and move to him and sit in between his legs   
" long enough apparently" pansy says   
I feel Draco's hand rubbing against my skin   
His cold rings causing goosebumps over my body

He makes his way to my hands and fiddles with my fingers and my rings on my them causing me to smile 

"Well Astoria your turn Blaise ask Her" pansy says   
" alright truth or da....."  
I pretty much zoned out the game i laid my head back in draco we played with each other's hands   
He was drawing shapes on my thighs and fiddling with my rings and I did the same 

I felt like just us 

In this moment 

I was happy

With him


	8. Controlling

The next day I woke up with only have the bed sheet on me because Lizzie took it all 

I glare at her before tugging at the cover and covering myself. 

"Up" I heard a stern voice I recognized that voice   
she pulled the cover off me 

I jump And see hermione " what" I say pulling the cover back over my face " hogsmeade remember" she says pulling the cover back down " I thought we weren't doing that till later" I say pulling it back 

She gives one final pull the pulls it completely off the bed 

" who let the Gryffindor in" pansy said walking to the bathroom   
The two glared at each other " come on let's go" she says   
" who's going to watch Elizabeth" I said nudging her to wake up " get one of your friends to watch her" she says looking at Astoria 

Astoria glares at her " I can't I'm busy" she said " so am I sorry Rena" pansy said from the bathroom " oh nvm I know who can watch her" I say   
Hermione raised her eye brow   
_____________  
A little later I showered and changed into a slytheirn sweater and some jeans   
And Lizzie got ready as well   
" finally are you two done Ron's probably ate all the bacon at my table" she said walking out the common room with us " you didn't have to wait" i says. " yes I did actually or you both would have gone back to sleep" she says looking at Lizzie and i " your right" Lizzie and I say in unison. 

We head to the Great hall. Lizzie and I heard it the slytheirn table and I sat on one side of Draco and Lizzie got upset " I wanted to sit there" she says " sit in the other side of him" I say " no I wanted that side" she pouts " It doesn't matter" I say " then move on this side" she says " I am not fighting about this with you" I say glaring at her " me either" she glares back. I roll my eyes and move to the right side of Draco " bloody hell" I say

She moves to the seat I was in and stares at draco   
And he smiles " stop staring you're so weird" I say " you're weird" she says " shut up" I say " you shut up" she says 

" stop saying what I'm saying"   
" stop saying what I'm saying" she repeats   
The whole group laughs at our fighting and even does Draco " stop that"   
"Stop that"   
I stopped talking " why did you stop" she said   
" what did you stop" I repeated " stop"   
" stop"   
" your so annoying" she says " you done?"   
" yea" she said with her arms crossed 

I stab my eggs with my fork and I turn to see her still admiring Draco " stop" I say   
She groans " I like your hair" she says to Draco " are you serious" I mutter " thank you Elizabeth" 

" really" I say " your eyes are really pretty " she cooed   
" wow" I say " thank you ... I think" he says   
I glare at him " what? She isn't wrong"   
I aggressively bite off the egg of from my fork 

I feel Draco's hand on my thigh, " can I ask you a question" I say " what" he says 

"Can you watch Lizzie while mione and I go shopping in hogsmeade?"   
" what no I don't how to..."   
I get up and head towards the door   
" thanksss" I say leaving with hermione " great I'm a babysitter" Draco says " so.. what's first Draco"   
" Merlin" Draco muttered 

___________

" so you and Draco are a thing?" She asks as we look around in a shop   
" uh I don't know really" I say " what do you even see in him" she says " I don't know hermione" I say   
" is it his name calling, you like the way he says mudblood or blood traitor"   
" hermione calm down" I say " you Know he called me it again"   
I look up " what" I say. " yea your little boyfriend still calls me it"   
" I'm sorry mione I didn't know" I say   
" it's fine let's just continue" she says looking back down at the items in her hand 

______________

I got back to the castle and I went to find Lizzie   
I went back to slytheirn common room and she wasn't There so I tried his dorm room   
I opened the door and see Draco teaching her some magic " your back!" She exclaims and hugs me   
I glare at Draco I hug her back   
He raised his eye brow. " go on to my room" I say   
She grabs her things as head to my room 

" what's your problem" Draco says putting his hands in his pockets. " you called Hermione a mud blood again?"   
He looks away " enough said" I say turning around to leave " wait wait you know I meant it as a joke" he says " you have to know that" 

" it's not a fucking joke if it hurt someone Draco"   
I say " are you really upset about this"   
" yes I am, don't talk to me or my sister again"   
" you remember last time you said that, you just came back" 

" because of your fucking mind games, I mean it this time I'm done whatever this was is done" I say 

I walk out the door and see Lizzie still standing there " Liz.."  
" you called Hermione a mud blood" she says looking up at draco   
" no I.."   
she runs off before he could finish   
I roll my eyes at him and leave after Lizzie 

_________  
Lizzie and I hung out with Hermione in the Gryffindor common room  
" well who do we have here beside the beautiful Serena" Fred says "hey Serena" George says sitting down   
" hello boys, this is my sister Elizabeth" I say "nice to meet you little one" they say in unison   
" and we're sorry about your parents" they say   
I see Lizzie look down " thanks" I say " we'll when will you be joining us little one" Fred says 

" next year hopefully" she says " I guarantee you will get that letter I'd bet on it right George?"   
" right Fred" George joins in" 

________

A little later Fred invited me back to their common room they were throwing a party so I said I would be there after I put Lizzie to bed in my room

Lizzie fell asleep in my bed and I walked through the common room to go out to dungeon   
" where are you going" I hear a voice behind me says. " none of your business"   
" can you just let me apologize" he says grabbing my arm " I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to" I pull my arm out of his grip " you going to Gryffindor tower?" He asks me " stop reading my mind" 

"'I didn't I swear I just heard about the party"   
He says. " it's not like your going anyway so goodbye" I say   
" actually I am and so is Blaise" he says and I see Blaise come out from the dormitories " no your not" I say " what everyone else is invited and you know Fred and George throwing the best parties" He smirks 

He leaves out the door infront of me " he's just going to keep an eye on you" Blaise warns me " and you?"   
" im going to party" he said   
I roll my eyes and leave out the common room   
________

We made it to Gryffindor tower and up to their common room   
The portrait opened and we saw flashing lights in all colors the music was blasting   
Then my eyes met Fred " Serena!" He yells from across the room   
I smile " you made it" he says " told you I would be back" I say " come on let's get you a drink" he says guiding me away from the boys 

He fixes me a drink " so what's the party for again" I said shouting because the music so loud and Fred can stop moving " it's Saturday what else to do" he says 

I smile " so what's your bodyguards doing here" he says gesturing to Blaise and Draco " Blaise is here to party Draco is here to watch me" I say I his ear " Hermione said you two broke up" he says " we did" I say " we weren't really dating anyway"

"So I have a shot huh" he says in my ear " yea, don't miss it" I say   
He smiles He grabs my waist and kisses me passionately without dropping our drinks " did I miss" he said pulling away from the kiss " not at all" I say smiling 

" let's dance" he says "ok" I say   
My eyes caught his he was glaring at Fred and back to me   
I shrugged him off and went to dance with Fred 

The rest of the night was fun until I got drunk with Hermione "your so stupid" both of us laughed " don't you like Ron" I say " yea" she says " fancy Fred?" She asked me " yea" I say " cool" she said   
We both laugh " we're going to have the biggest headache tomorrow"   
" I know" I say 

" come on we're going" a voice said infront of me   
I look up to see the blonde with his hand out " no" I say " I'm having fun"   
" your drunk" He says "yea so don't ruin it" I say   
" I'm going to go find Ron" Hermione leaves " look what you did" I say " it's not my fault" he exclaims   
I stood up on the stairs to we're now I'm a little taller because of the stairs 

" yes it is you always ruin everything Draco, ruined that moment with hermione, you ruined you chance with me, you ruin everything" I say " did I?" He says   
" very" . " I'm sorry ok let's just go" he says " no" I say   
"Serena" he says giving me a stern look " fine... but I want to say bye to Fred first" I say   
I stumble off the stairs to Fred and he catches me " woah Serena you alright" he says " very"   
" I wanted to say I'm leaving" I say " ok.." he stares into my eyes   
He leans down to me and kisses me I dropped my cup and the kiss deepened " I'll see you tomorrow"   
" if you remember this come sit with me tomorrow at breakfast" he says   
I nod " goodnight"   
" night" 

I walk over to Draco " now I'm ready" I say as he glares at Fred " let's go" he says grabbing my arm and leading me out the party 

We get out the common room " you do stupid shit when your drunk"'Draco says " your jealous I kissed Fred" 

He looked at me " shut up"   
" stop telling me what to do, that's your problem , your so controlling" I say " I really liked you draco but your always messing it up" I say " and plus you wouldn't want to even go out with a mudblood like me huh you just want sex"   
He turns around " stop Saying that" he demands   
" why you say it and we both know I was just a warm mouth to you" 

" Your drunk, you dont know why your saying" he says. I stop walking "then prove me wrong draco"   
" Merlin Serena I can't I don't know how, I don't Know how to tell you that I like you other than sex I don't like talking about feelings" 

" you'll never be in a relationship unless you talking about your feelings". 

He wouldn't talk to me the rest of the way their   
He takes me to his room   
I take my shoes off and pants and get in his bed   
" move over" I say   
" give me that" I say taking he fluffy soft pillow " I want it" he says " I want it" I argue " it's my room" I  
I snort " like that changes anything"   
I take the pillow and past out in the middle of the bed " asshole" I mutter " dumbass" he mutters   
______________  
I woke up to Dracos arms wrapped Around me   
I push him off which wakes him up "what the hell"   
He says  
I get up and put my pants on and grab my things and leave 

I hold my head because I have a banging headache   
I made it to my room and see Lizzie just waking up   
" hurry up you don't want to miss breakfast"   
I say " where were you" she asks " dracos" I say " your back with him?" She yells 

" no calm down I was drunk nothing happ... why am I explaining this to a 10 year old " I don't know" she shrugs her shoulders   
" go get dressed" 

___________  
Lizzie and I head to breakfast and I sit down with the group. " morning" I say " morning" Lizzie says after me " today's my last day" she says frowning " aww no do you have to go" Astoria and pansy says hugging her " she'll be back in two months For permanent " I say " I'm going to miss all of you... except Draco" she says 

I almost choke on my water from laughing " damn Draco what did you do" Blaise says " he called Hermione a mudblood" she says 

" I thought we escaped This, I can't keep defending you" Blaise says 

"I'm sorry Elizabeth" he says " not good enough" she says " you two can work that out ok going to Gryffindor table" I say 

I head over to Gryffindor table and Lizzie followed   
" Morning, Gryffindors" I say sitting next to Fred " guess you weren't that drunk huh" he says  
I smile 

Back at slytheirn table   
" Draco what happened between you and Serena" pansy says " you just heard it didn't you" He explodes " I was really happy for you two" Astoria says

" yes draco you were actually changing... for the better" Blaise says " makes sense... opposites attract"   
" what the hell is that" Draco questions " you and Serena are opposites, you wouldn't want to date someone who is just like you right?" 

" hell no" , " well your the mean rich kid with daddy issues..."   
" don't push it"   
" and she's the nice muggle born that got sorted into slytheirn and is bestfriends with a Gryffindor" 

" yea" Draco raises an eyebrow " your attracted to her because she's nothing like you and she's attracted to you because you're nothing like her"

" yea but she hates me now" Draco says " then do what she wants you to do before..."   
Astoria turn to see Fred and Serena flirting " before weasley takes over but they wouldn't last long, the only opposites is house" Astoria finishes 

" so I need to change?" Draco says   
" not exactly, see hermione is important to her, start with apologizing to hermione and then her sister then her once she see the people that are important to her forgave you then she'll forgive you and them you two are back to shagging at night" 

Draco rolls his eyes at the last part " how am I going to do that with that weasel in the way" Draco says watching them flirting "don't get mad just evaluate what makes her attracted to Fred, is it the red hair,is it because he's friends with hermione is it because he's nice?" 

" he's everything your not, maybe she's just tired of Draco's controlling bullshit" Blaise says " shut up" Draco smacks him against the head " see thats your problem there" Blaise says 

Serena   
I feel Fred put his hand on my thigh, I gasp from the touch but I end up smiling and he's smirking at me   
" ohh apple pie" Lizzie says


	9. Jealously

Later on I hung out with Fred after he had quidditch practice " so have you ever Been hit by one of them" i asks " thank merlin I haven't" he says 

Draco   
I went and got some second year to get me into Gryffindor dormitories " Omg it's so colorful" I gag  
I went and found grangers room   
" move" I said to some third year 

I forcefully knocked on the door " who is kno... who The hell let you in here" she says   
I walk in to her room " ew" I mutter " look mu- granger I don't have time for games I came to tell you I'm s-sorry for calling you, you know" I say 

" oh, well thank you Malfoy" she says uncrossing her arms I go to leave 

" your doing This for Serena right" she blurts outs " yea" I say turning Back around " look I know your probably didn't mean that apology and I'll never forgive you but I will for her "

" do you know where Elizabeth is"   
" in the twins dorms with Serena but they probably left by now" she adds.   
I turn around to leave " your welcome!" I hear her yell 

" whatever" I say back 

Serena 

" sorry Fred but her train leaves soon and I have to take her"   
" aww do I really have to go" Lizzie pouts " yes"   
" we'll see later little one"   
The twins hug her 

" see you guys later" I say as I walk out with Lizzie " I can't wait till I get my letter" she says   
We head out back to the dungeon "do you wanna say the password?" I say. She nods and mutters the password

We get in the common room and head back to my dorm and I help Lizzie start packing her things   
Then I hear a knock on the door " I got it" Lizzie says 

She gets up and goes and answers the door " oh it's you" she says  
I turn around and see Draco   
I get up an walk to the door " I apologized to hermione" he says " and now I'm here to apologize to you" he says looking at Lizzie   
He waves his hand and makes a plate with a piece of apple pie appear on it ( Lizzies favorite)

She gasped " is that apple pie with cherries"   
She takes the plate from him " your forgiven" she says sitting in my bed and eating the apple pie  
Then it was just me and him " two out of three"   
He says 

I walk out into the hallway and close my door behind me " did she forgive you"  
" I don't think she'll ever forgive me but I apologized" 

" never knew you were the one to say sorry why are you doing it"   
" because I messed up with you" he admits " and then I thought I lost you to the Weasley" he mutters " your jealous, of Fred"   
"What is it, is is it because he's nice or has red hair or..." 

" Freds gentle"   
" you had sex with him!"   
" no... Draco i mean he's personality besides the pranks is refreshing, he's not controlling or gets jealous easily"   
" you me to be like him?"   
" your so difficult look Draco using nice to have someone to talk to your feelings about Fred listens"

" then I'll listen I can change... I think " he says 

" stop Draco" 

"We can talk about feelings, if that's what you want" he rants 

" I can be gentle.. I'll try I mean if it's what you want I'll do it" he rants 

I admire his trying, God I can't stay away from him 

" it's not just sex, it wasn't even like that in the beginning I truly do have feelings for you Serena.." 

I honestly didn't hear anything after that 

A smile grew on my face " what" he stops talking " I don't want you to change"  
" really? But I thought I was doing something wrong" he say softly "fell for the person I met, the mean stuck up arrogant, rich kid" I say " but what about the jealousy and me being controlling I..." 

" I like you the way you are" i interrupt him "Fred was a nice refresher but I miss the controlling and and jealousy" I say " you do?" 

I nod " can you blame me, you said I would just come back like last time" I say   
He smiles " so..?" 

" I forgive you" I say  
As we were about to kiss Elizabeth comes out the room " fuck! What?"   
" Jesus calm down I just wanted some more apple pie" 

" Go to the great hall" I say   
She leaves out the dormitories. I look back at draco. He pulls me in and kisses me passionately " you gotta go" he says After the kiss " what?"   
" you need to go call off things with Fred" he says 

I smirk "ok" I agree, " I have to take Lizzie to the grangers in a hour"   
He raises an eyebrow " we'll be alone" I say in his ear   
He smirks " I'll be back" I say I head to Gryffindor  
Towers   
_________  
" it's perfectly fine Serena" Fred adds "I knew it would only be a matter of time before he finds his way back friends?"   
" friends" I say " friends still hug right"   
" duh"   
___________  
I ran into Lizzie on the way back to the dorms "gosh you really like apple pie"I said " hurry up and eat you got to leave in 20 mins"

She nods and runs off to the common room   
__________  
We finished packing her up she got some crystals from Luna and some pranks from George and Fred a book from hermione and a letter to give her parents and from Draco he gave her those slytheirn rings   
" you promise you'll write?"   
" yea" I say " I was talking to Draco"   
" get out" i say   
Draco smirk

I threw a pillow at him " come on" Draco walks with us to the hogwarts express train   
She gets on the train and then when I was about to get on Draco grabbed me and kisses me grabbing the back of my head   
I wrap my arms around his neck " hurry back"   
" definitely" I say biting my lip 

Elizabeth ran off the train and hugged Draco " I'll see you soon"  
" can he come over for the summer" she asked   
" uh I don't think the grangers are to fond of Malfoys" I say " right, you'll write?" She asked looking up at him " yes" he says " but you don't know the address"   
" girl I will tell him just get on the train I'm ready for you to go" I guide her up to the train " don't rush me"   
" shut up"   
I look back and smile at draco as the train doors closed

I went to go sit down with Lizzie   
Their was only a few people on the train. One girl was crying with a expulsion letter in her hand   
A boy smiling at a letter and a few more students 

I sat down next to Lizzie and she fell asleep on my shoulder 

____________  
Lizzie is at the grangers safe and sound and i apparated back to hogwarts 

It was almost midnight when I got back I got caught Up at the grangers 

I made it to the dungeon and got to the common room and I saw Draco on the couch 

" what too you do long"   
" got caught up with the grangers" I say plopping down in the couch next to him " why? Missed me?" 

" no" he says kissing me his hand cupping my cheek as I ran my fingers through his hair   
" come on" he says gesture to the dorms 

" where's Blaise"   
" don't know don't care, all I know is that we have the room to our selfs"   
He held my hand all the way to his dorm and once he closed the door he grabbed my cheeks and kissed me   
Hard   
With my free hand I lock the door behind us without breaking the kiss 

We fall on the bed together Draco lifted himself off me and I sat up and he slowly unbuttoned my shirt and taking it off 

He wasn't being rough he was being gentle but I've been deprived of his touch for a while I needed this and I knew he did to 

I stood up " no time for gentleness, Draco fuck me"   
He didn't hesitate he ripped the rest of my shirt open and unbuckled my jeans and threw them off   
Leaving me in just my underwear and bra   
I bent down and took off his pansy and his shirt 

He laid me back on the bed and kissed every part of my body leaving dark noticeable love bites   
"Draco" I said softly as a reaction to the kissing   
He went down to my lower body and slid off my underwear 

Before starting he admired my body   
He looked at me and smiled them taking off his underwear revealing all 11 inches of him 

I wonder everytime how I'm still walking after we have sex   
I bit my lip as he kissed around my breasts   
"Am I the only one" he says moving to my neck   
I nod  
" words Serena"  
"Your...the only one Draco" 

He comes back to my face and kisses me passionately, by being distracted he slide himself in making me moan in his mouth   
I felt him smirks against me before kissing me again

He quickened the pace with every thrust   
His hand slide up my arm to mine 

He intertwined his hand in mine   
My moans continuously escaping my mouth and his escaping into my ear   
Making me moan more   
" dray" I managed to say, " together?"   
" together"  
______________  
After Draco gave me one of his shirts to sleep in. Draco wrapped his arms Around me as I laid on his chest " I love you" he blurted out quickly


	10. No bullshit

Never in my life would I had thought Draco Malfoy would be telling me he loves me   
I could tell it was hard for him and he looked nervous   
He was playing with my fingers as he arm was over my shoulder  
"Really? No bullshit Malfoy" I say turning around to him sitting up on the bed facing him

He nods nervously, I smile " I love you too" I say softly   
He looked up at me and a smile grew on his face. He lifted himself up and grabbing my cheeks and kissed me. " no bullshit Gideon?"   
I shook my head no " no bullshit"  
He kisses me yet again   
I truly do love him he's not perfect but to me he is to me   
____________  
The next morning I woke to Draco still having his arms wrapped around me   
" Draco" I said softly   
Nothing  
" Draco" I said again   
" hm?" He said still with his eyes shut " i gotta go"   
I say " and you need to get ready for class to" I say   
He lets me go and I look In his mirror again   
And yet again my body is covered in dark bites and hickeys   
Yet again I see that Smirk as he watches me   
" now I have to figure it how to get rid of these"  
He smirks   
I grab my things and head out " don't be late for breakfast" I say   
_________

I headed to breakfast after I got dressed   
I was putting on my tie as I started walking to breakfast   
And then I feel hands on my waist and then kissing my neck " Merlin Draco you scared me" I say still looking down at my tie   
" my bad" he says   
" here" he pulls me to him and finishes off my tie "there" he says " thanks" I smiled

We got to the great hall I went over to hermione first " morning" I say sitting next to her   
I looked down the table to see Fred George and Ron arguing about something 

I turn back to hermione " what's that all about" I say "fighting over who they think is mom's favorite son"   
" well we know it's not Percy" Harry says   
I snicker as I look back at Hermione   
" Merlin Serena Draco really marked you huh" she says tilting my neck   
I snickered " I'll see you in class" I say   
She nods and I head back to my table 

I claim a seat next to Draco, then an owl flew down the table and dropped a letter in front of me " I'm start to really hate getting letters" I say   
I pick up the letter and read the name " it's from Lizzie" I say " it's only been a day" I mutter  
I open the letter " oh it's for you draco"   
I say handing him the letter

" looks like the Gideon women have a thing for Malfoy" Blaise says " she's got good taste" I add   
Draco smirks then starts to read the letter " it's just her telling me the new spells she read about and her telling me she likes my hair and my eyes" 

I snatched the letter out of his hand " she's laying it on thick eh, Malfoy" Blaise says " shut up, it's just a crush" Draco adds 

Blaise stares at me " bloody hell dray you laid those on thick" he said pointing to my neck   
Draco smirks, I playfully smack his arm 

" anyway, there's a party tonight in the common room" Blaise says " what's it for" pansy comments   
" uh how am I supposed to know all I know is that I saw it on the board" Blaise adds " but all houses are invited" 

" so who's in"   
" me" Pansy add " me too" then Astoria.   
" me three" I add in " if she's going I am" Draco adds, I roll my eyes " cool and I heard Neville is bringing the good stuff" Blaise whispers " good stuff?" Astoria comments  
" the fucking weed Astoria what else"   
" well damn my bad" she spat back   
I snicker   
___________

11:30 pm  
Astoria pansy and I were getting ready the party   
I wore a black cropped spaghetti strap top with a matching black lacy skirt, Astoria wore a skin tight black dress and pansy wore a white cropped long sleeve crop top with grey sweatpants 

" hurry I can hear everyone having fun without me down there" pansy says   
We were waiting for Astoria to finish curling her hair 

We found the boys standing at the top of the stairs   
Draco looks at me up as down " I really shouldn't be letting you wear that but..."   
" but I look great" I finish his sentence   
He smirks " yea" he adds 

As we walked down the dormitory stairs you could hear the music all the way from the dorms   
I look Around the common room the rooms lights were dark green and white lights flashing   
The music was so loud you would have to yell to talk to someone 

The smell of weed and alcohol was in the air   
" oh there's the drinks, come on" pansy grabs Astoria and my hands and drags us to the drinks   
Causing me to let go of Draco's hand But I feel him grab back onto my hand   
And now he's walking with us to the drinks 

" what do you want to drink" he asks me   
Fred and George came bursting in with more bottles of alcohol   
Everyone cheered when they came in   
" whatever they brought" I say   
He nods and goes to get me a drink 

" you look great as always" Fred say behind me   
I turn Around " thanks"  
" so what's the party for" he asks " I don't know I don't Even know who threw it" I say  
Draco comes back 

He puts his hand around my waist and hands me the drink " Weasley" he says looking Fred up and down " Malfoy" Fred says   
I take a sip of my drink to avoid try tension between the two " lets dance" i say pulling Draco's arm away from Fred as he glares at him 

I turn my head to Him and put his hands on my waist and he looks directly into my eyes " have fun" I say I'm his ear   
He smirks 

As Draco and I danced we had more and more to drink " I love you" he shouted " I love you too" we said laughing as we continued dancing " BODY SHOTS" the twins yell to the crowd and everyone cheers. Fred wiped a table clean and pansy laid on it and Fred put 5 shot glasses on her stomach and then poured the alcohol on the shot glasses   
The sat the bottle down and one by one he picks one up with his mouth and throws his head back and drinking it and then did the same with the rest   
" let's do that" draco said grabbing my arm " get the hell up pansy" Draco says   
Pansy gets up and almost falls off the table   
Draco helps me up on the table and I lay down on the table   
" pour it" he says to Fred   
Draco moved my skirt down a little but not showing anything   
Fred placed 5 shot glasses along my stomach  
And then fills all 5   
For some extra fun he added three more on each of my arms and filled them up 

Draco smirked at me before he started   
One by one he grabbing one with his mouth tilting his head back and letting the drink fall down his throat and then onto the next   
He finished the five on my stomach he didn't stop there he did the others on my arms   
Once he finished everyone cheered   
I sat up and he immediately grabbed my face and kissed me  
"DRACOS NEXT, LIME AND TEQUILA SHOTS" Blaise yelled everyone cheered   
I take off his shirt throw it across the room   
He lays down on the table and Blaise handed me the stuff   
First I licked his chest, he smirked   
Then I poured on the salt where I licked   
Then I licked the salt off and then sucked the limes and then took the tequila body shot off him   
Once I was finished everyone cheered and started taking more shots 

Draco got off the table, still shirtless and he grabs my neck and kisses me " can I tell you something" he was really drunk 

I nod " you know they might of the shooting star we saw on the first day back here" he says   
I nod " I wished for a chance with you" he says before he passes out on my shoulder  
I catch him in my arms still shocked in what he said  
__________

I woke up in the common room with Blaise laying on my arm and Draco laying on my lap both on the couch  
I look down and see I'm just my shirts off I just have my bra on   
" oh shit"   
Pansy fell asleep on a table and Astoria fell asleep on the stairs   
I saw Fred and George passed out in the bathroom doorway next to each other and Ron laying on top of them   
We all woke up around the same time   
I immediately grab my head it was pounding  
" where's my shirt" I hear Draco's raspy morning voice " where's mine" I say Draco shot his eyes tone and sees my shirts gone  
I push Blaise off me and he fall off the couch " damn Serena" he says getting up   
" where's your shirt!" Draco says I shrug my shoulders 

" get off us Ron" the Twins said from the bathroom  
Pansy almost fell off the table she was on and Astoria came over to the couch 

Draco sits up on the couch and I wrap my arms around him " no seriously where is your shirt"   
He said putting his arms around me " why are you yelling" I say shhhing him " why are you yelling" he says doing the same thing

We heard footsteps from the stairs and we see Neville walking out the dorms with two girls   
" slytheirn parties at the best" he says   
We all watch him as he walked out with the girls   
" I guess that plant talk got him a long way" pansy says pouring herself another drink  
" how can you still drink" Blaise says " what I'm thirsty" she says 

" shhh you guys are so loud" I say " you two were the drunkest, you were taking body shots off each other" Blaise adds "yea that was hot" draco says   
"I found your shirt Draco" Astoria says   
He grabs it out her hand and hands it to me " cover up" he says  
I take the shirt out of his hands   
The twins and Ron got up and walked out the dungeon 

" why did we have to have a party on a school night" I say getting up " makes it more fun"   
" ima skipping classes" I say walking to my dorm   
" me to" Draco says following me 

I got up to my dorm with Draco and I see two Raven claws naked on the floor   
Draco kicks one of them " get the hell out" they hear his voice and gran their clothes and run out the room   
He closes the door behind him   
I plop down on my bed and hurry Under the sheets   
He comes in the bed behind me " so the night I the shooting star..." I say " shut up" he says   
" so you remember that but don't remember how you lost your shirt" I say "no the real question how do you lose your shirt" he says   
" probably from all the body shots" I say   
" not funny" he says   
_____________  
A little while later I felt a little better and went to dinner but Draco didn't he was still feeling the side affects of last night so I let him stay in my bed 

" Draco still feeling it?" pansy asked me " yea" I say   
We sit down at the slytheirn table and the whole great hall was quiet anyone barley making a sound no one making a sound at slytheirn table " how many people came" Astoria said holding her head   
" all four houses" Blaise adds 

"I'm not going to a party for a year" pansy said " lies" Blaise Astoria and I say in unison   
" drunk Draco is my new favorite person" Blaise said   
" Mine too" I say laughing with Blaise


	11. December

December   
The air was cooling snow sticking to the ground   
Kids running around in the courtyard making snow angels and snowmans with friends   
I was walking through the courtyard with Draco's arm around me as we headed to the common room 

" what are you fling for Christmas" Draco asks me as I was watching other kids play in the snow " a the grangers like always Lizzie said that's what's she wanted to do" I say " you?" 

" Christmas at the manor is dreadful, I mean there's decorations and this annual Christmas party my parents throw for the sacred 28 families " he says   
" no presents?" I question " my father thinks it's stupid but my moms sneaks me gifts before my father wakes up, she likes to sit at the bottom of my bed and watches me open them"   
I smile at his memory " hey lovebirds!" We heard a familiar voice behind us 

We turned around " Blaise"   
" and Astoria and pansy" I finished " so you two going to the Yule ball?" Astoria said catching up with us " no! It's just a stupid dance" Draco said   
I frowned at his response " want to go to hogsmeade with us?" Pansy asked me " yea" I said   
I went to let go of Draco's arm but he tightened his grip " I'll be fine" I say   
He glared at the girls but soon let me go 

We cut them off and went the other direction I felt Draco's eyes on me as I got out of his sight  
" so do you really not want to go to the Yule ball" Astoria asked me putting her hands on her pocket "no I do but it's fine Draco's right, it's just a stupid dance" I say fiddling Around with my rings 

Draco   
As I watched Serena leave my sight I grew more nervous, pansy and Astoria are reckless more pansy but she'll be fine her voice assured me  
" why don't you want to go the Yule ball" Blaise questioned me " because it's stupid" I said   
" don't you think Serena would want to go?"   
" no" I added   
He shrugged it off and we headed back to the common room   
__________

Soon it was lunch and Serena still wasn't back   
I grew worrisome, " calm down mate she'll be fine they'll will be Back at any moment" Blaise assured me " I'm not worried" i lied " yea sure mate, just eat something" he said " no I'm not hungry" I said pushing away the food

I soon heard giggling, I knew it belonged to her   
I looked up towards the great hall doors and saw her  
Her eyes scanned the room and her eyes met mine and a smile immediately grew on her face and her cheeks grew red 

She walked over to me and sat down next to me  
I saw she had two bags " do you want to see what I got" she asked me, I nodded smiling 

I toned out everything except her as her eyes lit up as she showed me what she bought   
" and this necklace was the last one...thank Merlin right I had argue with this first year about it but I got it" she says 

I smiled knowing she had fun " anyway I think I found the perfect dress while shopping.."   
I saw her frown at what Astoria said   
I turned to the conversation " dress for the what?" I questioned " the ball dumbass" she said   
I glared at her " pansy did you find one?" Serena asked her " there's this one I had my eye on I think I'm going to get it tomorrow" she said   
" what are you two going to do if your not going to the ball" Blaise asked us   
Serena shrugged her shoulders 

_____________

Serena   
The ball was in two days, I started packing for Christmas break so I could see Lizzie and hermione 

I headed over to Gryffindor tower and George let me and I headed to hermiones dorm   
I opened the door and saw her and Ginny playing a board game. " oh can I play" I say joining them on the floor " of course come on" she said patting a seat next to her " so are you all packed" she asked handing me a board game piece 

I nodded as I set the piece on the board " I'm so excited to see my parents and Lizzie"   
I smiled at her comment " me to" I say   
" I'm just a little sad my parents won't be here for this one" I frown 

Hermione and Ginny hugged me " don't worry you'll have bunches of fun at the ball to take your mind off it" she says " oh I'm not going" I say " why" she said setting the cards down " draco doesn't want to go, but it's fine really" I say   
Her and Ginny look at each other   
It was fine, really it was


	12. Opinions

It was the 24th the snow was still sticking  
I walked Through the corridor as I saw boys asking their girlfriends to the ball, spinning them around after they said yes, I love Draco I truly do but I do wish he was a bit more romantic   
I was walking to hogsmeade by myself, it was early in the morning so there was barley anyone out, I made my way out the castle and headed to look around at the shops, I saw this one shop, a dress shop I guess this is where pansy was talking about getting her dress   
I saw this one dress emerald green, a ball gown almost, it was beautiful 

A glossy green rime-stones and neck line that definitely showed cleavage " what are you doing out here so early" I heard a voice behind me   
I quickly turn around and my eyes met his "hi Blaise" I say " what's wrong" he says " nothing I was just ..."   
" looking at the dresses" he interrupts me   
I looked down " yea just admiring them, do you want to get back to the castle, breakfast should be starting soon" I say walking in front of him " you sure your ok?"   
"Yes Blaise everything fine" I say

______________  
Draco   
I was at breakfast with Blaise and we were waiting for the girls well I was waiting for Serena " mate, you have to take Serena to the ball" Blaise admits   
My head turned to him " what, no she doesn't want to go" I say   
"Yes she does" he says " no she doesn't don't you think I would know if she did" I say " if you're so sure then, you know how to read minds right? Then read her mind"  
" fine I will" I say 

I see the girls walk in the great hall more importantly I see my girl   
She sees me and her face lit up   
She comes over to the table and sit down next to me   
My hand makes it's way to her thigh   
I watch her as she put eggs on her plate   
I looked to Blaise and he gestured to her   
She was thinking about me, a smile appeared on my face but then the thought soon left her mind and   
She was thinking about a dress, a beautiful dress   
It was definitely look beautiful on her   
She was thinking about herself in the dress and she was at the ball   
Fuck I'm a horrible person  
Ofcourse she wants to go how could I be so stupid   
______________  
I walked her to class and i saw granger in the halls " hey m- granger" I said " what Malfoy"   
" I- uh do you think Serena would want to go to the ball?"she pushed my chest " of-course you idiot and your stupid enough to say it Stupid without asking her about it first"   
" why didn't she tell me" I asked " Malfoy, how thick are you..."   
" don't push it granger"   
" she worships you Malfoy, your her boyfriend you should know how she feels, she grew up in the muggle world, she wants that cheesy romantic stuff just like any other girl"   
" but-.."  
" shut up I'm not done, you're going to Ask her to the dance and you're going to do it in a romantic way"   
" how am I supposed to do that"   
" here's what you going to do..."

_____________

Serena   
After class I saw Hermione and Draco talking   
It was weird very weird   
" hey guys" I approached them   
" uh hello darling" he said kissing my forehead   
" what's going on" I say, looking at both of them " uh darling, do you want to go to the ball" Draco asked me 

Yes yes yes a million times yes   
" do you?" I asked   
" uh I'll catch up with you go on to class" he said   
" uh...ok" I said looking at both of them 

Draco   
I watched as she walked into her next class " see!" Hermione snapped at me " huh?"   
" she wants your opinion, she listens to you, say if I were to tell her that she should go to the dance she wouldn't listen to me, as much as I hate to say it she cares about your opinion the most, now run along the dance starts in 5 hours" she says " uh thanks granger"  
" no problem, and hurt her I will kill you"   
" I have no doubt in that granger" I say walking away


	13. The Yule ball

I was at the astronomy tower alone looking down at the students heading to hogsmeade to   
Some coming back with their dresses and girls in groups laughing with each other 

3 hours until the ball and I was probably sitting in my dorm watching a movie with Draco, maybe I should tell him, no, it was to late anyway 

I pushed myself up from the railing and started walking back to the common room   
I made it to the common room and it was empty it was weird it's never empty   
I headed up to my room

And tried to open the door and noticed it was locked   
"Uh Astoria? Pansy? Why is the door locked"   
I say " uh we just need a moment" one of them said   
It sounded like someone fell " uhh is everything alright" I try the knob again 

No answer 

" I'm using my wand" I say " no no no" pansy rushes and says " just come back a little later" she said   
" uh ok" I say  
I walk down the stairs and into the common room and I see Blaise run across to the girls dormitories " uh Blaise" I say 

He puts his hands behind his back and turns to me   
" what have you got there" I say gesturing to his hands " nothing important" he says 

" uh ok... do you want to hang out Astoria and pansy are being weird"   
" uh I can't I have to uh do something" he says   
" well have you seen Draco?"   
" uh... no sorry".   
" ok well I'll see you later I guess"   
" yes ok we.."  
He ran off towards the girls dormitories before I finished my sentence   
I made my way down the stairs and head out the dungeon 

I ran into Fred in my way to the library "hey gorgeous, why are you out here alone" he says  
" my friends and boyfriend are avoiding me apparently" I say closing my book   
" why aren't you getting ready for the ball?" He asks " not going, Draco thinks it stupid" 

" some boyfriend" he says " ok then why are you not getting ready for the dance" I say " I don't need quite as long to get ready as girls do"   
" Funny aren't you Weasley" I say  
Fred and I joked around some more before we were interrupted 

" what are you doing in the library" I heard a familiar voice " I guess that my cue, I'll see you later" he says   
Draco and Fred glared at each other as he exited the library   
Draco sat in the chair next to me " you alright darling" he said putting a loose strand of hair behind my ear " yea"   
" what was he talking about" he said   
" nothing just the ball" I say. " come on I want to show you something" he says grabbing my hand 

Every since I've started dating Draco I've stopped asking questions because he never answers them anyway   
"Who do you think hermione is going with ive never gotten the chance to ask her"   
" Granger? Having a date" he scoffed   
I playfully smack his arm 

We head up to the dungeon through the common room and to my dormitory " what are we doing here?"   
" one second stay here" he says  
I nod   
He opens the door and walks in and closes the door 

What are you playing at Draco Malfoy

He opens the door and I see the floor flooded in rose petals   
Candles surrounding them in a pattern to my bed and then the dress I saw on the shop at hogsmeade  
" um... hermione said you would like this and uhh well..."   
" I love it" I say stepping towards him " really? Well uh this is me asking you to ball"   
" wait really?"   
Draco   
I watched as her face lit up  
I felt even more horrible for not thinking about it before 

I nodded to her question still nervous   
" don't be mad but I kinda read your mind and..."   
" and that's how you got the dress" he says 

A smile grew on her face " so? Do you want to go with me" I ask   
" yes.yes ofcourse" she says   
He immediately embraces me with a hug   
God I love her   
" why didn't you tell me you wanted to go" I said in her ear   
" I didn't want to make you feel bad"  
She whispered back tighten the hug   
" tell me next time" 

She nodded " because you don't know how long it took to set this up"   
" what? We basically did it all" Blaise said from the dorm along with Astoria and pansy " well I bought everything so shut it" 

I turn my attention back to her  
God she is beautiful   
" can you get out" I turned to them realizing they were still there  
" hurry up And snog so we can get ready" pansy said 

Serena   
They close the door back " who knew you were such a romantic"   
" only for you" he says then kisses me   
" I love you"   
" I love you" I finish   
" well you should Get ready" he said walking to try for   
" wait! Is this why you were talking to hermione" I ask " hate to Say it but yes" he admits   
I smile " well here you go don't take to long either" he says to Astoria and pansy   
I snicker to myself   
The girls walk in and close the door behind them " well let's get to it, we have a lot of work to do" pansy says   
She puts her hands together   
____________  
" oh my merlin that dress is truly beautiful on you" pansy says as I stood infront of the Body mirror   
" it is isn't" I question while looking in the mirror   
"But you two are just stunning" I say turning to them 

Pansy wearing a dark blue tight fitting and Astoria with a red lacy dress with the back cut out   
" Astoria who are you going with?" Pansy questioned "oh I forgot to tell you two, but it's Adrian he asked me yesterday" she says putting her earrings on " and I take it pansy you're going With Blaise?" I say spraying on my perfume  
" yes I really like him actually" she admits   
Astoria and I smile at each other 

" will you three hurry up Draco's getting nervous" Blaise yells from outside the door   
" shut it Blaise no I'm not" we then hear Draco " lies..."   
the fighting continues   
" Draco's nervous? You've really had a impact on him huh Rena?"   
" doubt that" I say curling the last piece of my hair   
" done?" Astoria says " uh you two go ahead without me"   
" nerves?" Pansy asked   
I nodded   
" take your time" she said as her and Astoria  
walked out 

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror   
" you can do this, why am I even nervous he's my boyfriend for merlins sake"   
" come on Serena he's seen you naked this is a piece of cake" 

" where's Serena" i hear Draco say from out side   
" she's nervous" pansy answered   
I heard the door open and quickly fixed my hair and walked out the bathroom 

" my god, you're beautiful" Draco muttered   
He looked dashing, his hair sitting perfectly the tux everything about him is perfect 

"Are you ok?" He asked stepping towards me   
No Your fucking perfect and I'm freaking out because of it " yea" I said calming my thoughts  
" well shall we?" He says holding his hand out 

I grabbed his hand, they fit so perfectly together before we left the room he pulled me towards him and kissed me " you're perfect" he whispered in my ear   
He intertwined his fingers into mine and guided me out the room  
" I knew You weren't looking at that dress for nothing" Blaise said   
" you look beautiful" he said   
I gave him a smile 

We heard down the dormitories stairs with Draco not letting my hand go  
We went through the common room and out the dungeon and started heading to the great hall 

As we entered the great hall, it was decorated like winter   
White everywhere, people dancing and some sitting  
I spotted hermione and smiled   
I guided Draco along with me as I head over to her " be nice" I said to Draco as we approached her Harry and Ron

" no promises" he says tighten the grip on my hand "merlin Serena you look amazing" she said hugging me Draco still didn't let my hand go   
" forget me you look beautiful"   
He cheeks grew red, " nice dress robes Ron" I said   
" yea my mom is really trying to embarrass me" he said 

Draco snickered behind me, I nudged him " you still look dashing" I assured him   
"You too Harry" " thanks Serena" he said smiling   
" you look good too draco" hermione said " thanks granger" he muttered lowly   
I nudged him " you to" he muttered " thanks" hermione said   
He tugged my hand letting me know he wanted to go   
" I'll see you guys later" I said   
As Draco and I started walking to the punch table   
" crabbe and goyle spiked the punch" he said "well" i gestured to the punched " I don't trust them those idiots can mess up anything, I'll get you a water" he said walking the other way 

" you keep getting even more beautiful every time I see you huh Gideon"   
I turn around and see Fred " thank you Fred" I say   
" Malfoy came around huh?"   
" yea actually" I said smiling, " well who are you here with" I say " I don't like to just keep my self to one person, I'm moving around letting the girls come to me" he says 

I felt a hand around my waist and I turned my head and see Draco " Weasley" he says handing me a water bottle " Malfoy" he nodded   
" I'll see you later Serena" Fred smiled 

He left and it was just me and Draco " do you want to dance?" He asks me   
" do you?" I say   
" do you?" He asks " yes" I admitted 

"Why are you two just standing here come in "   
Blaise drags both Draco and i to the dance floor 

____________  
The night was amazing the ball was starting to die down and I was horny   
" dray" i said lightly tapping his hand " hm?" He hummed, meeting my eyes " can we uh, get out of here" I said 

He raised his eyebrow, I moved my hand up his thigh " yes we can definitely leave now" we got up and snuck out the ball 

" follow me" he said taking my hand   
We run off to the prefects bathroom   
" this is the one with that huge bath" I said   
He nodded " I sometimes forget you're a prefect" i said   
He muttered the password and pulled me in by my waist Our laughs filling the room 

He put my arms on his shoulders as he kisses me   
" shall we" he waved his hand and the tube was filled with bubbly water   
I looked back at him and smirked

I turn around and Draco unzipped my dress letting it fall to the floor   
I step out of it take off his tuxs black coat   
I unbuttoned his shirt, I admired his muscular Physique 

I bit my lip as he continued the rest   
He stepped up to the high up stair to the bath   
He held out his hand, I smiled as I grabbed onto his hand  
Draco   
I pulled her towards me and picked her up by the waist and set her in the bath   
Her giggle being music to my ears   
" I love you" I said   
" I love you" she said back   
Just hearing her say those words made my heart flutter


	14. Two weeks

Serena   
As Draco lifted me into the bath he smiled as I giggled  
" I love you" he said   
"I love you"   
I could never resist him, he would always have that dominance and hold on me   
I could never live someone else like I love him 

The bath wasn't to deep I could stand up normally but I was short   
I watched as the bubbles covered him, he gestured me to him with two fingers   
I moved closer to him and he lifted my chin and kissed me " how am I going to go 2 weeks without you" he said in between breaths   
I didn't know either, I craved him everyday   
" I guess we'll just make tonight very memorable until we see each other again

He lifted up my thighs to were I'm on his lap   
My arm resting on his shoulders   
Bubbles covering majority of my body   
I gasp as I slid down more on his length  
His hands moved to my waist moving me back and forth onto him 

"You're beautiful" he cupped my face as I continued moving back and forth onto his shaft   
He pulled my face down to him and kissed me gently   
He moved my hips faster causing me to moan in his mouth  
" fuck" he muttered whilst my hips moved faster   
I threw my head back as our moans echoed in the bathroom   
The sound of his groans and moans were music to ears   
" dray-I'm..." I couldn't manage to finish my sentence but he knew what I was saying   
" do it cum... cum for me Serena" without hesitation I released and so did he 

I tilt my head back up catching my breath  
I looked at him knowing what he did " I'll buy you the pill tomorrow" he said running his fingers through his hair 

I got off his lap and sat in between he legs   
He turned my head to him and kissed me gently

" your the greatest thing to ever happen to me Serena" he says   
My cheeks grew red and a smile grew on my face   
" promise to never leave me" He asks   
" I promise" I say without hesitation   
He lightly kissed me as he Caressed my shoulders 

____________

The next day it was right back home  
The group agreed we will come back here for new years to celebrate with Each other   
As I closed up my trunk Draco came in   
" ready?" 

I sealed the final latch " yes" I stood up   
I went to grab my trunk but Draco stopped me   
" no let me do it" 

I wasn't about to argue with him so I left him have it   
He walked out my dorm behind with my trunk. " hurry up the trains leaving soon" pansy said from the bottom of the stairs " oh shut it, it's not like your in a rush to get home" I say   
She smiles 

We headed to the train and we all sat together in a big booth until we got to the platform   
As I got off the train to the platform   
I was greeted with a big hug from Lizzie   
I bent down to her level " your finally back" she hugged me tightly " how was the ball" she asked me   
" perfect" I whispered in to her   
I could sense Draco's smirk on his face now   
"Draco!" 

She yelled and immediately ran to him   
After they hugged he pull out a small box which it looked like it contained a bracelet " marry Christmas Lizzie" he said handing it to her " can I open it now" she looked at me 

I nodded and she opened the box   
It held a beautiful diamond bracelet " it's beautiful, thank you" she said hugged Draco   
" oh there's Fred and George" she ran to the other side of the platform 

"I'll see you in two weeks" I say " counting down the seconds" he says   
He pulls me in for a long gentle kiss   
" I love you" I say   
" I love you" he says back 

" afternoon love birds" hermione said coming up to us " my parents are on the other side of the platform" she says  
I nodded " right" I say looking at Draco   
" im still walking you to the other side of the platform" he said " ok I'm ready now" Lizzie said coming back   
I rolled my eyes 

He picked up mine and hermiones bag " well thanks you Malfoy" hermione says " your welcome"   
He was trying that's all that mattered 

We made it to the other side of the platform and hermiones parents spotted us and Lizzie and hermiones ran up to them " be safe, don't do anything stupid" I say fixing his collar " same for you"   
"Two weeks" he said   
" two weeks" I repeated 

I took my trunk from him, hermione had already gotten hers  
He watched me as I was greeted by the grangers   
After I looked back and he was walking back into the platform to get his things 

Two weeks Malfoy  
"Lizzie wanted to wait to open presents until you guys got back" Mrs granger said   
" yea let's go so we can see what we got"   
Lizzie said pulling hermione and I's arms to the car 

________

When we got home hermione and I put our stuff upstairs   
The grangers had enough room for Lizzie and i to have our separate rooms  
Thank Merlin 

" mione, Serena come on" Lizzie said from the bottom of the stairs   
" coming" hermione said " I wanted to give this you in private" she said handing me a gift " hermione you..."   
"Open it" she said   
I tore the wrapping paper back and it looked like a photo book And it had my family name on the cover   
I open it and see tons of moving pictures of me hermione Lizzie my family from years ago   
I quickly wiped my tears and hug hermione   
" I love you Rena and I'm sorry they can't be here"   
" it's ok mione" I say embracing her more   
" now open mine" I say getting a gift out my bag   
She tore the wrapping paper back   
" you didn't" she said getting excited  
" I did"   
" you got me the exclusive book it famous wizards and witches and what's makes them famous" 

She's been talking about wanting the book since she got to hogwarts in first year " you are literally the best person ever" she hugged me " you and your books" I said shaking my head and smiling 

We headed downstairs and saw presents under the tree " alright blue gifts are for Hermione, pink is for Lizzie and purple is for Serena" mr and mrs granger said   
We began opening our presents that were sorted by color Hermione got tons of book like she wanted  
Lizzie got tons of toys and other things and I got tons of jewelry they was beautiful and teenager things

After dinner I headed up to my room for bed   
I started unpacking my things and when I got down to a corner in my trunk I noticed a box wrapped Like gifts " what the..." I said grabbing the box along with a not taped to it 

I opened the note and read it   
"You didn't think i forgot you did you?" 

D.M   
Ps: I love you

The note read, I smiled the whole time while reading  
It, looks like Draco and I had the same ideas 

I open the box and in it contained a diamond bracelet similar to Lizzie bit very different in many way   
I flipped it over to see some writhing craved into the inside of it  
" I promise to love you to the very end -D.M"   
It read   
My vision was getting blurry from my tears " your something else Malfoy" I said smiling back at the bracelet


	15. Separation Anxiety

Draco 

" oh there he is" my mother greets me excitedly as I got him   
" how's school" she said hugging me   
" great"   
" is father?..."   
" no he's not here right now" she calms me   
"Good" I say taking my this upstairs " come back down soon I have gifts for you"   
" thank you mother" 

I went up to my room and started to unpack and noticed what look like a gift onto it my clothes   
I take the gift and it had a note taped on the back of it 

" there's probably nothing I can get you that you don't already have so here's this   
To use it just write in it whenever you want to take it me but can't" 

Love,  
Serena   
Ps: I love you 

I smiled at the note before getting back to the gift   
I unwrapped it and it was a notebook I opened the cover which had my name on the front 

I sat it down at my desk and grabbed a pen   
"Serena." I wrote   
It disappeared   
And a few moments later   
" yes?" Popped up   
It's enchanted, Merlin she's creative   
"335 hours till I see you again" I wrote   
" cant wait and I love my gift" she wrote   
" I love mine"   
After it disappeared I wrote " I guess we had the same idea" I wrote smiling   
" I love you"   
" I love you"   
Serena   
It's been a week now and Hermione is almost finished with all the books she got for Christmas  
She got 28 books and she's read 24   
" I swear you're mental" I say looking at one of her books in her room " you mean smart?"   
She smirks " did Draco like the gift"   
I nodded " good because it took me 2 weeks to figure out how to get it enchanted"   
" and I thank you hermione" I saw kissing her cheek

" what are you doing today" I said sitting on her bed   
" reading" she said " as your bestfriend I can't let you do that" I take the book out of her hand " let's go we're going shopping" I saw grabbing her hand   
" can we get more books!"   
" no" I say   
The grangers were out with Lizzie because she wanted to go hang out with some of her friends from school 

__________

We got to to the mall and it wasn't to packed but hermione was nervous   
She doesn't go to malls much " Come on, let's go in here" I say pulling her hand   
We went into this store and got a couple things   
I went to go try on some stuff and I went to find hermione and I found her getting hit on by some guys 

" you ok hermione" I say looking the guys up and down "no she's good we were just talking to her" they say smirking " I think she can talk for her self" I look at hermione she looked nervous " how bout two come hang out with us later" one of them say smirking 

" no thank you" I say guiding hermione out but they pull her hand back   
So I'n result I kicked him down there " touch her again and I'll do worse" I said to him   
I put my arm around hermione we paid and left

" this is why I stay home and read books" she said  
" I'm sorry, how bout we stop at the book store and I'll get you a book any book on me"   
Her face lit it " that's better" she said   
I smiled as we walked out the store   
_____________  
" one week darling" draco wrote  
" how many hours is that since you're Counting" I wrote back   
"168" he wrote   
" Lizzie wants to talk to you" I wrote   
" hi Draco"   
" hello Lizzie"   
" my sister has been talking about you nonstop"   
" good"   
" some guys were hitting on her and hermione at the mall and she kicked them down there" Lizzie wrote   
" which one kicked the guy?" He wrote   
" Serena"   
" good" he wrote back 

_____________

It was the day I was going back to hogwarts  
I was going so I could celebrate New Years with the group and hermione is going to the weasleys for New Years and Lizzie is staying at him 

" all packed?" Hermione asked me   
" yes" I say closing my trunk " Merlin that is heavy"   
I say lifted it up to walk downstairs   
" ok so hermione is what Again?" Mr granger asked " apparating, I'll be fine and she's going to the train station" hermione say " ok be safe both of you" they say   
" tell Draco I said hi" Lizzie said   
I rolled my eyes " ok"   
I apparated to the train station and hermione apparated to the weasleys   
I got through the platform   
And I could hear their voices right before I entered the train   
" where is she"   
" idk Draco I'm sure shes coming"   
" shut up Blaise your girlfriend is here"   
" shut up Draco"   
" all of you are here where is she"  
" I'll go to the grangers myself..."  
" calm down Draco she's on her way just sit down she'll be here in a minute"   
" the train is about to leave don't tell me to calm down pansy"   
Merlin he has separation anxiety   
I make my way through true compartments to find them 

I reached the slytheirn compartment and I see his white hair from the other side   
" merlin Draco there she is"   
He turns around and hugged me tightly   
" what took you so long" he says   
" Lizzie wouldn't stop talking" I said   
" Merlin Serena your boyfriend had separation anxiety" pansy says 

Draco holds up the middle finger at her while still hugging me " Draco darling you can let me Go now"   
He realized and broke the hug   
He noticed the bracelet on my wrist and smiled   
He gestured to the seat and I sat down and he sat down next to me " so how was your Christmas" Blaise asked me " great" I say 

" so I brought the booze for New Years" he says gesturing to his bag " ofcourse you did" Draco said 

____________

When we arrived at the castle, Draco insisted that he carry my bags to my dorm " how was Christmas at the manor?" I asked   
" quiet, Lucius wasn't there" he said sitting my trunk down Then came and sat down next to me 

He trailed his hand up my thigh and cupped my face with his Free hand and gently kissed me   
But grew rough as the kiss grew deeper   
He went to unbutton my shirt  
" guys!" Pansy came running in " what" Draco and I said in unison " sorry sorry, thought you would want to know that you have a new roommate Draco" she finished 

" what" he said getting you " dray" I whined " come on" he said grabbing my hand I re buttoned my shirt as we went over to his dorm 

We got to his dorm and saw goyle unpacking his stuff in the other bed " fuck!" Draco said  
" why?" He said glaring at goyle   
" my dorm was over packed so I got moved here" he says " I guess no more shagging on the regular for you to" pansy says smirking   
Draco glared at pansy 

" maybe we'll do it in your bed" Draco said to pansy " you wouldn't" pansy said " oh really" he raised an eyebrow and grabbed my arm and we quickly ran Into my dorm " stop playing Malfoy" pansy say from outside the door


	16. New Years

TW: I almost cried making this   
But don't read if your Easily triggered   
Around 11 pm we all went up to the astronomy tower   
Blaise brought booze and some muggle weed He got while on break 

" want to hit it Serena?" Pansy asked me "ye..."   
"No she doesn't" Draco interrupts me "dray" i nudge him " your not getting my girlfriend high" he said " we don't know what's in that muggle shit, so I should try it to make sure it's safe" he says   
I roll my eyes as he takes a hit 

I grab a cup and pour me some fire whiskey   
" Merlin that's strong" I mutter   
Draco put his arm Around me as we look out at the sky   
" almost time" Astoria said looking at the clock   
" how long" pansy asked " 5 min" Astoria adds 

___________

Soon enough We started the countdown   
10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
As the fireworks went off Draco pulled me to him and kissed me   
The neon colors flashing and reflecting off onto our faces   
Adrian and Astoria kissing and so was pansy and Blaise   
" happy new year Serena"   
" happy new year Draco" 

______________  
After the countdown Draco and I snuck away and went to the nearest bathroom   
He lifted me up on the counter and roughly kissed me 

Leaving wet kisses around my jawline and torso   
My soft moans filled his ears   
He slid of my skirt as I took my shirt off and I set it on the counter 

He slid down my underwear and then undid his pants and without warning he pushes himself inside me 

"Draco" I moan which Made him ram himself into me faster   
" you're a little slut for me aren't you"   
I bit my lip and nodded as my nails dig into his back leaving marks

" fuck your so tight Serena" he groaned   
I threw my head back resting my arms on his shoulders   
He cups my breasts as we both came   
Both of our breath was unsteady  
He handed me my shirt and my underwear and skirt   
He helped me off the counter and kissed me passionately   
After we headed back to the common room 

_________

Summer was near and school was ending very soon a week to be exact   
So ofcourse slytheirn was throwing a party 

I was in the common room sitting on Draco's lap as we studied together for potions " hello my Second favorite couple" 

We looked up and saw pansy and Blaise sitting on the couch " who's number one" Draco asks   
" us" Blaise says kissing pansy   
Draco and I roll our eyes 

Next thing we know Astoria came in the common room crying " Astoria? What's wrong" I question   
" h-he broke up with me"   
" Adrian?" Pansy asks. She nodded   
She ran up to the dorms   
And pansy and I ran after her

" Astoria what happened" I said " he like a stupid ravenclaw girl" she said into her pillow   
" I'm sorry babes" pansy said rubbing her back " well tonight's party will take your mind off of it" I say " really?" She says " yea we'll make sure you have fun" pansy says " yes you can show him what he's missing" pansy says 

__________

The last before summer vacation and the party was going to be the biggest one yet   
We could all hear the music already " ready?"   
Pansy asked me

I nodded ask fixed my dress   
I wore a dark green skin tight dress with Spaghetti straps  
Pansy wore the same thing but in white and Astoria wore a lacy body suit   
Why would anyone want to break up with her   
"Let's go" pansy shouted because the music was loud

We got Astoria " Astoria you don't need Adrian he's a dick now go find you some other dick" pansy says   
" what type of advice is that" I say   
" shh"   
I roll my eyes as we walk down the dormitory stairs  
It looks like every house was there it was bigger than the last one for sure 

" where are you getting all these reveling clothes" Draco said   
I smirked " they only come out for special occasions" I say   
He smirks and kisses me  
__________  
A while into dancing and parting I chilled for a little   
" what do you want to Drink"   
He asked me " uh surprise me" I say   
He nods and goes to the drink table 

_____________

It had been a couple minutes and Draco wasn't back yet I looked Around and didn't see him at the drink table   
I looked around the party and didn't see him   
I went up to the dorms to look in his room   
But I just saw goyle " hey goyle have you seen Draco?" 

" oh yea he's coming back" he said pulling my arm into the room " uh ok but where is he"   
I look Around the room and didn't see him   
I heard a click sound 

I turn and see goyle with the door closed and he locked the door " what are you doing goyle"   
I soon realized he was drunk   
I felt around for my wand " looking for this?" He said dangling my wand in his hand " give it here goyle" I say   
He throws it across the room   
And come closer to me to the point he pushed me on his bed  
" goyle stop"   
" hush it will be quick" he said   
He pins my arms down   
He was stronger than me and I couldn't get out of his grip   
"Goyle please"   
He held my wrist tightly forming bruises   
" g.." he Tried kissing me and I moved my face   
" goyle please stop" I whined   
" no ones going to hear you, just let it happen"   
He lifted up my dress and moved my underwear " stop!" I tried to scream   
He covered my mouth and undid his pants  
Tears started streaming down my face   
" stay still and it will be over quickly"   
" please stop I'm begging you" I cried   
But he didn't stop. He pushed himself in side me " goyle stop it hurts" I cried louder   
" please" my voice weakened   
He thrusts himself in me once more and more over and over again and didn't stop   
Every time I tried getting out of his grip he tightened the grip on my to were there bruises all over my body. " Draco was getting this all to himself, he needs to learn to share" he said pushing himself into me harder   
My cries getting louder " please goyle"   
I tried pushing him off but he did budge   
Someone started banging on the door " go away" he yelled covering my mouth " goyle Open the door, have you seen Serena" I hear Draco say   
I tried talking but goyle covered my mouth so Draco couldn't hear my muffled screams " no she's not in here!"He yelled  
Don't be stupid Draco check for yourself   
I hear him mutter a spell on the door and the door opened  
My blurry eyes Met Draco's   
" what the fuck"Draco   
I was able to escape his grip I got up and ran to Draco " dray..." I could barley speak   
I saw Blaise behind me  
" Blaise take Serena to her room" Draco said   
Blaise grabbed my hand and helped me to my room   
I hear the door slam behind me " are you ok" Blaise asked me   
I shook my head no   
I was not ok


	17. No more smiles

Draco 

I went to get Serena a drink and Blaise stopped me " hey could you help me real quick, filch is circling around the dungeon"   
" what do you want me to do?"   
" help me get rid of him so he doesn't come up here"   
" fine but let's hurry" 

________  
After we got rid of filch I went back to the party and Went to find Serena  
I asked Astoria and pansy, Fred George,granger and even potter no one seen her   
I went up to her room and she wasn't there   
I went to my room and the door was closed   
I started banging on the door " go away!" I heard goyle yell " goyle open the door, have you seen Serena?"'I asked trying to open the door  
" no she not in here!" He yelled   
I used a spell to unlock the door   
I open the door and saw goyle On top of Serena fucking her and covering her mouth as tears came down her face   
" what the fuck" I yell at goyle   
He looked at me and his grip loosened on her and she got up and I saw bruises All over her body   
She ran into my arms as she cried   
I looked back at goyle   
" hey man did you fin..." Blaise said Behind me   
" Blaise take Serena to her room"   
I let her go into Blaises arms   
and I close the door behind me, " your a dead man goyle"   
" Draco its not what it looked like" he tried to defend himself   
I saw her wand on the floor " you even disarmed her, and raped her" I said   
" Draco..."   
" shut the hell up" I yell   
My fist started colliding with his face   
The blood splattered on the bed and but i didn't stop   
I wanted him to die   
" YOU FUCKING RAPED HER YOU FUCKING PIG"   
I kept going and there was no stopping   
The door bursted open and came in Fred George   
" what the hell did you do too Serena" they yelled at goyle   
"finish that off for me?" I said walking to the door  
"Pleasure" they said looking at goyle   
I closed the door and heard goyles pathetic crying muffled over the music   
Serena   
I laid in my bed disgusted by myself   
Hermione Blaise Astoria and pansy surrounding me   
" I'm killing that fat Bastard" hermione said   
Blaise put the cover over me " do you need anything Serena" Blaise asked me   
I shook my head no   
I still felt his hands making bruises all over my body   
Tears still running down my face   
The force he used, he liked that I was scared   
The door slammed open and I saw Draco "let's leave them" Blaise said  
Draco stood at the foot of my bed   
Draco   
Tears were still running down her face   
I can't believe I left her, I shouldn't have never left her  
" Serena"  
I tried touching her and she jumped   
" im not going to hurt you"  
She couldn't even look me in the eye  
She stood up and ran into my arms  
I Wrapped my arms around her body   
One wrapped around her waist and the other on her head " im sorry" I muttered   
" Draco he..."   
" I know, I know" I kissed her forehead and just continued hugging her  
She never let go  
____________  
The next morning I stayed up all night watching her, making sure she fell asleep   
She woke up a couple times having a nightmare   
At least 5 times   
Astoria and pansy and Blaise kept me company because they couldn't sleep either   
I felt like it was my fault if I hadn't left her this wouldn't have happened   
The smile I saw on her face hours ago would still be there if I didn't   
As she was still sleeping Astoria and pansy came in the room   
" Draco- Dumbledore and Snape want to see you now" pansy says "can you?" I say gesturing to Serena   
" yes ofcourse" Astoria nodded   
I kissed her forehead before leaving to Dumbledores office  
________  
I got to his office and goyle and he beaten up face was there   
Twins really finished him off  
Both of his eyes swollen   
I broke his nose   
And He had a cast on his arm  
" you called me here?"   
" yes, is it true you did this to mr goyle?"he asked me   
" yes part of it"   
" he said it was over something a little argument" Snape said   
I glared at goyle and he looked down   
" fuck that he fucking raped my girlfriend last night that's why I did it" I yelled   
" you did what goyle" snape said  
" where's the girl" snape asked me " sleeping" I said   
" we need to see proof"   
" read my fucking mind, or his whatever but I'm not waking her up when she's had at least 5 fucking nightmares about this bastard and couldn't sleep"   
I say scoffing at goyle "he's telling the truth" snape said   
" yes" Dumbledore said " I see" he got up from his chair and walked over to goyle   
"The ministry will be called about this you're expelled, and it looks like mr Malfoy and the Weasley twins did a pretty good job"   
I smirk at the comment " mr Malfoy, is ms Gideon alright?"   
" barley, but I won't know how she feels until she wakes" I say   
He nods   
" I can't even hug her without her fucking jumping like I'm going to hit her"   
"I see" he says   
" and how are you feeling" he asked me " I'm angry"   
I say "understandable, you may go, and goyle you may go pack your things" he says   
We went to walk out at the same time   
I glared at him and he looked down   
" goyle, i suggest you go after mr Malfoy, unless you want another broken arm" Snape said   
I walked out and headed back to the dorms   
I walked in and saw she was awake   
" hey" I smiled sitting in the chair next to her bed  
" how are you feeling?"   
She shrugged her shoulders   
" hungry?"   
She nodded   
" I go get you something" I gestured to the rest to leave her alone for a minute   
I went and got her some food from the Great hall   
Most people were leaving for summer break already but I wasn't in a rush  
I came back to the dorm and she was up and looking in the mirror at her bruises   
" Serena" I set the food down   
" can you do that spell and make them go away"   
She asked me " yea yea ofcourse"   
I first did her neck   
Then her arms   
She lifted her shirt and I did those   
She kept showing me more   
He left bruises everywhere   
In between her thighs   
He chest   
Legs " I don't want to go home and have Lizzie see me like this"   
I didn't want her out of my sight " come to the manor" I suggested   
She turned to me "what"   
" it's ok if you don't want to, my father won't be there and my mother is actually nice and ofcourse I'll be there all the time" I added   
She nodded   
I smiled " can I hug you" I ask   
She nods and wrapped her arms around me and I did the same " I love you" She says   
" I love you"

_____________

Serena   
Draco helped me pack my things and I wrote Lizzie a letter not telling her what happened but telling her I'm going to Draco's 

After I took a shower   
I got dressed in a hoodie and some leggings and I straighten my hair and Put on all my rings and The bracelet Draco gave me   
He sat on my bed watching me   
" what"'I say putting on the bracelet   
" nothing" he said smiling 

" where's pansy" Blaise said came in the room   
" Idk" Draco and I say   
Pansy and Astoria come running in the room with gifts   
" what's going on" I say   
" happy early birthday" they say in unison   
" birthday?!" Draco and Blaise say in unison


	18. Birthdays and First Impressions

" it's your birthday?!" Draco asked me   
" did you not hear us we said early birthday"   
" when's your birthday" he asked me   
" July 1st"   
" Awww your a cancer" Blaise said   
" makes sense" they all say in unison   
A faint smile appeared on my face "why did you say anythi...nvm" he got the hint that I didn't want to talk about my birthday after what and just happened yesterday 

" well we already knew and we got you these"   
They gave me the gifts " thanks guys"   
I said, " open them"   
I opened the first on it was from Astoria and   
It was " this is that new Ariana grande perfume"   
"Yea" 

"Who the hell is a Ariana grande"   
" muggle celebrity" I say   
" you got that to" pansy says   
" huh" Astoria said   
I opened pansy's box and it the same thing " damn it" they say in unison   
I laugh " awww at least we got her to smile so I don't care if we got the same gift"   
We heard a knock at the door and all of our heads turned and it was goyle 

I dropped the box with the perfume in it but Draco caught it " you alright?" He asked me   
I nodded   
He set the box down in the bed   
" what are you doing here, came back for another broken arm?" Blaise said " I came to talk to Serena"   
" hell no" Draco said   
" no" I said   
" I want to" I say, " you can't be serious" Draco said   
I walked to the door and I was face to face with goyle   
" I'm so.."   
I punched him in the face before he could finish " shit that hurt" I held my hand   
He fell backwards onto the floor   
" come on I just got the nose fixed"   
I kicked him in between the legs " now you got two more things to fix" I say   
" damn" Blaise said 

"Literally marry me Serena" pansy said   
" I'm definitely rubbing off on you" Draco said putting his arm around me   
Goyle got himself up and ran away   
" so we leaving or what" I said to the group 

_____________  
Astoria and pansy apparated back to their homes and so did Blaise   
Then Draco and I appartated to the manor   
It was huge and kinda intimidating   
I feel Draco grab my hand " you ok?"   
I nodded " where's your father again?" I ask   
" business trip in London he'll be gone for a while" he reassured me  
I nodded  
We got up to the big black doors   
They were taller than Hagrid, he opened the door without letting my hand go 

We walked in " mother" he called out She popped around from the kitchen  
" omg goodness your here" she said   
She hugged me tightly " you are you beautiful, Draco has very good taste"   
Draco cheeks went red " aww these beautiful curls you have, I love it" she said making me smile   
" thank you mrs Malfoy" 

" oh no call me narcissa, cissy if you like"   
She smiled and hugged me again, " I just can't stand how beautiful you are, come come let me show you some baby pictures of Draco" she says take back into the study 

" mummmm" Draco whined " she's my girlfriend and dont Show her my baby pictures"   
he says coming behind us " Draco you have to learn to And your baby pictures are adorable"   
He rolls his eyes 

" oh we should probably get you to your room first since you'll be staying with us for the summer I decorated a room for you"   
" really"I said excited "follow me"   
She said   
I follow her upstairs " this is Draco's room it's messy" she points to his room " mum come on" he says from the bottom of the stairs   
We go two rooms down and we come to this lavender colored room " i never had another girl in the house so sorry if it's too much, Draco told me what you like in letters like your favorite color..." 

" lavender" I finished, she smiled   
The room was perfect " I don't know what a teenage girl like so I went to the muggle shops"   
" no no it's perfect" I say " Great" she says  
" Draco be a dear and bring up her luggage"   
She turns to me " let me show you around the house, it can be confusing sometimes" 

" I still haven't gotten a hug yet" he whined   
She hugged him quickly and got back talking to me  
_________

After she showed me the house she showed me baby pictures of Draco and I can't lie he was the cutest baby I've ever seen 

" mum can you stop" he said covering up the picture book " ohh I think I have some moving ones"   
She gets up and goes out the study 

Draco sits down infront of me   
" cute butt" I say looking at a picture   
" stop that" he says taking the picture " no no it was cute" I whine   
" you've seen my baby pictures" I say   
" yes and you were adorable, but you can't see mine" he said 

I roll my eyes " oh I found the one where he was running around the House naked, and it's a moving one" narrcissa said from another room   
I look and Draco and smirk   
He shook his head " no" he says   
I got up and ran towards the door and he ran behind me 

Both of us trying to get to the door first   
He pulled my waist back and I pushed him away " I want to see it" I say 

"No she doesn't" he said still pulling my waist back   
" dray let me go" I said trying to pull his arms into off me " you are not looking at my baby pictures"   
I smirk   
I turn around and tickle him   
He burst into laughter and let me go   
I hurried to where his mom was   
" aww" I said looking at the moving picture of him

Draco came running in the room " very funny Gideon" he said catching his breath   
" Uh please don't show her anymore" he said  
" fine Draco" narcissa said rolling her eyes

" i have to run a errand I'll be back" he said   
" you'll be ok here?" He asked me. I nodded   
" don't worry Draco she's fine with me we're about to bake cinnamon rolls" she said smiling at me 

" fine then" he says kissing my forehead " I won't be long" He says   
I nod  
He turns Around and leaves out the room   
" you like cinnamon rolls right?" She asked me   
I nodded and smiled 

__________

After we made the rolls she put them in the oven and she made me tea and we sat at the table in the kitchen " Draco told me what happened the other day with Gregory" 

I looked down at my fingers and played with my fingers nervously " I sorry that, that happened to you" she said holding my hand "Draco's been a real help" I say sipping my tea 

" You've changed him you know, he used to come home and go to his room and isolate himself, now he actually talks to me about things, he writes me every week no" she said   
I smiled " he's mainly talking about you" he said   
" And I'm sorry about your parents" she said   
" thank you" I say 

" and I understand your sister..."  
"Lizzie. She'll be starting her first year when school starts back up" I say " we'll I wish her all my luck" she says smiling  
I really liked narcissa she was sweet and caring and she welcomed me into her home with open arms

" when's your birthday?" She asked me   
" July 1st" I say   
" a cancer? Am I right?" She questioned. " yes"   
I say " Draco's a Gemini" she said sipping her tea 

" that makes sense" I say , she nodded while smiling   
" wait so when is he's birthday?"  
"June 5th" she says   
" that's in a couple weeks" I say " he forgets when it's his birthday plenty of times, he doesn't really like to do much" she added 

" he might want to do something this year" she says   
" why so?" I asked " his father won't be here and we'll you're here, it will be nice to get him gifts"   
" he doesn't get gifts?" I asked   
" my husband think he's to old for gifts, I try to sneak him some every year" she said   
I smiled

_____________

It's been a week since I've been at the manor and so far it's been really fun   
I learned narcissa loves to bake she says she can't do it much when her husband is home 

I was getting ready for bed and the manor was quiet and dark and I couldn't sleep  
I got up quietly and I went down two rooms   
To Draco's room   
" dray" I whisper 

no answer.  
" dray" I whisper again   
He opens the cover enough for me in get in front of him   
I climb into the bed next to him  
He wraps his arm around me he kisses my forehead as " nightmare?" He cooed   
" yea" I spoke softly


	19. The piano

June 4th   
I woke up sleeping on Draco's chest and I felt safe   
I never wanted to move from this spot the I looked up and Draco was awake " how long have you've been awake" I asked Shifting in my spot to see his face "half a hour I didn't want to wake you"   
" I'm awake now" I said 

I got up and went to the bathroom   
" my mom wants to go shopping with you today" he said from outside the door   
" why" I asked 

" she wants to go to a muggle mall and she wanted to spend time with you too"  
"Ok" I say  
" I don't want to leave you by yourself though"   
He said   
I washed my hands and dried them then open the door

" I'll be with your mum" I say  
He was leaning against the door Frame   
" so" he says " I'm fine dray" I say walking to the bed 

" you sure,I could come with and it will make me less nervous" he says  
" I'll be fine" I say   
We heard a knock on the door   
" yea?" Draco said " we leave in an hour in a half" she said 

" mum why don't you guys just let me go with?" Draco whined   
" no no Draco Serena will be fine with me I'm not going to hurt her"   
" i Know that, but I..."   
" dray I'm fine don't worry" 

The truth is his didnt want me out of his sight since the thing with goyle   
I knew and he knew I knew   
" I'm getting in the shower" I say getting up   
" I'll see you down here"narcissa said   
I nodded with a smile   
She closed the door " if you wan..."   
" no Draco I will be fine" I said

" what happened to dray?" He said   
" omg" I said walking out the room   
" I love you" he said from his Room  
I walk back to his room " I love you to Dray"   
A smile grew on his face   
Such a big baby 

___________

I got ready and headed downstairs to narcissa  
" ready love?" She asked me   
" yep"   
" I just have to say bye to Draco"   
She nodded 

I headed upstairs to Draco's room   
I went to open the door as he opened it before I did " thought you were leaving without saying goodbye?" He said smirking " I was coming to say bye" I rolled my eyes 

"What are you going to do without me" I say running my fingers through my hair   
" i dont know, it's no fun without you" he whined   
I smiled " I'll see you later" I say

I went to walk back downstairs but he grabbed my arm and smashed his lip into mine " I love you" he whisper to me " I love you too" I say kissing him again

________

As narcissa and I got to a mall in the muggle world   
" so you've Been to places likes theses before right?" She asked me   
"Yea all the time" I say looking around   
" good so you know your way around here,Draco's birthday is tomorrow and I want to get him something" she said   
" yea I remember, I don't think he knows I know" I said   
" even better" she said 

_________

I found the perfect gift for Draco I helped narcissa find one for him   
" shall we get back, he's probably worried sick about you" she says   
" I love how protective he is over you, I've never seen him like this" 

Everything that she was saying made me smile   
" he writes me a letter every week,always at least three rows of parchment and they are mainly all you, I keep every single one of them" she says  
" really?" I raise my eyebrow  
She nodded 

__________

As we got back narcissa hid the gifts we got Draco before he came downstairs   
I heard footsteps and I look up and see Draco at the top of the stairs   
I smiled as he did the same " you couldn't have took any longer huh" he says   
" you really do have separation anxiety dont you"   
I say walking up to him   
He smiled   
"This came for you it's from lizzie" he said handing me a letter 

I opened the letter and read it   
" it's just her being excited about her birthday"   
" when is it" he asked "july 27th" I say   
"She should get her letter soon" 

"Anyway what have you been doing" I say getting closer to him " mostly been on the piano" he said   
" piano? There's a piano here" he nods   
" come on" he grabs my hand and we go downstairs and go Into a kinda ballroom 

I see a huge grand black Piano   
He sits down on the Piano bench and pats the seat next to me   
I sit down next to him " you know how to play" he asked me

I shook my head no   
" can you play something?" I ask  
"Like what"   
" anything" I tell him   
He places his hands on the piano and starts playing whatever song   
He looked calm, peaceful and I loved seeing him like this   
I put my head on his shoulder as he played   
Merlin I love him 

__________

Later that night I was in my room by myself looking up at the ceiling until I heard the door open   
I look down and saw Draco   
"Can't sleep" he asks   
" no the question is can you sleep?" I say   
" move over"   
He gets in the bed next to me   
He wraps his arm around me   
I look up at the clock and I see it's 1 am   
" happy birthday"


	20. Safe

" what"   
" I said happy birthday dray"   
I turned to him   
A smile grew on his face " my mother told you?"'  
I nodded "'why didn't you tell me" I question   
" my birth isn't a big deal"   
" well to me your birth is a very big deal"   
" go to sleep"   
" no you"   
____________

I woke up before Draco and I went downstairs and literally see a like a buffet of food on the Table   
" morning!" Narcssia said to me   
" morning, you made all this?" I asked   
" yes is it to much? I invited over Blaise, Astoria and pansy so I think it's enough"   
" no no it's fine and you did?"   
" don't tell me you forgot about us already" I hear a voice behind me 

I turn around and see Blaise, Astoria and pansy   
Blaise almost tackled me trying to hug me   
Then pansy and Astoria " where's Draco" Pansy asked me " still sleeping"   
" we'll wake him up I'm hungry" Blaise said   
I smile 

I head upstairs and try to wake up Draco   
" dray" I lightly nudged him " what"   
" come on lets eat breakfast" I say kissing his cheek   
" happy 18th, your mom has a surprise for you"   
I lay another kiss on his neck   
" what did my mom do"   
" come downstairs and see" I lay two more on his torso and neck   
I grab his hand and pull him up out of bed, I watch as he runs his fingers through his hair   
We go downstairs and into the kitchen and a smile actually appears on his face   
" happy birthday man" Blaise said   
" thanks man" they hugged " happy birthday" Astoria and pansy said in unison And both hugged him at the same time   
Then his mom " your all grown up, my baby"   
" mum I'm 18th" he said hugging her " yes all grown up" she wiped her tears   
" ok ok let's eat" he is mom says  
Draco grabbed my hand " I want you to sit next to Me" he said in my ear " ofcourse" i smiled   
__________

Later that night narcissa gave Draco a gift it was another journal, she said he's written up all the other 5 his cheeks went red when Blaise said he had a diary and Draco said " fuck off Blaise it's not a fucking diary"   
The rest of us just laughed 

The rest of the night was filled with muggle weed and Blaise ofcourse had and fire whiskey  
Ofcourse after narcissa went to sleep 

I gave Draco my gift in private   
The teddy bear that he took from my room at my house he sleeps with it every night I'm not in his room so I got him a matching one to mine so he had his 

His face lit up when he saw it " just like yours" he mumbled  
I nodded   
He hugged me tightly " anything else you want to do before the day is over" I asked  
" my day was already perfect"   
He said kissing me on the lips 

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and be held my waist   
As the kiss deepened Draco sat down on the bed and I sat on his lap facing him without breaking the kiss   
We were both so deprived, we wanted each other now 

" are you sure? We don't have to" he said breaking the kiss   
I grab my want " muffliato" I mutter at the door 

I placed my wand down and looked Back at Draco   
" Draco. Fuck me" 

With that he smashed his lips into mine while taking off my shirt and tossed it across the room   
I did the same 

I was now left in my bra and he was shirtless   
Merlin his was hot   
I admired his body before smashing my lips into his   
I got off his lap and took off my pants and he did the same 

He laid me down on the bed and got on top of me   
He gestured his eyes to my underwear   
I nodded as giving him permission   
He slid my underwear off and tossed it across the room 

I smiled as he came down and kissed me   
With his free hand he lifted my legs up   
And inserted himself inside me without breaking the kiss

He quickened that pace with each stroke   
The deeper and faster he went the louder my moans got and the deeper my nails dug into his back 

He lefts kisses and dark love bites around my jawline, neck and chest and around my breasts

As we both grew closer to climaxing I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him As we came together   
" dray you did it again" I said laughing " I can't help it, i'll get you the pill tomorrow" he laid his head back in the pillow   
I smiled and kissed him 

___________ 

It's been 3 weeks since Draco's birthday and since we started having sex again, he's been wanting to do it everywhere 

At dinner he places his hand on my thigh and without a doubt he will move his hand up   
We've done it almost everyday since then and I can't complain I am really horny all the time 

Draco and I were in his huge pool  
I was on his lap his hands were on my hips and we were kissing when a owl came and dropped a letter on the ground 

Draco turned Around and picked up the letter breaking the kiss   
I whined   
" what is it" I ask  
" stupid shit from my father"   
" the bastard couldn't even say happy birthday"   
he says throwing the letter onto the pool chair without opening it 

He turns back to me and smirks   
" you're horny aren't you" I say   
He nods   
I smile " how could you expect me to contain myself when your in a bikini" he kisses my neck   
We quickly get out the pool and he hands me a towel   
We dry off and head upstairs   
__________

At dinner Draco kept stealing food off my plate   
" you have the same thing" I say   
" I want yours through" he says whining 

As I smiled narcissa came in with a letter in her hand   
" why don't you two look adorable" she says   
"Draco your father sent you this, he knew you would reject the first letter" 

She handed Draco the letter and he took his hand off my thigh so he could open it   
He quickly read it and the smile he had on seconds ago disappeared   
" I thought I had some more time" he said looking at his mother   
" I thought so too" she said 

At this point I was very confused   
" you should probably tell her before things get worse" narcissa said gesturing her head to me   
Draco turned back and looked at me with worry in his eyes then back at his mother   
" no! I'm not involving her with this" he got up and left the room  
A few seconds later we heard his door slam shut 

" you should..."   
" yea"   
I got up and went upstairs to his room   
I gently knocked on the door not knowing the outcome   
He opens the door and I saw tears running down his face he was panting uncontrollably   
It looked like he was having a panic attack  
" dray?"   
I closed the door   
He rushed into my arms  
Buried his Head into my shoulder   
He was sobbing at this point   
I hugged him tightly as we slid down the door onto the floor 

" what's wrong" I say stroking his hair   
He tightens he grip, I knew it was bad   
He lifts his face up " you'll hate me " he couldn't even look me in the eye   
" nothing could ever make me hate you Draco" I assured him " this will" he said burying his face back into my shoulder   
" what is it?" I say wondering the Possibilities of what it could be " i-i have to become a death eater, I don't have a choice" he said looking me in my eyes waiting to see if I would hate him   
I looked away into the ceiling Not knowing what to say   
" Serena?"   
The thoughts of him basically being under the control of Voldemort filled my head  
The dark lord himself, no can't be   
" Serena please tell me you don't hate me"   
I turn my attention back to him " Draco I-..."   
" you hate me."   
" I-I don't Draco I'm just shocked"   
" look I was upset earlier because it's been pushed up, it was supposed to happen at the end of summer but it's happening tomorrow"   
" tomorrow!?" I spat 

" I couldn't keep it a secret any longer, it won't be safe for you here tomorrow, vol- the dark lord is coming and if he sees you he'll- I don't want to talk about what he'll do but you have to go I want you safe" he explained   
I nodded "o-ok "  
" after I have the mark I'll have a task to do to prove my loyalty, my father is in the bad with him right now and he wants me to clear our name"   
" what's the task"   
" i don't know yet" he looked down   
" I guess I should be leaving now" I get up and walk out of his room " Serena" I hear him say from the room   
I closed the door and started packing up my things 

About a hour later I hear a knock and them the door open " he told you?" Narcissa asked   
I nodded while getting back to putting my things away 

Narcissa came over to me and helped me " he just wants you safe, please don't shut him out he needs someone to lean on during this, I don't want him to do this either but if he has to do it I want someone there for him when I'm not" 

" the mark on his forearm won't change who he is, can you bare with him for a while?   
She said looking at me " always" I said giving her a faint smile   
She pulled me to her and hugged me " where will you be going?" She asked   
" back to the grangers" I say   
" good you'll be safe there" she said nodding   
She kissed my forehead before leaving the room 

I sighed before collecting the rest of my things  
And stuffing things in my trunk And I locked it up and I tried to lift it off the bed   
" let me" I felt an hand on mine   
I looked up and saw Draco   
I let go of the trunk and he lifted up " Are you mad at me?"   
I shook my head no " I still love you draco" I say   
He smiles " do I really have to wait almost a month and a half to see you again?" I say   
He smiles faintly" I will be there to pick you up to take you back to hogwarts" he says 

" why not meet at the train station" I raise my eyebrow " i want to bring you their Safely myself"  
" you'll be ok at the grangers?" He asked  
I nodded " will you be able to write? I ask   
" it's not safe by owl, talk to me in the journal, it's safer that way"   
I nod as he finishes 

_________

As I arrived back at home Lizzie ran up to me and hugged me " how was it" she asked me " how was what"   
" the manor"   
" oh, big" I say walking upstairs "where are hermiones parents" I say stopping halfway upstairs   
" got called into work" she said 

" it's that Serena" I see hermiones head pop out from her room   
I run up and hug her   
" I've missed you so much" I say embracing her tighter " me too" she said 

" what have you been up to" I smile " she's been back and forth from the Weasleys" Lizzie says " you and Ron dating yet" I say going to my room  
Her cheeks go red " no, not yet at least" she said blushing


	21. Another birthday

It's been a week or two since I left the manor   
It's hard to sleep at night sometimes because I usually have him  
We talk in the journal as much as we can but I know he's busy so I tend to not bother him much   
But today's my birthday and I was hoping to spend it would him but it's fine I know he would if he could 

___________

I woke up to hermione, Lizzie and the grangers singing me happy birthday and walking in with a cake   
I looked at the cake and it said happy 18th birthday Serena   
" make a wish" hermione said   
I blow out the candles after making my wish   
" what did you wish for" Lizzie asked   
" I'm not telling" I said   
After a couple hours the grangers went to work and hermione me and Lizzie just hung out 

Draco 

Things at the manor have Been dreadful, but I've been looking forward to this day 

It's her birthday, I new how dangerous it was leaving the manor with all these death eaters and shit here   
But it's her birthday so I don't care 

I've been in my room ever since I got the mark so no one should expect me to come out my room   
I put a charm on my room and apparated to the grangers hopefully it was just the girls 

I made sure to cover the mark, not only with my sleeve but I put a charm on it so other people don't see it 

Serena   
" what do you want for breakfast?" Hermione asked me   
" French toast with strawberries and ..."  
" whip cream. You want it every year" she finishes And smiling at me   
We hear the doorbell and Hermione answered   
" Serena, it's for you" she said walking to back to the kitchen   
I got up and walked to the door and appeared Draco   
A big smile immediately grew on my face   
I Immediately hug him tightly " happy birthday love"   
He says in my ear   
He hands me a Bouquet of roses and kisses me 

" is that Draco" I hear behind me   
I roll my eyes when Lizzie came around the corner   
" Draco!" She says breaking mine and his hug   
" Liz" I whine  
" hello Lizzie" he says   
"Ok go away Lizzie" I say   
" the grangers aren't here" I said   
Relief appears on his face 

I grab his hand and take him upstairs " how are you able to be here" I say closing my bedroom door bed   
" I snuck away, I wasn't going to not see you on your birthday" he says kissing me again 

" did you..."   
" the mark?" He finished   
I nod   
" yes" he said looking down   
" can I see?"  
He lifts his head up " are you sure?" He made sure  
I nodded yes   
He lifted up his sleeve and undid whatever charm was on his arm   
And then if appeared   
I saw the skull and the snake going through it  
I stared at it a bit still trying to understand that my boyfriend is a death enter 

"Serena? Say something"   
" it kind of looks hot on you" I say   
He smiles and laughed a little " really?" He says "yea, tattoos look hot on you" i say smiling making him feel better about it 

He puts the charm back onto the mark and pulls his sleeve down   
" I hope you two aren't shagging up there"   
Hermione yelled from downstairs   
" you better go, I don't want to get you in trouble"   
I say   
" I don't care" he says kissing me   
I smile. 

" here" he pulled out a emerald green box   
I opened the box and it contained a necklace   
It had a emerald stone on it and on the back it had his initials on it   
I smiled " I love it" I say unclip the clasp and putting it around my neck   
" I really should go, my mom is covering for me, and she got you this" 

It was a small black box with their family initial on it " tell her I say thank you" I say before he leaves   
" i'll see you in three weeks" I say   
" yes three long weeks" he says sighing

" you have me sleeping with that teddy bear every night, you made me soft Gideon" he says before kissing me   
I smiled " I love you" he in my ear   
I looked up an he disappeared into the air 

I set down the box from the necklace and open the one the narcissa gave me   
It was a silver ring with the letter m on it   
A note came with it   
" Dear Serena,   
I know things are hectic right now but you are very brave to be sticking by Draco during this, I would want to say it will get better soon but we have long Journey ahead of us, we've spent the past few weeks together and to me and Draco you feel apart of the family, this ring, a family ring is only worn by Malfoys and one day I hope that you'll be one in the future

Love   
Narcissa Malfoy

Narcissa was really the sweetest person ever, she just had a horrible husband   
I looked back at the ring and put it on   
I admired the ring and it's details as I set the letter and box down

_______________

Soon it was the end of summer Lizzie was excited she finally got her letter now that's she is 11   
Hermiones parents got her all her supplies   
Hermione gave her a few books that helped her in her first year 

She hopes to get slytheirn but I think she will be sorted into Gryffindor or ravenclaw 

The day came that I got to see Draco again, it's been a long three weeks and I know he's had a long three weeks 

Hermione was taking Lizzie to the train station since hermione was going to be sitting around The twins Harry and Ron 

Me personally I was excited to see Astoria pansy and Blaise 

" RENA! DRACOS HERE" I hear hermione yell from the bottom of the stairs 

" we're leaving Serena" Lizzie comes in my room   
" alright I'll see you there, do you have everything you need"   
She nodded " bye" she said leaving   
I hear the sound of the door as they left

I close my trunk quickly and stood up   
I turned around and saw Draco standing at my door " Merlin you scared me" I say giving him a peck on his lips   
" ready?" He holds his hand out for my trunk   
I nodded as I handed it to him " hell you have your whole room in here?"   
I roll my eyes as we head out " shut up"


	22. Positive

We arrived at hogwarts after the long train ride   
Astoria and I got to share the same room and Draco and Blaise as well 

The sorting ceremony was next though and I was nervous for Lizzie   
I say at the slytheirn table next to Draco   
His hand on my thigh the whole time 

" she's hoping for slytheirn right?" Pansy asked me   
I nodded As I turned my attention back to the first years In line 

She turns around and smiled at us   
Blaise gave her a thumbs up Draco a nod and pansy and Astoria a reassuring smile and i mouthed good luck 

" Gideon, Elizabeth" professor mcgonagall said   
She stepped up to the seat and professor mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on her 

" ahh yes another Gideon, slytheirn your sister if I'm not mistaken, bright mind that one, but you   
You're hoping for slytheirn mmm but slytheirn might not help you reach your full potential...."  
The hat spoke " striving to prove yourself as worthy as your sister..."   
Lizzies eyes met mine   
" she'll be fine" Draco said in my ear   
I nodded 

" hufflepuff? No? Hufflepuff to easy, mmm ravenclaw? Getting close Gryffindor? I see  
Now I see very brave things in your future so it has to me a GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called 

I let out a sigh of relief   
She smiled, I think she'll be great in Gryffindor ive always thought she was similar to hermione   
As Gryffindor table cheered as she joined them she gave me a thumbs up 

At least she was happy with the choice   
I wanted her to shine on her own   
Slytheirn was my place to shine Gryffindor is hers.   
I watched as she sat next to hermione Fred and George 

As dinner continued I felt Draco's hand inch closer to my heat   
I looked at him and he had a smirk plastered on his face

He got up and walked out the great hall  
" going shag aren't we?" Blaise said   
" shut it Blaise" I say setting my fork down " are you going to go?"   
" duh" I say getting up

_________  
Sooner or later Draco has me pinned against the wall fingering me in the prefects bathroom   
" shit, dray" 

He pumps his fingers in and out of me faster "don't cum yet" he says kissing my neck   
" don't tell me your teasing" I whine   
He smirks as he pulls his fingers out of me 

" come on dray" I say catching my Breath   
He lifts my thigh up with his hand  
Starts out with so fingers but quickly adding another

Going back to the pace he was at before he stopped the moment before I came  
" not yet darling" he says pumping his fingers in and out of me quicken the pace but stopping when I'm close 

" dray please" I whined " only because you've been good" he's four fingers in my now pumping them in and about Vigorously 

I came on his fingers and of course puts he fingers in is sucking them clean  
I bit my lip as I watched " Merlin you're hot" I smashed my lips into his as my arms around his neck His around my waist 

" I love you" he spoke " and I love you"   
" forever?" He questioned   
" forever" I finish 

___________

The next morning I went to breakfast with Draco   
And Lizzie came over and sat next to me bringing her plate with her 

" hello slytheirns" she said   
" morning lizs" Blaise said pansy and Astoria gave her a warm smile and So did Draco " how's Gryffindor house" Astoria asked " Great I have the best roommates and hermione is always showing me new spells and the twins show me all types of pranks" she said happily   
I smiled as I sipped my water 

" look Serena I brought you French toast with strawberries And whip cream, your favorite" she is said "no thanks" I say pushing the plate away

" what why not it's your favorite" she waves the plate around my nose   
I catch a whiff of it and I wanted to throw up I don't Know why because it's my favorite 

" come on" she does it again " Lizzie stop it!"   
She doesn't stop and I couldn't hold it anymore   
I covered my mouth and got up and ran to the nearest bathroom 

I rushed in the stall as to the toilet   
I got on my knees and threw up in the toilet   
Seconds later I felt someone hold my hair back and rub my back " you ok love?" I hear his voice say  
" I don't know dray? The smell it just..." 

I threw up again in the toilet just thinking about it again " it's alright" he said rubbing my back  
" are you alright Serena Im sorry I didn't mean to" I heard Lizzie say " it's fine Lizzie I just..."   
Once again I throw up again " you should go to class Lizzie" I say barley being able to speak

_______

For the past two weeks everything I like made me throw up   
" take a pregnancy test" pansy told me as she held my hair back after I threw up from the smell of Astorias perfume 

" I'm not pregnant there's no way" I said   
" are you sure because you and Draco have a lot of sex and..."   
" he doesn't like condoms" I say wiping my mouth with a towel pansy handed me 

" well I told Astoria to go get one any way and you are taking it!" she demanded   
" you cant yell Draco, he has enough to deal with" I say   
" yes, I know " 

The only people who know Draco's a death eater is the group and i and along with his family   
" what if it's positive" I say   
" then it's positive, not my problem your boyfriend can't wear a condom" she said trying to make me feel better  
I laughed while moving my hair out of my face   
And get up to brush my teeth 

Hours later Astoria came back with three different pregnancy test  
" ok thanks get out though I still smell your perfume" I say plugging my nose   
" you loved it weeks ago" she said   
" I do" I said As she closed the bathroom door

I took all three tests and pansy and I watched as they developed   
Astoria sat across the room   
We then heard a knock as then the boys barging in   
" hide them" pansy urged to me   
I quickly put them in the drawer 

" where's my girl?" I hear Draco say  
Pansy and I poke our heads out the bathroom door   
" not you pansy move" he pushed her out the way and kisses me   
I could tell he was tired and so was I 

I never asked what his task was because I knew it was something bad   
And he spent a lot of free time going off doing it   
But He always seemed to be happy around me   
Even though most nights he wake up having panic attacks 

" I came to say goodnight but we both know one of us will sneak into the others bed" he says   
I laughed " question is who?" I say " my bets are on you" he said kissing my forehead " see you then" he says leaving with Blaise 

" I think the tests are ready now" pansy says   
Astoria rushed over to the bathroom   
" Astoria" I say   
" sorry" she backs up so I can't smell her  
I opened the drawer and grabbed the test   
"Ok first one"  
I looked down at the test " shit, positive"   
" ok ok that doesn't mean the rest are" I say reassuring myself "   
I look at the next one

Positive.

Then the next 

Positive

Shit. Shit. Shit.


	23. 12 weeks

Fuck   
Fuck   
Fuck  
" Merlin"   
Astoria comes over to the bathroom  
" Merlin Astoria" I lean back over the toilet and throw up again   
" I'm sorry I had to see"   
" you have to tell Draco" pansy says holding my hair   
" I can't, I'd be horrible just to add more Stress onto the Stress he has right now" I say grabbing the towel 

"You have to tell him soon before he starts noticing" Astoria said from across the room   
" not yet" I say   
" can I be the god mother"  
"Shut up pansy" I spat " Merlin pregnancy makes you mean" 

__________

It's been a month since I found out and Draco seemed like he's been in a good mood these last couple days so figured I tell him now 

I walked into the Great hall   
My eyes immediately searching for him at slytheirn table   
I see Lizzie she waves at me   
I mirror her action And head to the table   
" morning" I say not sitting down   
I lay my hand on Draco's shoulder   
" walk with me?" I ask   
He nods as he gets up

We walked through the Great hall   
" what's wrong"   
We walked through the corridor near The garden   
" I have to tell you something" I say playing with my fingers   
" are you breaking up with me" he Spirals  
" no Draco it's not that" I told him 

" Draco I-I'm pregnant" 

Nothing 

He didn't say anything   
" just break up with me already and get it over with Draco the suspense is killing me" I say looking at the sky.   
" Serena, I'm not breaking up with you" he voiced 

Thank Merlin 

" are you sure?"   
" I took three tests Draco" I say

He hadn't said anything after that for at least 5 minutes   
" this was mistake telling you, I'm so fucking dumb"I say turning away 

He grabs my arm " no it's not, I'm just shocked"   
" how your the one that hates condoms" I say   
" they're uncomfortable" he says  
I rolled my eyes " what do you want to do" I say   
" do you think I would be a good father?"   
I turned to him " I know you would be dray" 

" is that what your scared of, afraid you'll turn out like your father?"   
He looks my in the eye and nods " i can promise you that you will never be, I'll make sure of it" 

He wraps his arms around me " can we keep it Serena? The baby can we keep it" he says tightening the hug   
" really?" I say   
He nods " yea" I say smiling   
" I love you Draco"   
" I love you Serena" 

_______________

" what did your mother say"   
" she's overly excited, like she always and she wants to take you to the doctor this weekend" 

" I have to go, I'm almost done with the task"   
He says kissing me " really?" My face lit up   
He nodded " I'm close" he says   
" can I stay in here Astorias perfume is so strong it make me throw up"   
" yes darling" he kissed my forehead

_____________

Friday   
The day before I see narcissa to go to the doctor Lizzie decides to bother the hell out of me in my dorm   
" what are you going to name the baby" she said looking around my room 

" i don't know Lizzie"   
" is it a boy or a girl? No, are you hoping it's a boy or girl?"   
I glare at her " Lizzie. Shut up"  
" don't be mad at me Draco wanted me in here because you weren't feeling well" she says   
" I don't need a babysitter especially a 11 year old babysitter" I say turning over 

" can I come with you to your appointment tomorrow"   
" no"   
" please"   
" Get out"   
The room door opens and Draco comes in " thank Merlin, now leave Lizzie" I say   
She scoffed "your girlfriend is crazy"   
Draco smiles " you don't think I know that"   
Lizzie leaves

" I brought you something" Draco says getting closer to the bed   
" what"   
He brings his hands to me and it's a apple pie   
I hate apple pie but I've been loving it since I've been pregnant 

I smiled and took the plate from him " my taste buds are like upside down"   
" I had to fight Blaise over that, I eventually won with my girlfriend being pregnant"   
I let out a small snicker 

" why is there broken glass in the bin?" He asked me   
" you know how i throw up everytime I smell Astorias perfume"   
He nodded for me to continue   
" So I threw it away"   
" she got mad so now I have to buy her new one, but I'm not"   
" Merlin" he sighs " I told her I can't stand it that's her fault" 

___________

Soon enough it was time for the doctors appointment   
I was nervous Draco was nervous   
Narcissa was excited 

" oh my darling Serena" she hugs me tightly   
" hello narcissa" I say smiling   
" oh no more formal names I've think we've gotten to cissy now" she hugged me tighter

We were walking to the nearest apparation point   
" have you talked names?"   
" mum" Draco Said " what I'm just asking" 

I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and narcissa was looking at my hand   
Then a smile appeared on her face " I see you got my birthday gift" 

I smile looking down at the Malfoy family ring on my finger   
I smile grew on Draco's face as he saw it  
" since spells and charms for pregnancy aren't heard of, us witches go here we have to do some things the muggle way" narcissa informed me as we all looked at St mungos hospital 

We went to the woman narcissa went to when she was at pregnant with Draco   
And more importantly she was a witch  
" ok lay down on here" she said   
I did as she said and she lifted up my shirt just right under my breasts 

I could tell Draco wasnt liking this much   
"Draco do you want to wait outside?" Narcissa asked him   
" hell no" he said   
Narcissa rolled her eyes " draco was a very stubborn baby let's just hope you don't have the say troubles" she said holding my hand

" well don't scare her mum she might, it's mine"Draco says   
" like what troubles" I say getting nervous " like my dear Draco here almost kicked me into Oblivion every second of everyday I couldn't get down my food because he'd reject it and I throw up" she said making me nervous 

I was already throwing up a lot   
" I was sensitive to everything and I almost lost him because the day he was born he just stopped kicking and moving all together, turns out he was just sitting there waiting"   
Draco was even stubborn in the womb 

" I didn't kill you mother" he says " I didn't say that Draco" she said 

The two kept going back and forth to even know that lady already had the thing on my stomach and was looking at the baby 

" look Draco you're missing your baby" she turns his head to the screen and his face lit up   
His eyes glossed when he look at the ultrasound   
"t-thats ours ?"   
"Yea" I say looking at the screen   
" thats you and Serena's " cissy said resting her head on his shoulder 

" so your 12 weeks along, would you like to know the gender?" The lady asked us 

My eyes widened " guys? It's your decision, but you can wait"   
" yes" Draco and I said in unison   
" it's a girl"


	24. The battle of hogwarts

we got outside the doctors cissy left back home after congratulating us 

As soon as she left Draco picked me up and spun me Around

" can you believe it, I'll have two girls"he says smiling   
" but what to name her" I say   
" we can name her anything the possibilities are endless" he says still not letting me down   
" well we have plenty of time to find one" I say   
" two darling, first and middle, we already know she's a Malfoy" he says 

I smiled " what's your middle name" he finally sets me down " Hera" I say " I've read that name somewhere it means Protectress" he says   
" what does that mean" I ask " a female protector" 

___________

It's been two months now I've gained weight and I'm showing a little but I can still hide it   
Draco and I said I'd do independent studying at home for the last couple of months before I give birth 

Narcissa sends me all types of gifts for me and encouraging notes when I'm having a bad day   
She wants me to write to her every week to know all the updates 

I'm 5 months now and Im mostly wearing sweatpants and hoodies because nothing else fits me   
Everything was great, until it wasn't   
Draco finished his task, well part of it 

" you're fucking kidding me, you can't kill dumbledore" I yell   
" it's not like I have a choice Serena" He yells   
" he'll kill me if I don't" his voice softens   
"Merlin Draco, the vanishing cabinet, its fixed what's it for?"   
" to get death eaters into hogwarts" he says   
" Seriously? No you can't" 

" you knew what you were getting into when I told you about the mark, you're the one who decided to stay just leave if it's to much" 

I sighed " im not leaving, I did know what I was getting into and I decided to stay because I love you"   
" and I'm not letting you destroy yourself over this either"   
He finally meets my eyes " I love you dray"   
" I Love you to"   
" forever?" He questioned   
" forever." I nodded 

_____________

It was happening   
Death eaters where in hogwarts   
Draco woke me up in the middle of the night   
"All of you up now" he says   
" what the hell Draco" pansy says   
Blaise grabs pansy's and Astoria hand   
" it's happening" Blaise said   
" what is"   
" the attack on Hogwarts" Draco finished 

We hear a big boom   
I look out the window and see hundreds of death eaters trying to break into hogwarts 

" Serena listen to me, you have to get out of here ok, I need both of you safe" he says putting a hand on my stomach 

" Hermione oblivated her parents, there house isn't safe the manor isn't safe either, this..."   
he holds up a silver coin

" it's a port key, to a safe house that my mother and I kept secret from my father, you will go there, everything you need is there, both of you, when you get there, the door is charmed, say your full name to unlock it i charmed it that way, it will only open for my name yours and my mothers, do not, by all means do not leave, don't open the door for anything stay there, until I come get you, only me do you understand?" 

I nodded quickly   
" wait, I have to get Lizzie"   
I quickly realized her house was on the other side of the castle " shit, come on we had to be quick"   
He grabs my hand and we run out the dungeon 

We ran through what was left of the corridor   
We heard a huge explosion we looked outside   
" he's in shit" he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him   
Death eaters where everywhere we turned 

We ran to Gryffindor tower   
I saw hermione   
" Serena" she hugged me " be safe ok"   
I nodded " for the both of you" she gestured to my stomach   
I nodded   
" good luck hermione" Draco said  
" you to" she said running Back the other way 

We got to Lizzies room but a death eater was trying to break down the door   
" hey asshole!" Draco hit the death eaters attention   
He did a spell that knocked him out   
I ran to the door while Draco made sure he was out   
I opened the door and Lizzie ran to me " Serena, im scared" 

" it's ok we're getting out of here" I say   
I say a cut in her leg that was barley allowing her to stand " I won't get out of here" she said 

A bunch of death eaters saw Draco and then me and Lizzie And started throwing spells at us   
Lizzie and I ducked them   
" shit" I mutter " Serena, go!"   
He manages to hold off the death eaters   
" I love you" I quickly say   
" say that to me when I see you again" he says   
I nod   
" come on Lizzie"   
" how I can't walk" I had to think quick   
I grab her and toss her over my shoulder 

I run out the Gryffindor tower to go somewhere we can safely leave through the port key   
I see Blaise pansy and Astoria   
" you have the port key right" Blaise asked me   
I nodded " be safe" he told me   
He kissed my forehead " promise me"   
" I promise"   
Astoria and pansy gave me faint smiles " protect yourself Serena" Astoria said   
I nodded

I ran the other way I saw Fred laying on the ground   
Dead   
" shit" I mutter " Lizzie close your eyes"I say  
" ok" she says  
Then lavender   
" oh my god"   
Remus   
Tonks   
Colin 

People I've known for years Dead   
I had two people to protect and I had to get out of here now   
I watched at George sobbed over his twin  
" Fred!" Lizzie called out   
" Lizzie I said close your eyes" 

The portrait opened and we saw flashing lights in all colors the music was blasting   
Then my eyes met Fred " Serena!" He yells from across the room   
I smile " you made it" he says " told you I would be back" I say with a smile in my face " come on let's get you a drink" he says guiding me away from the boys

I wiped my tears as the memories flooded 

I heard her sob as I carried her out   
I reached a empty spot where no one was   
I put Lizzie down   
" listen to me Liz, your gonna be ok, Fred is in a b-better place now, he would want us to leave"

"B-But hermione and the others"   
"Hermione is the smartest person I know she'll be ok"   
She nods " trust me?"   
She nodded   
I saw a death eaters come behind her   
I push her behind me 

" escaping are we?" The death eaters said   
" Hera" I say " I've read that name somewhere it means Protectress" he says   
" what does that mean" I ask " a female protector"

He tried to grab Lizzie " crucio" I yell at the man  
He falls to the ground screaming in pain   
" grab on to this" I say gesturing to the coin   
She holds the other in and with our free hands we hold hands as we quickly appeared to a house in the middle of a beach 

"Where are we"   
" Draco said we will be safe here" I say   
I turned around and saw a city behind me   
" why would a house be ok a beach" she said   
I waved my hand in front Of me and a spark touched me   
" we're cloaked" I say   
" no one can see us or the house" I say 

I turn around And see the house   
Very few Windows, locked, gave me the same feeling as the manor   
" come on" I say   
She tightened her grip on my hand   
We approached the door   
" how do we get in there's no door handle or anything" Lizzie looks up at me   
" Serena Hera Gideon" I say   
The door pushed open   
And we walked in and it closed behind us locking itself 

We looked around the house   
4 bedrooms   
" Lizzie, how long do we have to be here" she says   
" I don't know"   
I gestured to the couch And she sat down   
I lifted her leg onto a pillow and lifted up her pants sleeve   
" what happened" I say remembering the healing spell Draco taught me   
I cast the spell, she winced a bit from the pain   
" I walked outside my dorm to see what was happening I quickly realized I was the only one left on the tower This death eater started walking up to me casting the death spell at me, I casted out any wand less spell I remembered that hermione taught me he almost hit me and I fell to the floor cutting my leg on glass from a window I rushed into my room and i locked the door and then when it opened again I saw you" 

" im so sorry Lizzie" I say hugging her   
" I wish mom and dad were here" she said sobbing into my shoulder   
" me too" I said wiping my tears


	25. Found

Lizzie wanted to sleep with me that night and I was fine with it   
She woke up several times from nightmares And I did to   
______

I had a bad feeling   
Draco hasn't came yet   
I didn't know anything   
I don't even now if he's alive   
If anyone is alive   
I was scared Lizzie was scared   
Did Harry win, and is Voldemort dead?  
Or was it the other way around 

I knew Harry could do it, but did he  
I was isolated from everything and everyone   
I couldn't even go outside 

It's been three days since we left hogwarts  
I was in my room while Lizzie was able to sleep on her own in her room tonight   
I was in the kitchen getting some water till I heard the door   
It made a clicking sound   
I grabbed onto my wand, I had a bad feeling it wasn't Draco   
I heard his name mutter at the door but it didn't sound like him 

The door slowly opened and there stood Lucius   
I dropped my glass And started running the other way 

I couldn't lead him to Lizzie   
I heard his footsteps running after me   
I ran into a broom closet   
" don't be shy Serena, I won't hurt you, after all you are carrying my grandchild" 

I covered my mouth as tears ran down my face   
I heard footsteps from the stairs 

" Serena what's going on..." I heard her scream and I opened the door with my wand pointed towards him he was holding Lizzie by the neck with his wand towards her   
" put the wand down and she lives"   
I didn't hesitate and threw the wand across the room  
He pushed her away she fell down coughing and catching her breath " Lizzie.."   
he stopped me " you will come with me" he says   
" never in another life time bitch" 

He rushed up to me and grabbed me by the neck " come with me now or i will kill this child right here right now" he said pointing his wand to my stomach   
" you wouldn't" I glared   
" avad.."   
" STOP!" I yelled " ok, please don't kill her" I cried   
" a girl? Pathetic mudblood, you think by having this creature you will be a Malfoy, not if I have a say"   
He twirls his wand " Lizzie stay here" was all I managed to get out before he apparted us to the manor "Draco" I muttered 

" oh he's not here" he grabs my shirt and pulls me to the dungeon they have on the lowest floor   
He threw me in and I felt my magic weaken 

" you and that baby will starve down here, I will not have mudblood destroy my family" he says   
" don't bother screaming, no one can hear you" he disappeared up the stairs 

I screamed I cried, but nothing  
I looked around me and it was just darkness, no light but the one from the stairs, but it wasn't enough 

I held my stomach as I cried " i promise to always protect you no matter what"

______________

Draco   
I walked away from the battle with my mother   
I wanted to see Serena I wanted to be with my child, my love, but I couldn't until the monster of my father is gone 

Luckily potter won, he defeated Voldemort   
My mark had finally stopped hurting   
I wanted things to cool down before I went to get Serena   
It's been three days since the battle " I have to get Serena"   
I say to my mother   
She nods 

" don't bother" I heard my father say behind us " what the hell are you talking about Lucius" my mother said

" she's dead,and her sister..."   
my heart dropped " stop fucking lying" I held my wand to his neck 

" I watched as greyback tore both of them apart, starting with her stomach" 

" crucio" my mother yelled   
I watched as he fell to the ground screaming in pain begging for my mother to stop " she never made it out the castle" he Managed to say 

My mother went down to him " get the fuck out of my house"   
She stopped the spell   
"Greyback, Kill her" my father spoke   
I saw greyback enter the manor   
He growled at my mother  
I stopped in front of her " imperious" I say to Greg back 

" kill Lucius then leave and never come back"I say   
I watched as he tore my father apart   
My eyes grew blurry as I imagined her face smiling at me and my memories of her   
I love you dray"   
" I Love you to"   
" forever?"   
" forever."

" I love you" she says  
" say that to me when I see you again" i say   
She nods 

I should have fucking said it then  
I stepped over his Bloody Dead body 

I rushed to the house  
I saw the door broken down the house messed up   
I searched house no one was there 

My love was gone forever  
The person who made me smile when I didn't feel like it was gone   
My child was gone  
Everything I had happy in my life   
Gone.

_________  
Narrator   
Blaise Astoria and pansy   
Stayed with Draco at the manor to keep him company   
But he never came out the room   
His mother gave him meals everyday but he barley even touched it   
He didn't go into his room anymore   
He stayed in hers   
The scent Of her perfume Comforted him   
He didn't dare touch anything, he left everything the way she left it   
He was empty without her 

Narcissa started redecorating the manor   
With the help of pansy Astoria and Blaise   
She painted more colorful colors   
But she left Draco's room how it was the same with Serena's 

__________

Serena   
Three days   
I haven't ate in three days, I was holding onto a mear dream I had 

It was me and Draco, in a meadow surrounded by sunflowers   
I was sitting in between his legs and our daughter in between my legs , I was braiding her hair  
Our other daughter comes running around us   
Sitting next to Draco   
He kisses her forehead   
And I was pregnant but this time it was a boy 

A dream   
A silly dream it was  
Draco probably thought I was dead, I haven't ate in 3 days, the baby barley kicks anymore and I was getting scared, I wasn't worried about me I was worried about her   
I don't think i can go much longer without eating before she   
Dies   
I was hoping for any one anything to save me 

Narrator   
"I'm out of the paint Cissy" Blaise said   
" I have some in the dungeon I think" she responds   
" why in the dungeon?" Pansy said dipping her paint brush in the paint can

"I've been wanting to redecorate but Lucius didn't and I had to hide it, I think some are in there I'll be back"   
The group nodded 

Serena   
I heard footsteps, hopefully it was someone to help me   
I saw her white and brown hair 

Cissy 

It was dark I could barley keep my eyes open anymore 

I heard her mutter a spell to unlock the door   
Her humming was music to my ear " cissy" I managed to say   
She dropped her wand " hello?"   
" lumos" she mutter   
" SERENA!" 

She dropped her wand and ran over to me   
Holding my head up   
And another on my stomach " DRACO!" She yells  
"Keep your eyes open Serena" she says   
" I'm trying" I mutter 

Blaise Astoria and pansy came running down to the dungeon 

" oh my god" Pansy said   
Tears were in all of their eyes   
" someone get Draco now!" She says   
Blaise rushed upstairs   
" the baby, is it..."   
" I don't know" I mumble 

I was so tired but I needed to stay awake if I wanted to survive   
I was in the edge of death   
" Serena Stay with me" narcissa said 

Minutes later i head two set of footsteps   
" what's in the dungeon Blaise" I heard his voice   
His voice Merlin i missed it   
" Draco come!" 

" se..."   
he moved his mom out the way " Serena?"   
" your alive" he said with tears in his face  
He set my head on his lap   
" Draco not for long we have to get her upstairs"   
" whats happened to her" he said " Lucius I bet he lied, she was here the whole time"Astoria said 

" how long have you been down here" he said moving my hair out of my face   
" three days" I muttered   
" he starved you?"   
I nodded 

" get her upstairs now she and that baby don't have much time" narcissa said   
Draco lifts me up and carried me in his arms upstairs 

He set me down on the couch   
" Dray" i cupped his cheek   
" I love you" I mumbled   
" I love you, Merlin Serena I will always love you" he said hugging me 

" Draco she has to eat"   
" come on Serena, let's get to the kitchen"  
He helps me up but I could barley stand   
" I can't" I say   
He picked me up and carried me to the kitchen   
" get me something now!" Draco demanded   
He sat me in a chair 

He lifted my face up " Serena?"  
I used all my energy I couldn't talk anymore " Serena"

I couldn't hold my head up at longer or keep my eyes open " Serena look at me"   
My vision was going blurry " can you hear me?"   
I slowly nod

I feel a hard pain from my stomach and winced  
" what what?" He said   
I point to my stomach   
The baby kicked   
" it kicked?"   
I heard his voice in my head   
I slowly nod " the baby kicked" he said 

Narcissa set down a lot of food infront of me   
Without hesitation I immediately started eating 

It was the most I've ever eaten at once   
Draco watched me the whole time And so did everyone else 

Once I felt better and got the energy I started feeling the baby move   
" Astoria?" I say " yes"   
" Sorry about your perfume" I say   
Everyone slightly laughed and so did she " it's fine" she says 

"Where's Lizzie?" I realize   
" what are talking about" Blaise said  
" she was at the house with me when Lucius took me she was left alone" I say 

" love, I checked the house no one was there" Draco said " well I need to find her" I say   
" calm down, where do you think she would go"   
" she would know not to come here..."   
then I realized it " she would go looking for hermione" I said

" where would granger be?" Draco questioned   
" at the weasleys" I say " we have to go now" I add  
" I'm going with you" Draco said 

" no! Draco they know what part you played in the battle you can't go there" narcissa said   
Draco put his head down   
" I'll go but Serena needs to stay here she needs to rest" narcissa said " Blaise will come with me"   
She says   
Draco nods and looks to me to see if I agree " fine"   
I say 

______________ 

I was laying with Draco I his bed while he played with my hair  
" where is he" I say   
" my father?"   
I nod " dead. Like he should be" he says


	26. Marry me

" Lizzie is a bad ass shes fine" Blaise Assures me   
" I'm sure she is" cissy said   
With that said a owl came flying through a window " it's from hermione" Blaise said picking the letter up and handing it to me   
When I read it all my nerves were relieved it was hermione telling me Lizzie was with her and she was safe   
" she's good?" Blaise asked   
I nod " see I told you, do you want to bring her here" Draco asked rubbing my shoulders " no I think it's best for her to stay there actually, for a while" I say closing the letter " oh and this came with it to" Blaise says handing me a long package   
I look back at the letter " ps Lizzie made sure your wand was safe" I read   
I opened the package and saw my wand " oh thank Merlin" 

I've slowly gotten my energy back and feel like myself now and Draco wouldn't let me out of his sight and with me being 8 months as of today my belly was huge I couldn't even see my toes anymore 

_____________

The next couple of days were rather calming and everyone needed it 

" does it go away now?" I say laying in Draco's chest looking at his forearm " it doesn't go away but it doesn't hurt anymore and doesn't have a purpose" he says " it still looks hot on you" I say  
He laughs 

" I have a surprise for you" Draco said grabbing my hand " well for both of you" he said putting his free hand on my belly   
" what is it"I say " well I have to take you there" he says   
" keep your eyes closed"  
He grabbed my hand and we appeared somewhere   
I kept my eyes close   
Wherever we are it was hot   
I feel Draco come behind me   
And cover my eyes with his hands " ok just keep walking until I say Stop"   
I nod 

I hold onto his wrist as his hands cover my eyes   
" ok, now" he says  
I open my eyes and see a beautiful house, almost as big as the manor, no I think it's just as big as the manor " what's this" I say 

" this is ours"   
" you're kidding" I say " no, look around theres garden full of sunflowers there's a pool In the back   
The inside is well come see it" he grabbed my hand and we walked inside the house 

As we enter I see two white and green staircases swirling to the top of the second floor   
A chandelier at the top of the ceiling 

" Dray, I love it" I say hugging him " there's 9 rooms" he says   
I smiled and shake my head " which one is ours" I say   
We grabs my hand and we go to this huge master bedroom   
" Merlin"   
" you like it?"   
" like it? I love it" I wrap my arms around him   
" I love you Serena"   
" I love you to Draco"   
He pulls something out of his pocket   
A small emerald box " marry me?"   
" dray..."   
my heart was beating out my chest trying to get my mouth to move 

" yes, yes ofcourse" I say   
As smile and relief hit His face   
He picks me up and hugs me   
He takes the ring out of the box and places it on my finger   
I bring his face to mine and kiss him passionately 

" so, when do you want to move in" he said after kissing me again, making me smile  
" now" I say " good" he wave his hand and all of our things appear the room already unpacked 

" now, can we talk names?" Draco asked me   
We heard the door open " I heard someone moved in" Blaise came in " nice can I stay here" pansy said   
" me too" Astoria said   
" so when's the house warming party, I got the fire whiskey" Blaise said   
Then her saw cissy " I mean water, yea water I don't even know what firewhiskey is" Blaise laughed it off nervously 

Draco and everyone else went to look at the house   
And I was left with narcissa   
I saw tears in her eyes " what's wrong" I say   
" I've never seen Draco so happy" she said Almost making me cry   
" It's good to finally have a daughter" she said hugging me


	27. 6cm

It was Draco's and I's first night in the house and I got lost trying to find our Bedroom again   
" where have you been" he asked me "I got lost" I admit   
He smiles " I showed you the house" he said laughing " shut up I still got lost" I playfully hit him 

"Hey Serena?" He said putting his arm over me as we laid down   
" yes Draco"   
" can we name her Aurora" he hesitates " why that name" I asked " I don't know, saw it in a dream" he said messing with his fingers " yea" I say Taking off my rings " wait really?" He finally looked up at me " yea I love it actually" I say " now middle name" he said " Eden" I say " Aurora Eden Malfoy" he says smiling, " i love it" he says kissing me " and I love you" he adds " I love you to" I say kissing him back   
__________

It's been a couple weeks now and Draco and I have been rushing like hell to get stuff for the baby I said I want to get stuff from muggle shops and Draco had to be a big baby about it   
" can we at least make the crib magical" he begged   
" Draco I want her things to be nonmagical" I say "why"  
" because it's how I grew up" I say " she's a halfblood, can't it be half and half she's most likely going to have magic"   
" fine, magical crib and ceiling that's it"   
A smile appeared on his face " I love you" he smothered my face in kisses then he ran out the room and upstairs " where are you going" I say going to the bottom of the stairs " I'm going to enchant the ceiling now and get a crib" he says   
Disappearing into the hall  
" I am not climbing all these stairs" I head to the kitchen   
Later I hear Draco call me upstairs   
" Merlin" I barely made my way up the stairs "what took so long" he asked " I'm 8 months pregnant climbing at least 20 steps" I say   
" right" he says " come on" he grabs my hand taking me to aurora's room " ok the ceiling Can change into whatever" he said " like the ceiling in the great hall?"   
"Yea actually"  
He waves his hand and It Goes to a field full of flowers swaying in the wind   
I hear the doorbell and I go down the stairs and open the door to see Blaise Astoria and pansy   
" what the hell is this" I say " ever since you've been pregnant you've been extra mean" Blaise said walking in " fuck you to Blaise"   
" I love you to" he says hugging me, " where's Draco" he says " upstairs" I gesture to the stairs   
" so I heard you had a pool" pansy said " and a hot tub" I smirked as we walked to it   
_______  
As Me Astoria and pansy were sitting in the hot tub they were drinking champagne " I can't wait till I'm able to drink again" I say sipping my water  
" don't worry, as soon as you pop we are partying" pansy says holding up her champagne glass " I don't think she'll have enough time to party when she's going to be a mother" Astoria says   
" I'm getting some more water while you to debate over this" I step out the hot tub and grab towel "Draco can watch the baby..."   
" he doesn't know how to take care of a baby by himself"   
I laughed to my self as I heard them   
" there's my beautiful very pregnant fiancé" I see Draco and Blaise coming down the stairs " woah bikini and a 8 month belly, you look perfect" he kisses my forehead making me smile " ohh hot tub" Blaise goes outside leaving just me and Draco " how do I look perfect in a bikini while pregnant" I say opening my water bottle "you look perfect in anything" he says kissing me on the lips " hot tub?" I ask " yea" he kisses me again   
We went outside and see Blaise already in the hot tub kissing pansy,   
Now Astoria was sitting next to Draco and i and pansy was sitting next to Blaise and I was sitting in between Draco's legs while he rubbed my belly  
Till we heard the doorbell Draco helped me out the hot tub and we walked to the door " so I don't see you for like a month as you live in a mansion" Lizzie said   
She ran up to me and hugged me " don't forget my hug" hermione said " I missed you guys" I said hugged both of them " hello Draco"   
" hermione" Draco said, hermione hugged him Draco hesitated but hugged her back " so where our rooms" Lizzie says " pick any upstairs" Draco says   
Lizzie runs up stairs with the bags " Ron and I are dating now" hermione said   
" finally" I say smiling " ew" Draco rolled his eyes and went back outside " it's that...an engagement ring" she takes my hand in hers " yea" I say " Draco has good taste" she said looking at the ring making me snicker a little   
" how do you look so good at 8 months pregnant" she said putting a hand in my belly " what are you talking about I've gained at least 10 pounds now" I say " don't worry you'll still have your perfect figure, you made it looked or effortless" she said   
" I wish" I roll my eyes  
____________

Soon Lizzie and Hermione had to go back. Molly was doing independent study with Lizzie since her first year was ruined so she's still learning so I'm not going to mess it up for her and I need to focus on my family, I was going to be a mother in less than a month, the reality of it was coming to life, I was going to be a mother, Draco a father, I was having draco malfoys daughter. 

Soon I'll have a little Malfoy running around and soon I'll be a Malfoy, I smiled to myself thinking about these thoughts, but I was interrupted by a sharp pain coming from my stomach, I thought it was just aurora kicking until a few minutes later it was back, I was home alone because Draco was visiting narcissa and he didn't want me on my feet to much. 

I soon realized it wasn't her kicking they were coming constantly every few minutes getting stronger by each one, I was laying down until one was so hard I couldn't sit down anymore   
" fuck" I muttered trying to get to my wand,   
I grabbed my wand and apparated to the manor   
Apparation didn't make it better " Draco" I called out his name " Serena?" he said coming out the study " what's wrong" he said with a face of worry   
Narcissa came out the study behind him " I uh it hurts" I could barley say in between the pain " oh, is it like very painful back to back sharp pains?" Narcissa said, I quickly nodded " Draco I think she's going into labor"   
" huh" Draco said scared   
I winced from another pain coming " just breathe Serena, just breathe through it"   
" oh fuck me" I said as a reaction to another coming   
" Draco we have to get her to St Mungo's" narcissa said holding my hand   
" what's going on" I hear pansy said from upstairs "Serena are you ok" then came down Blaise, and Astoria 

" St mungo's Now Draco!" Draco was still in shock, but he snapped out of it and grabbed his wand and grabbed onto my hand " we're coming to the hospital"  
Blaise pansy and Astoria rushed downstairs and grabbed onto Draco and we apparated to st mungo's but it was to much my head felt Like it was swirling   
I found the nearest trash can and threw up, I felt Draco come Behind me and hold my hair back "mums going to get a nurse" he says in my ear  
I nod before throwing up again   
I lifted my head " here" pansy handed me two mints " I'm going to need three" she put another into my hand and I quickly put them in my mouth

They quickly got me into a room, they gave me some type of drug and the pain became very faint   
Then I saw Hermione and Lizzie " we came as soon as possible" hermione said with Lizzie next to her   
" you ok" she came over to me " never better" i faintly smile, she giggled a little " they gave her some drugs and she's a little out of it" Blaise says   
" I am not" I say " oh yea whats 2+2"   
" 22 duh" I say, everyone in the room laughed, including Draco  
I look over to him " hey Malfoy"  
" hey Gideon" he says back " you look hot" I say " so do you" he says moving the hair out of my face 

I started crying for some reason " why are you crying" he says " because I love you" I say in between tears " how much of that stuff did they give you" he says smiling. A nurse walked in and checked how much I was dilated " she's 6 cm dilated" she says " what the hell does that mean" Draco says " how much she's stretched down there she can't push till she gets to ten" narcissa said   
" ten?!" Blaise and Draco said in unison   
" yes ten, all your mothers had to do the same" she added 

" I'm hungry" I say " can she even eat during this"  
Draco asked " if you want her grumpy during this labor that can take hours, i suggest you go get her something" narcissa said " I'm not leaving her"   
" I'll get her something, come on Lizzie Let's go see what kind of horrible food this hospital has" Hermione said

Hours later I was still only 6cm and Everyone sat down Blaise pansy and Astoria fell asleep on Each other   
Lizzie and Hermione fell asleep on the other side of the couch   
Narcissa asleep in a chair by the door and Draco was in a chair seated right next to the bed but we were the only ones awake " i hope she looks like you, your beautiful" he whispers to me while holding my hand  
I smiled " do you think I will turn out like my father?"   
I shook my head no " never, your nothing like him, the only think you have in common with him is your hair color"   
He smiled and kissed my hand " ohh do you think she will have all white hair?" I beamed making Draco smile " Serena..." he started tearing up  
" your the best thing to ever happen to me" He says   
" dray..."   
" you changed me when I thought no one else couldn't, I love you"he finished " I love you to dray forever"  
" forever" he kissed me


	28. Phoniex

The next morning, Draco fell asleep in the chair next to the bed, I woke up to narcissa lightly tapping me " the nurse is here to check how many centimeters you are dilated" she says   
I nod , as I slightly moved and Draco woke up. "what's going on" he yawns " 8 cm" the nurse said   
" two more to go" she said happily and then she put the stuff on my belly for the ultrasound   
" everything seems good she's head down" the doctor said "you said that's good?" Draco asked "yes" the nurse said before leaving

" great more waiting" I turn on my side "don't worry She'll be here before you know it" cissy brushes my hair back with her hands  
Hours and hours of waiting I finally got to 10 cm and I was scared to push " you'll be ok I promise just a couple of pushes and she's here" Narcissa assured 

Draco came down to my ear " the faster we get through this the faster those 6 weeks go and th.."   
" ok I'm ready"I say quickly, Draco smirks which causes me to nudge him   
" ok just try to push as hard as you can until I say stop ok?" The nurse said   
I nodded, pushing felt like I was pushing out my intestines, " a couple more shes crowing"  
" I c-cant it hurts" I threw my head back onto the pillow " Merlin, Serena if you don't push this fucking baby out right I will go in there my fucking self and pull her out!" Hermione yelled 

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at her "alright" I said Calmly, she grabbed onto one of my hands and Draco had the other, my nails Dug into their hands as I pushed as hard as I humanly can "don't stop now your doing great" the nurse said   
" fuck" I dig my nails deeper into Draco and hermiones skin " keep going she's almost out" the nurse said " heads out! Keep pushing"   
"Come on Rena, mom and dad would be proud" Lizzie said in my ear, with I pushed as hard as I could and the nurse said she was out

I let go of both Draco's and hermiones hand and threw my head back onto the pillow as I heard Aurora crying " thank merlin" I said breathing heavily 

I looked at Draco and he hadn't took his eyes of her since she came out, his eyes were lit up, I saw a tear come down his face as they handed her to him after cleaning her off, everyone stood around him as he looked her in her eyes 

" look" Draco said, I saw glossy white hair on top of her head and smiled, he slowly handed her to me   
I saw her big grey beautiful eyes, her tiny mouth partly open, her tiny hands and feet were the most adorable thing I've ever seen  
I had become an mother on May 25th 1998 and I already loved her   
" What's the babies name" another nurse asked holding some paperwork in her hand

I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was beautiful, she was mine, mines and Dracos " uh Aurora Eden Malfoy" Draco said playing with her tiny fingers   
" you need to rest ok, Draco? The father right?"   
Draco nodded " you take these bottles and feed it to her" the nurse said handing him the bottles   
He nodded " first I need both of your signatures under the parents line" she said handing Draco the quill first " right here, and here put your initials" she pointed to where he needed to sign " on to you mama" the nurse said making me smile 

I handed her to Draco and he was mesmerized his face lit up every time he looked into her eyes   
" right here and your initials right here" i sign the paper work " grandparents?" The nurse said "that's just me the others are deceased" cissy said  
I thought of my parents, they would be proud of me, I was proud of myself. " sign here and here" cissy signed 

Draco handed Aurora to narcissa and she kissed her forehead, then Lizzie she talked to her about being her aunt, Blaise, he talked to her about all the trouble they were going to get into, and pansy said the same, Astoria said she'll spoil her and then hermione, she cried hard and told her that she loves her 

" I'll be back in a hour to do some tests, by then she should I have drank both of those bottles" the nurse said  
Draco nodded quickly and he was handed back Aurora, " let's give them some space" narcissa said guiding everyone out   
I sat up in the bed as Draco sat on the couch " now this is your first time isnt it?" The nurse asked   
Draco nodded, " you don't have to do this but it common, the baby likes the warmth of your skin most dads take their shirt off because the baby likes the feeling of your skin"   
I watched as Draco face lit us as she called him a dad   
She took Aurora out his hands as he took his shirt off, she handed her have to him " ok support her head with this arm, you can let her legs press against your skin, take the bottle and guide it to her mouth, she'll start drinking in her own, and make sure to let her come up for air every now and then to make sure she's not choking on the milk, got it?"   
"Yes" Draco cooed 

The nurse came over to me " since we have magic we can make you feel better enough to walk, but you still need rest" the nurse said, I nodded as she did the spell " be careful, press this button if you need anything" I nodded quickly  
I slowly got out the bed and sit next to Draco, I rest my head on his shoulder as he feed her " you did amazing" he looked up at me and then kissed my forehead " are you in pain?" He asked me " nothing I can't handle" I smile, " do you wanna..."   
he looked back at Aurora 

I nodded, he carefully handed me to her and the Bottle " sure you don't want to take off your shirt" he smirks "shut up" I nudge him " damn she's a fast drinker" I say looking at the first bottle that was empty, Draco hands me the other one " you do it, I can barley keep my eyes open" I say " yea you should get some sleep" he says as I hand her to him 

Draco   
Serena slept while I went with Aurora to wait to get her tests done I watched through the clear glass as they did test on her, when Blaise Pansy as Astoria came next to me " congrats mate " Blaise put his hand on my shoulder " thanks" I say as I watch Aurora wiggle her little legs, " she's lucky to have you and Serena as parents" Astoria said  
" you're going to be a great father Draco" pansy added, I felt my cheeks go red as I thought about watching Aurora grow up. 

They leave as hermione comes up to me " look I know we had our differences in the past but I'm glad Serena and Aurora have you Draco" she says   
I turn my attention to her " I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you" i say " i forgive you" she says smiling at me

She walks away and finally my mother comes and hugs me " your all grown up" she says " the difference between you and your father is that he will never be that man you are today, you'll take care of your child, you'll show her affection, love, you'll show her that you care" she said tearing you "mum don't cry" I say wiping a tear off her face " I can't help it, I remember that day you were born, you cried all the way home, you were such a quiet baby until you started walking and talking, you could never shut up, until..." 

" until he started telling me to shut up" I say finishing her sentence " don't think about him ok, think happy thoughts" she said   
" I love you Draco with all my heart" she kissed my cheek " I love you to mum" I do the same   
" ok dad she's all done, everything's perfect" the nurse said handing me Aurora " thanks" I said smiling at her 

" you'll be able to go home tomorrow morning"  
I nodded as the nurse smiled " I'll go get some things from you house so you can bring the baby home" my mother said   
" alright" I said, " come on guys we'll be back in the morning" my mother said to the group   
I was walking back to the room when Lizzie stopped me " Draco?" She asked me "yes"   
" thanks for taking care of Serena" she says. " No problem Liz" I smiled   
I watched as she ran back to hermione   
I sat down on the couch and I accidentally dropped one of the empty bottles   
And Aurora started crying, I tried to stop her from crying so Serena could sleep, but nothing worked and I didn't the first thing I thought off  
" expecto Patronum" 

After I said it a tiny blue charmed drain flew around, she stopped crying and she did a little giggle released from her mouth, a smile immediately grew on my face, her little hands tried to catch the dragon, I watched as her pointer finger touched it and it turned into a Phoenix bird 

" first sign of magic already, that's my girl" I say kissing her forehead " good choice in the patronus" I say smiling, I watched her eyes as they moved with the bird flying around infront of her of her face, she began to gently and slowly close her eyes and fall asleep, with a wave of my hand I make the bird go away and set her down in the small crib the hospital provided " dray" I heard Serena behind me "yea?" I say walking over to her " lay with me?" she says reaching out for Me " yea" I said getting bevy to her in the bed, I put my arm over her " hey Serena, quick question"   
" mhm?" She mumbled " what's your patronus"   
" a Phoenix" she muttered before putting her head in my chest and falling asleep


	29. Fighting&Drinking

Serena

I woke up with Draco around my arm and I looked Around and I saw narcissa holding Aurora and feeding her " morning" she said as slowly moved out of the bed " I brought things you need to take her home" she added  
I nodded as I looked at the clothes and the carseat to carry her in " thank you" I say " anytime" she puts a hand on my shoulder  
She finished the bottle and set her back down, Draco started waking up when the nurse came in "alright you two, you are free to go" the nurse said  
" anything you need before leaving" she asked  
I looked at Draco " exactly how do you change a diaper" he said  
___________

Draco and I got home and we went straight up to Aurora's room, he gently set her down in the crib, that gently rocked " want to see something" Draco asked me " what?" I raise my eyebrow " expecto patronum" he said over the crib 

I watched as a blue tiny dragon appeared and started flying over Aurora " why didn't did you tell me it was a dragon" I ask " ive never been able to cast my Patronus, until yesterday" my heart flutterd when he said that " but the cooler thing is this" he gestured to her 

I watched a she giggled and tried to grab the dragon, once she touched it they dragon turned into a Phoenix bird "woah, is that supposed to be her..."  
" I think so" 

I cast mine and another Phoenix bird appears, draco casted his again and all three of them are flying around each other " this why you asked me my patronus?" 

" yea" he answered, she slowly started closing her eyes, Draco casted the charm on the ceiling and it showed the night sky with constellations and stars and the moon

Draco and I literally went straight to sleep, but I woke up around 4 am and Draco wasn't there  
I went upstairs and a saw Draco sitting in a chair watching Aurora sleep 

" you ok" I asked, he looked up at me " yea"  
" 6 weeks is a long time" I say making him smile  
He held his hand out for me and I sat on his lap " on a scale of from 1-10 how bad did it hurt" Draco said holding my thigh " 26" I say " I thought I was Gonna push out my intestines"  
" but you helped" I say " no I think hermione helped more than I did"  
" I mean I probably made a mark your hand from my nails" I say looking a his hands " nothing I can't handle" he smirks " what's that supposed to mean" I says " you've done it to me before, but In a different place" he says gesturing to his back  
I smile, he glanced at his forearm down at his dark mark " it doesn't hurt or anything does it?"  
" no" he says " are you going to keep that charm on to hide it?"  
" do you think I should"he asks  
" no, it's a scar"  
He looks at me confused " you know, like Harry's scar, it tells a story, so does that"  
He smiles " I love you"  
"I love you to"  
" forever?"  
" forever."  
I lay my head on his shoulder, burying my face into the crook of his neck and before I knew it I fell asleep  
____________

It's been a month and a half now since I had Aurora  
Draco is obsessed with her, he absolutely loves her  
Draco went out somewhere while I was left with Aurora " Serena" I heard Draco come in " yea?"  
" where's Aurora?"  
" in here with me" I say gesturing to the bedroom 

He rushed in with a small white bag in his hand  
" what are you doing"'I say smiling  
He takes a small black box, he opens the box  
And takes out a small bracelet, small enough to go around Auroras wrist " what is it"  
" a matching bracelet to yours" Draco said gesturing to the bracelet on my wrist " says the same thing?" 

" yea" he said opening the bracelet and putting it around her wrist " I had it made the day after she was born, it was just now ready" Draco says  
" it's pansy's birthday" I say " yea, she told me last week, couldn't stop talking about it" he said  
" what's she doing" he says " partying ofcourse" I say " are you going?" Draco turned to me " I don't know" I shrug my shoulders " what's holding you back?"

I look at Aurora " I can take care of her myself, I'm not dumb" he says " oh yea, last week you put her diaper on backwards" I say " that was one time" he says " you'd be fine?"  
" yes Serena, and if I forget how to change a diaper, there's always my mother"  
I smiled " then I'm going" I said " good" he said " oh an those 6 weeks are up tomorrow"  
Draco shot his head up and smirked to me " actually come with me, narcissa said she'll take Aurora since she's not going with the rest of us"  
" when did she say this?" He looks at me confused "When pansy was talking about her birthday last week" I say " will you?"  
" last time we went to a party, we got drunk and took shots of each other"  
" see now let's do it again?" I say " definitely" Draco said pulling my waist to him and kissing me  
I smiled " in that case then she's spending the night at cissys" I say  
"Ok"  
I watched Aurora as she squinted her face really hard " she's pooping" I point to Aurora  
" oh great it looks like a good one" he says  
Aurora giggles " don't give me that face" he says to Aurora " yea that's all you" I say walking away  
" Merlin Aurora where does it come from" I hear him say from the room  
I laugh to myself I walked away  
_________  
Draco ended up having to give Aurora and bath and ofcourse he needed my help but, we got dressed I wore a red spaghetti strapped dress they stopped mid thigh  
I was debating makeup of not " I say no" I see Draco leaned against the door with his hands in his pockets " what" I say  
" you don't need makeup" he says " Great because I really don't want to spend another hour doing it"  
He smiled as I walked out the bathroom 

" are you ready now?" Draco asked, I nod  
I head upstairs to get Aurora,  
I look over her crib " now I'm going to pick you up, no spitting up on mommy's dress got it?"  
She yawned " I'm taking that as a yes"  
I pick her up and grab her bag and head downstairs, Draco was at the bottom as he smiled when he saw her  
" theres my princess" he smiled as I passed her to him when we reached the bottom of the stairs " and my queen" he kissed me  
"All set?" He asked me  
I nodded

We got to the manor and narcissa saw us from the window and ran outside " my beautiful granddaughter" she takes Aurora from Draco hands, she kissed my cheek " hello love" she said  
And she gave Draco a kiss on the cheek as well " this her bag?" Cissy gestured to the bag in my hand  
I handed it to her " yes everything's in there"  
Draco walked in the manor as I talked to cissy "why don't you look beautiful, as just after giving birth 1 month and a half ago" she says looking at my body  
" thank you cissy" I say  
" go ahead in pansy is upstairs" she tells me 

I nod " Draco mate!" Blaise came down the stairs and him and Draco did their thing as I went upstairs to get the girls  
I opened pansys room door " there's the recently made mother" she said running up to me to hug me " happy 18th" I say hugging her back " eh no biggie" she said " so you getting drunk tonight" Astoria asked me " Aurora is staying here for the night and my 6 weeks are up tomorrow" I smirk 

" you and Draco did it 24/7 at hogwarts, imagine how it's gonna be now that you guys have your own house" pansy said "so Astoria said we're going to a secret place at a unknown location?" 

" yea it's a club but for the wizarding world"  
Pansy said excited " they literally float the drinks over to you" pansy said " don't get excited pansy you can't drink" Astoria said that and pansy frowned " wait why can't she?" I said already having an idea in my head " her and Blaise have been getting it On" Astoria said pointing to pansy's belly " no way!" I say smiling " our kids can be bestfriends" pansy as I said in unison " Astoria get pregnant so our kids can all be bestfriends" pansy said with a serious face " yea let me get on that" she said sarcastically 

" what's all this screaming about" Draco said coming behind me putting his arm around my lower back " pansy's pregnant" Astoria says " damn Blaise" Draco and Blaise smirk at each other " these two might have another one, I heard those 6 weeks are just about up" Blaise said looking at Draco and I " maybe" Draco said kissing me deeply with lots of tongue " oh come on not in my room" Pansy said  
Draco and I laugh " have you two started planning the wedding" Astoria asked 

" uh no we actually haven't thought about it" I say looking at Draco " we'll get on it I want to still be able to fit in a tight dress at your wedding, when I'm a bridesmaid" pansy said walking out the room Blaise me Astoria walked out, and then Draco and I  
We got to the stairs and Draco held out his hand for me to grab onto 

" Mrs. Malfoy" he said smirking, I grab his hand then we walked down the stairs  
I smiled " I want a June wedding, weather is like perfect in June, I mean you are even born in June, everything is perfect in June" I say " we can do whatever you want" he says kissing me " can we write our own vows" I say " like talking about feelings?"  
" yes Draco that's what a wedding is about" I say reaching the final stairs " if it's what you want"  
I stop and turn to him " I want you to want it too"  
" it's just like your talking to me" I say " but with family and friends there" he added " fine" I let go of his hand and walk away 

" Serena" he grabs onto my hand again " what" I say sternly " You know its hard for me to talk about the stuff with someone other than you"  
" but you are saying it to me, just with an amount of people watching" I grab both of his hands  
He doesn't say anything " fine fuck it just forget about it" I let go of his hands and walk away and join pansy and Astoria " you alright?" Astoria asked me " yea, so when are we leaving, I need a drink" I say " now actually" Blaise said 

The group walked to the door " I'll be back" I say going to narcissas room to say goodbye to Aurora, and Draco was behind me  
" you're leaving?" Cissy asked me  
I nodded, I give Aurora a hug and a kiss before leaving " everything alright Serena?" She could tell I was upset " I'm fine" I said " Draco what did you do" cissy said " why does it have to be me that did something" Draco says " I didn't do anything you're just being a asshole" I say to Draco as I was walking out the room 

" what happened"  
" nothing it's me mum, I'll see you later and you my love" Draco kisses Aurora on her forehead  
We got to the secret wizard and witches club and honestly It was more than I expected 

There were drinks floating around, the ceiling was enchanted, a guy was floating in the air while taking shots  
I went to the bar to get a drink, a ofcourse Draco followed me " stop following me" I spat " no" he says 

I roll my eyes as I order a drink " is that all darling" the bartender said " uh yea an add ice with that" I say last minute " you got it beautiful" he winks at me as he handed me my drink " shit" I mutter  
It wasn't even about 20 seconds before Draco punched the guy 

I walked away with my drink while I let him do his thing  
I sit down at a booth with the group " where's Draco" Blaise said looking around " beating up the bartender" I say looking back at Draco colliding his fists with the guys face " and you left him?"  
" yea, he'll be done in a second" I say sipping my drink 

Seconds later Draco came back to the booth " so what did I miss" he says picking up my drink and taking a sip, i roll my eyes " where going to dance" the group said  
I didn't feel like dancing, so it was just me and Draco  
" Great now you drank all of my drink" I whine "I will buy you another when he wakes up" he says  
I rolled my eyes " if this is about the vows, I write them if there so important to you" he says  
" no Draco you don't get it, I don't want you to write them just because I want you to, I want you to do you because you want to" I say crossing my arms after 

" I'll do them" he says " are you saying that because I want to hear it or because you actually want to do it, and I mean Draco it's not like I wanted everyone in London at the wedding i want it to be only people close to me" I say softing my tone 

" I didn't mean to put pressure on you to write Vows, we don't have to do them" I say playing with my fingers, but Draco stops me by placing his hand on top of mines " don't give up now, we are both writing vows no getting out of it" he says  
" you're not putting pressure on me, I was being a dumbass"  
" you were" I agree with him " I love you" he said  
" I love you more" say " no I love you more"  
" I love you more" we kept going on like this until we got to " forever?"  
" forever" he finishes, " maybe Aurora can be the flower girl" i beamed " I don't think she can handle it" he says " if she can produce a patronus at one hour old, she can toss some fake flower petals on a isle" I say " I wonder what memory she used for the patronus" 

" yea she doesn't have many" I say " I miss her" I add " me to" Draco says " I want to check on her" I say " no you two don't you are dancing" pansy said grabbing both Draco and I'd hand to the dance floor  
God pansy always had me doing stupid things


	30. Walking & Talking

Draco and I didn't drink nothing but about 2 drinks Astoria was drunk and Blaise, pansy had to help her home

Draco and I apparated home   
I looked at Draco watch " Dray"   
" hm?"   
" it's 1 am" I say " thank god"   
Draco opens the door to the house pulling me inside   
I closed the door behind me and Draco grabbed my waist and kissed me gently as we made out all the way to the bedroom  
"You are wearing a condom this time"   
" I'll just pull out" he gets back to kissing me 

Narrator   
Draco and Serena fell onto the bed without breaking the kiss   
Draco slide his hand to you the girls dress, sliding down he underwear and tossing it across the room   
Both of them kicked off their shoes, before Draco light kissed and sucked on Serena's neck and torso   
Getting soft moans from her 

Draco moved down to the girls heat, sliding up her dress, and spreading her legs   
Slowly circling his thumb on her clit, causing her to grab onto the sheets 

Then circling his tongue on her clit, he slid in two fingers pumping them in and out of her while his tongue circled her clit 

Serena, a moaning mess tried couldn't keep her legs open any longer   
Draco pushed her legs back apart as her moans got louder   
As she was reaching her climax Draco stopped and came out to the girl, kissing her gently sneaking his tongue into her mouth 

He brought his fingers to her mouth, " open"   
She gladly obeyed and parted her lips and opened her mouth and sucking his fingers clean   
" good girl" he smirked

The girl lifted her head up to kiss the boy   
She moved her hands down and to his pants, slowly unzipping them, he finished it off by taking his pants off completely along with his underwear 

Gently sliding himself into the girl while kissing along her torso leaving dark love bites, both of them releasing loud and quiet moans in each other's ears   
Draco moves from on top of the girl and she gets on top of him, he held her hips as she moved them back and forth on his shaft at a fast pace 

She hiked her dress up more to have better movement " fuck" Draco groaned as Serena stared bouncing up and down on him, each moan got louder as they both were reaching their climax   
After they both came they took a shower together  
Where they did it again 

Draco wore nothing but sweats and Serena wore just a T-shirt and shorts   
Draco loves it when she laid in between his legs laying her head on his lower stomach while he playing with her hair as they watched a movie   
__________________

Serena   
I woke up to Draco moving out of his position " did I wake you love" he says running his fingers through my hair 

" it's fine" I say moving up to the pillow " What do you think of me becoming auror" he asked me " an Auror?"   
He nodded " I think it's a great idea" I say  
He got excited, I loved seeing him so happy " I kinda want to be a healer" I said looking up at the ceiling " really?" He walked into the bathroom " yea, I mean I think I'd be good at it"   
" I know you would" he says " can we go get Aurora now I miss her" he pokes his head from the bathroom   
I smiled " I though you'd never ask"   
_______

" oh she was perfect, didn't cry one bit" narcissa said handing Aurora to Draco " thanks mum" Draco said smiling at cissy then at Aurora 

" everyone still asleep?" I gestured to upstairs " I think they're awake" she says   
I head upstairs and go into pansy's and blaises room " morning mommy and daddy to be" I said sitting on the bed " how was last night?" Pansy smirked at me " Amazing" I say

" Draco they're talking about your sex life" Blaise yelled, pansy and I slap him  
" aren't they always" Draco appeared at the door   
I stood up quickly and grabbed Aurora " so we have a wedding to plan" pansy said "yes we do" I look at Draco " well let's get to it" pansy said 

" well you girls can do it" Draco said " you have stuff to do as well like choose your best men" pansy said " Blaise will you be my best man"   
" definitely mate" Blaise said " see done"   
" not that easy, I have to have pansy Astoria Hemione oh and Lizzie, and we have to find a way for Aurora to be in in the wedding" I say walking down the stairs with pansy "cissy, will you help me plan my wedding"   
" I've been waiting for this day, I have ideas" she says   
" good luck with that" Blaise said   
" you're no better you're girlfriend is pregnant" Draco laughs softly   
_________

It's been a couple of months now and Aurora is growing everyday 

Aurora is 11 months today and Draco and I were at the manor planning more things for the wedding

I forced Draco to actually do it with me   
Aurora was playing with toys next to us while we were at the table 

" why not roses?" Draco asked " they're cliche" Astoria, pansy and I said in unison " fine" he says   
I gasp " what" he looks up 

" I want orchids and Lilly's" I say pointing to the picture " it's perfect" Astoria says " what kind of orchids" pansy says " pink" I say " what do you think dray" I look to Draco " what are orchids and Lilly's" he says  
I point to the pictures " yea those are fine"  
" fine?" I question   
" just say it's perfect mate" Blaise says to Draco   
" I mean it's perfect love" he smiles at me   
I smile " great, write that down for the flowers"   
" now.."   
" Serena"   
" wait Dray"   
" Serena!" 

"What" I turn to Draco and points down to Aurora and I look down as she's walking to Draco " oh my god" I say " yea come to me not mommy" Draco says " no come to mommy" I get to where Draco is   
" oh I have to take a picture" narcissa said getting out a camera 

" come to mommy"  
"No come to daddy"   
She started walking further   
I get a apple off the table and wave it " that's cheating" Draco says " no she's walking either way" I say " fine" Draco casts his patronus and she started walking towards him " ok then" I cast mine and She starts walking to me " you have the same patronus no fair" Draco whines 

I smirk, Blaise laughs and she turns around and walks to him " what the fuck Blaise" Draco says   
" what the hell" I add 

She walks to Blaise and tugs on his pants sleeve and he picks her up " what?"   
" give me my daughter" I take Aurora from him "what the hell did I do"   
" you laughed" Draco said " asshole"   
" how is that my fault"   
" shut up" I say " we are doing it again" 

Draco and I go into the living room and set Aurora down and Draco and I get a good distance "whoever she comes to first gets head tonight" Draco says "deal, I get head every night anyway" I smiled and we shake hands 

We try anything to get a Aurora to walk to us I waved snacks And Draco just had to cheat and use his patronus " looks like I'm getting head tonight" he smirks while picking her up " shut up" I smack his arm   
___________

Aurora not only did one big thing today but two   
" Dray what are you doing" I ask from the bottom of the stairs at the manor " getting the pictures of her walking, oh and they are moving ones" he says smiling at them 

He finally comes down the stairs " dray let me see" I hold out my hand and he hands me the pictures   
" d-dray" Aurora said " huh" Draco and I said in unison " she said dray, that's me, say it again love" 

Draco gets excited, but Aurora didn't say" she only said it when you said it, say it again" Draco said "say Dray" I say tickling Aurora   
" dray" she said " yes, that's two wins for me" Draco said " now say mommy" I said, but nothing " oh fuck me" 

Draco laughed " fuck off" I hit his chest, he got Aurora out of my arms " say it again" he said and again Aurora said it " yea no head for you tonight" I walk out the door " wait no Serena, I was playing"   
____________

Later that night Draco and I couldn't sleep "Lizzie said that hermione heard from Ron's dad that hogwarts is getting rebuilt" I say playing with my fingers as Dracos arm was around me " really, I'm kind of liking independent studying from home" he says " yea me to" 

" I want cupcakes" Draco said, and I start laughing " where did that come from" I laugh "I don't know" he laughs along with me " wanna make them?"   
I nod, we rush out of bed and head to the Kitchen 

Draco gets the things out and makes a lot of noise "dray, shh you're going to wake Aurora"  
" oh please she'll sleep through anything" he shrugs " if she wakes up you're going up there"   
" fine" 

Draco accidentally wasted the flour " Draco!" I groan " it's fine" he shrugs it off " really?"   
I take some of the flour as rub it on his nose " oh so that's what we're doing now" I smirk 

He gets more of the flour and pours some on my head " your dead Malfoy" I take the frosting and Putting some in his hair " Serena!" He yells   
I laughed, I knew how he felt about his hair, " that's it" he grabs some eggs and started chasing me with them 

I run to the door and slide it open and run outside, as soon as I looked back and he threw a egg at me   
I waved my Hand and stopped the egg and forced it back at him 

Sadly he ducked it " no magic!" He says " then why do I have it" with that he took off running after me again   
I ran through the gate to the front of the house and I looked back and he was still chasing me " you can't hide from me Serena" 

I turn back and he was infront of me " no apparation" I say " everything is game" he smirks and cracks an egg on top of my head " Draco Lucius Malfoy" 

His eyes widen and he started running and I started going after him   
He runs to the Garden through the sunflowers, I use apparation and appear infront of him " shit" he said before I cracked an egg on top of his head " now we're even" I smile, he laughed and then continued to grab my face and kiss me " I love you Draco Malfoy" 

" I love you Serena soon to be Malfoy" he says   
I smile " fuck" he says " what" I ask " the cupcakes" he says   
My eyes widen as we hear the smoke alarm go off "Damn it Draco" we run back in the house, we hear Aurora crying, and smoke coming from the kitchen "i'll get Aurora"   
" and turn that damn thing off" I say covering my ears

I head upstairs and Aurora was crying so loudly   
" I know it's loud" I cast my patronus to try to calm her down but she waved it way 

I pick her up, and walk Around the room with her picking up some toys, nothing, the sound of the smoke alarm was bothering her and it was bothering me to " I'm going to kill him" I head downstairs, I cover Auroras ears as we get closer to the alarm   
I see Draco jumping up to it trying to get it off the wall " Draco stop it, she's getting angry, and so am I" 

" I'm trying darling" he says jumping up to it again " take her" I hand Draco Aurora   
I go and grab a hammer, I grab a chair and stand on it and beat it off the wall with the hammer "tiny fucker" I say as it finally stops   
I realize Aurora finally stops crying both her and Draco stared at me " mommy's a badass"he looked back at Aurora


	31. Happy birthday

" I want to be first"   
" no, me I gave birth to her"   
" I put her in you" 

Draco and I were racing upstairs to see Aurora, it's her birthday and I want to be first to say it to her, even though she might not understand stand it   
Draco lifts me up and puts me behind him 

I race up faster and we get into Auroras room "happy birthday" we Both said in unison " let's go see who's downstairs" I pick Aurora up

Draco and I held her in between us and kissed both of her cheeks making her giggle " let me see my niece already" Lizzie said from the bottom of the stairs " don't fucking rush me" I said walking out the room " calm down darling" he kissed my neck 

We walked downstairs with Aurora and downstairs were Astoria, Pansy and Blaise and their baby maya, and Hermione, and Lizzie and narcissa 

" my beautiful granddaughter" I hand her to cissy   
" we have lots of stuff planned for you but first grandma made you a big breakfast" cissy walked in   
" can she even understand what she's saying" I asked Draco " she smiled when she said breakfast so definitely" Draco smiled and kissed me gently 

We all head to the kitchen where cissy made a huge breakfast " ok Aurora gets hers first" narcissa put her in a high chair and gave her waffles in bite sizes with eggs " Eggs" she repeated   
" yes eggs" narcissa said " oh French toast" I beamed 

I picked up maya, Blaise and pansy's daughter, and kissed her cheek, one thing I learned when pansy was giving birth was to never be in the room, she nearly blew my ear drums out but maya was worth it 

After breakfast while everyone else stayed back setting up for her party, Draco and I took Aurora went to the muggle world and went to a park " so people just come to these things for fun?" Draco said putting his hands in his pockets 

" yes dray, I did when I was little"   
" well I guess then" he looked around, I rolled my eyes " which one first" I looked to Aurora " maybe we should start her off on the swings" 

" a swing?" Draco questioned "yes Draco she'll be fine" I set her down in the seat "now do you want me to do it or you" 

" I'll do it" he stepped infront of me and pushed the swing a little to hard " Draco!"   
I grab the chains of the swing stopping the swing" to hard" 

" start off slow" I say " I've never heard that before" he smirked   
I roll my eyes "see watch me" I slightly pushed Aurora in the swing, causing her to giggle " oh ok I get it now" he takes over and tries it now

Her giggles being music to our ears as she went up into the air "see she likes it" I say " I want to try it" he points to the other set of swings " no, you are a grown man" I say " so" he shrugged " come on let's try the slide" I gesture to Aurora and picks her up out the swing " I'll go to the top and you catch her at the bottom" 

" alright" he agrees   
I let Aurora slide down the slide and Draco caught her at the end and lifted her in the air as she giggled " aren't you cute" he tickled her " Serena?" I hear a voice 

I turn to where I hear the voice and see Luna "Luna!" I hugged her " you look amazing" she says "no you do"I smiled " what are you doing here?"   
" I like parks, they're calming" she says " how are things" I ask " I'm with Neville now which is going very well" she said 

I nodded " I see you and Draco are still going strong...." she glances at my hand " when's the wedding"   
" June, you should come" I said " both you and Neville" 

" I would enjoy that" she smiled " who's this"   
She said looking at Aurora " white hair, Grey eyes, she definitely Draco's I know" she jokes 

Draco faintly smiles " happy birthday little one" she said " how did you know" I said " had a feeling"   
" she's having a party later, I would love if both you and Neville came" I smiled   
" ofcourse thank you"   
I nodded "I must be going now, I will see you later, it's good seeing both of you" she said before leaving 

Draco handed me Aurora and ran off and I was two just saying bye to Luna that, I looked back and see him on the swings " Draco Lucius Malfoy!" 

He shot up and walked to me " I just wanted to try it" he pouts, giving me a face I can't resist " 10 minutes at the most" I agreed   
He kissed my cheek and ran off " daddy is crazy, but you already knew that" I said toAurora 

Later I took Aurora to a toy shop and let her go around and pick anything she wanted, by that I mean I set her down and what she grabbed and brought to Draco or I 

Draco had a surprise for both me and Aurora that he would give us later   
" it's time for the party about now" Draco says "party" she repeats, Draco tickled her and she giggled, he loves making her giggle " she giggles just like you" he looks up at me " I don't giggle" i says " really" Draco starts tickling, making me giggle uncontrollably " see" he stops "stop that" I swat his hand away 

We get Back to the house " ok you three have an hours before guests get here" Hermione said " being bossy again huh?" I ask " no I'm just organizing this whole thing" she says " it's a pool party, it needs no organization"Draco said 

" that's what you think" hermione rolls her eyes "come on dray, we can take a shower together" I grab his hand, he smirks and hands Aurora to hermione " I don't want to hear anything" hermione Says from outside the door " don't worry you won't" I say " we'll see about that" Draco pushes us into the room closing the door behind him 

After, hermione took Aurora a bath and Draco and I got her dressed, cissy picked out a very cute swimsuit, " nope she isn't wearing this" Draco says I hold up the suit " what it's cute" I say " half her stomach is going to be out and the bottom part is to small" 

"It's going to look cute on her"   
" it's to revealing" he sets her back down " we will put it on her and see how it looks then" I say 

We get her dressed in it and I look at Draco while he glares at the outfit " nope" he decides " her belly button is showing" he says " mine is going to be"   
" no it's not your not wearing one"   
" dray it's a pool party" 

" and your ass is going to be out, that's only for me" he whines " dray, calm down, all it's just family and friends, she's wearing it, I'm wearing mine so deal with it" I pick up Aurora " guests are here!" Lizzie comes running upstairs " how many people are coming" 

" uh, don't worry" I say walking downstairs   
Next the I know the house is full of people, the entire weasley family was there, Draco was even getting along with Ron, more people were their were a lot but I found George sitting by himself on the stairs 

" you alright, George?" I say softly and sitting for next to him " he would love her you know" he said making me think of Fred

"so what's your bodyguards doing here"  
"I'll see you tomorrow"   
"So I have a shot huh" he says in my ear " yea, don't miss it" I say   
the night of the party I Gryffindor common room  
Reminding me heavily of Fred 

" Aurora, he would love her" George smiled " yea he would"   
" he'd be proud of you to Serena" he says " he'd be very proud of you George" I pat his back 

" I Guarantee he's here right now" I say trying to cheer George up, I felt a slight shiver or coldness run through my body "yea he definitely is"   
I sigh

" no more sobbing alright, it's a party, you came here for a pool party as that's what your getting alright, Fred would kill me if I didn't give it my all to make you feel better, so get off you add and go get in that pool before I drag you in"

He looks up at me and smiles " as if you could even carry me" he stood up making him way taller " I don't know but I would try my best"   
I look up at him 

I grab his hand and we run outside to the pool "if I'm getting in you are" as I pushed him in he pulled me with him

We both came up from the water gasping for air "Asshole" I splash him   
" no you" he does the same   
I got out the pool and I saw George having fun with Ron almost drowning him, something him and Fred would do " Aurora wants to get in" Draco hands her to me as I take her over to the pool 

Draco had already put her in floaties so she was able to stay above water, she kicked her little feet in the water, which George was tickling under water making her giggle louder than ever, Draco came in next to me " weasleys aren't that bad, my mum is the kitchen with molly getting along" he says shocked  
I lightly laugh " it's crazy isn't?"   
I laugh " yes Draco" I say holding Auroras hands 

Soon enough it was Time for cake and presents  
I mean she got at least a hundred gifts and she loved her cake, she made a mess alright but nothing I couldn't handle, later on everyone was Sitting by the fire pit in the backyard, making s'mores   
Aurora sat on Draco's lap as everyone sat on the grass while roasting marshmallows 

Aurora was laughing and giggling as she watched the fire, he let her take a bite out of his s'mores several times,and I always had to clean her up,  
soon it got to much for her and she fell asleep on Draco's lap " let me take her to bed" narcissa came 

Draco nodded and slowly handed her to cissy and she took her in the house, Draco moved behind me and I laid my head on his chest, as we watched everyone, Ron almost burnt his hand because he was too close to the fire hermione blew on his finger, George and Ginny were laughing with each other Luna was blowing on Nevilles marshmallow because he accidentally left it in to long 

Astoria was talking to just about everyone, pansy the same and Luna was lots of fun she was with Neville most of the time and Aurora loved her, Blaise was making maya a s'more as she played with in of his rings 

I got to up and went inside the house to pour me a drink, i put the cup to my lips and... " I wouldn't do that if I were you" I heard Luna said, I set my cup down and faintly smiled " why?"   
" well you don't want her to be harmed" she points to my stomach   
" Her?!"


	32. Her

" Luna what do you mean her?!" I was startled " oh I'm sorry you didn't know?"   
I shook my head no " I sensed it at the park, I thought you knew I'm sorry" She smiled " her?"   
I was still shocked 

" merlin" I put my head on the counter " the party was great, but Neville and I are ought to leave now" she said " Thanks for coming" I smile faintly 

She nodded and smiled as she walked away after grabbing Neville   
" you ok?" Draco came in, I started to feel like I was going to throw up " Serena?"   
I rushed to our bedroom and ran into the bathroom   
I fell to my knees and threw up into the toilet " fuck me" 

I felt Draco come behind me holding my hair back " Serena?"   
" give me one of the pregnancy test in the drawer" I point to the drawer " pregnancy test?!"He said shocked " just give it to me Draco!" 

He gave me a pregnancy test, I grabbed a towel cleaned off my mouth and closed the door and Draco waited outside the door as I took it   
I sat on the bathroom a good 30 mins looking at the positive pregnancy test, I took three more after   
" uh Serena, everyone's gone now it's just Astoria pansy as Blaise along with my mother and hermione, and Lizzie" Draco says 

" can I come in?" He asked softly, I stood up and opened the door he stood up and looked at me with his beautiful Grey eyes, I handed him the test " you and your disgust for condoms" I say "can we keep it?" He asked 

" Draco we just had Aurora"   
" what's going on" narcissa came in, Draco looked at me and I nodded " Serena's pregnant again" he said   
" she's what?" Lizzie and hermione came in " what happened" then joined the rest " Serena is pregnant again" narcissa repeated " you guys can not take a break from sex can you" Blaise shook his head while holding maya 

I see tiny little feet walking up behind hermione, I move past them and see Aurora standing there "what are you down here, I thought you were   
asleep" I picked her up " how does she just come down the stairs like that"   
" my daughters a genius, I already know" Draco said " can we please get back on the subject that I'm pregnant again" I said " are you keeping it?" Hermione asked " how bout we all go clean up while they talk about it" Narcissa lead them out the room closing the door behind her 

I sat down on the floor and Aurora played with my hair   
Draco came and sat in front of me " we don't have to keep it if you don't want to I understand you just had Aurora" he said, but I could tell he wanted to keep it   
" I mean it's not like we can't support her" I said   
" her?" Draco's eyes shot up to me " Luna said it's a girl, she's the one that said I was pregnant" 

" do you want to keep her?" I asked " only if your comfortable with it" he said " let's do it" I said and his face lit up   
" we have to fill up al these rooms someway right?" I add " do you want siblings" he asked Aurora "yea" she mumbled " she approves" he stood up and picks Aurora up and hugs Both of us   
He opened the door " we're keeping her"   
All of them cheered and then stopped " her?" They all said in unison

____________

The wedding was a week away, Draco and I have been getting more and more nervous  
I finished my vows earlier last night while I was in Auroras room "Serena?!" I heard Draco call my name " yea" I said from the top of the stairs, he turned around and smiled " can I practice my vows on you?"   
" Draco no, I can't hear them until the wedding" I said walking downstairs   
" come on, I want to make sure there good enough" he whined " im sure they are perfect" I say cupping his cheek " then how am I going to practice" he says " I know the perfect Person you can practice on, and they won't judge"   
" who?"

I set Aurora down on the bed in front of him " i am not practicing my vows on my daughter" he said "what all she's going to do is look at you, and maybe fall asleep" I say   
" fine" he agreed, I kissed Aurora on the cheek " try to stay awake" i winked at her   
" I'm going to your mothers, I'm trying in my wedding dress again"   
Draco smiled " oh she's pooping" I said as I watched Aurora squinting her face " come on darling" he whined   
"Can you he..."  
By the time he could finish his sentence I left the room " don't giggle at me it's not funny" I heard him say to Aurora " oh what the fuck Aurora"   
" fuck" I heard Aurora repeat " no no no shh mommy is going to kill me" 

______

" this dress is perfect on you" narcissa said zipping it up " you look like a princess" Astoria said making me blush " I bet 5 galleons Draco will cry" Pansy was feeding maya 

" your on" Astoria answered " since it's just us girls I have to tell you something" Astoria said " what's wrong " I say allowing narcissa to unzip the dress "uh ive been seeing Adrian again" she said, my eyes widened " since when" pansy said " since the day that Serena went into labor" 

" well if your happy Im happy" I said " me to" pansy added   
Astoria smiled softly " ok it's perfect, I have to go out and go pick up the bridesmaids dresses" cissy said " I'll be back"   
She said leaving   
" we're having a wedding bitches" pansy said   
" we need bachelorette party" pansy suggested "since Serena can't drink we're drinking enough for her" she said " oh fuck me" Astoria whined   
" I would But Im kind of in a relationship" pansy said " your so stupid" I laughed


	33. Preparations

It's Two days before the wedding now, things have been getting stressful now   
" what do you mean I can't see you the night before the wedding"   
" it's not traditional" I say " but do we have to be traditional" he came up behind me   
" yes, after tonight I won't see you until the wedding"   
" but..."  
" no buts Draco"   
" fine"   
_________

" Lizzie stay still" I told Lizzie as she was getting her dress hemmed " your poking me"   
" oh fuck off then, Astoria you do it" I hand the things to Astoria " how's Draco feeling about the whole not being able to see you before the wedding thing" Pansy asked me " not well" I say " he'll be fine" cissy said " so the girls are all staying here and the boys are staying your house" pansy said   
I nodded " Blaise is apparently throwing Draco a Bachelor party" pansy added " if he comes to the wedding with a hungover no one's getting married"   
" hurry up and go home and get your stuff and come back" pansy said " alright"  
________

I had hurried up and got my things I needed for the wedding and Astoria and Hermione helped me   
" are you taking Aurora?" Pansy said 

I nodded " where is she" I look around   
She shrugged her shoulders, I went upstairs and didn't find her, I went into my bedroom and she wasn't there either " I don't need my daughter going missing the day before my wedding" 

I hear lots of giggling and I follow the sounds and it l lead me to the backyard and I see Draco playing with Aurora " dray" he turns around and looks at me " do you two really have to go" he whines " yes, you do want to get married don't you" I pick up Aurora " next time you'll see me you'll will be becoming a Malfoy" he smiled " I love you" I say " I love you more" he says " impossible"   
" I love you" Aurora repeats " which one" I tickle her " you" she says " oh come on Aurora" Draco pleads   
" you want to say it to daddy?" I tell her " I love you" she repeats, he kisses her forehead and we went back into the house   
" see you later Malfoy"   
" I'll see you later Gideon"  
_________

Staying at my old room was nostalgic, Aurora was sleeping on top of me, and Lizzie was in the room over   
I laid down with my head on the pillow and Aurora laying on my chest as she lightly drooled on my shirt, it was worth it, I was looking up at the lavender painted walls, I was nervous and excited at the same time I couldn't sleep, Draco was probably out partying 

I looked down to the door as I saw it slightly opening " are you awake dear?" I heard narcissa voice   
" yea" I said whispering " can't sleep?" She sat at the foot of my bed " no not really, kind of nervous"   
" second thoughts?" She questioned " never"  
" well someone's on the phone for you"  
I raised my eyebrows " you go I can watch her"   
I nod and head downstairs 

I go into the living room and pick up the phone "yea?"   
" yea? I don't even get a hello?" I heard Draco's voice and smiled " what are you doing up so late" I say twirling my hair with my finger " I could ask you the same thing" He voiced " well one im worried that there's at least 5 guys in my house right now, and I doubt your cleaning up your messes"   
He laughs lightly, making me blush " Aurora's asleep?"   
" mhm" I cooed " are you nervous" he asked me "kind of, are you?"   
" sort of" he voiced " second thoughts?" I asked him " never" he answered 

I Smile, I brought my knee up to my chest as I held the phone in one hand and my other hand on my knee " Draco?"   
"Yes love"   
" what are you doing right now" I asked   
" making tweaks to my vows" he says " really" I said smiling " like I said you've made me soft Gideon"   
" imagine the sex after we're married" he said " isn't going to be the same?"   
" no we'll be married duh, keep up Gideon"   
" I love you"   
" I love you to"   
" forever?"   
" for fucking ever Gideon"   
I lightly laughed " oh come on weasley she'll kill me if you break that"   
" break what Draco?" I questioned " nothing love, Blaise no put it down, I'll see you tomorrow love" he hung up   
I lightly laughed as I set the phone down


	34. Forever

" up! Everyone" narcissa said walking through the Halls " only a couple hours until you are a Malfoy" narcissa opened my door   
"Hello my love" she said picking up Aurora who was standing up on the bed " ok bride breakfasts in 5" she said leaving the room

I yawned and got up, rubbing my fingers through my hair and heading downstairs   
" Serena phone!" Lizzie said   
I walked into the living room and Lizzie was talking on the phone " yea Draco and I told her not to do it but she still did..."  
" stop talking to my fiancé" I snatch the phone away from " oh come on we were getting to the good part" Draco said " What you don't want to talk to me?" I said sarcastically " I always want to talk to you darling" he says " mhm" 

Lizzie walks past me with her plate with toast and jelly   
I take one off her plate " Serena!" She yells " I'm pregnant and it's my wedding day get over it"   
She pouts and walks away " what did you do" Draco asked " took one of her pieces of toast"   
" Serena?" He said "hm?"  
" I can't wait to see you today" he says " me to"

" can I talk to Aurora?" He asked, i roll my eyes and go pick up Aurora and I set her on my lap, she took a bite out of my toast as I put the phone to her ear, and Draco talked to her and she giggled and said a few words, she ended up eating the rest of my toast as she talked to Draco

" mommy is gonna look really pretty in her dress isn't she?" I heard him said " yes" Aurora said " you know Blaise had broke one of the plates that mommy likes and I was like no don't do it because mommy would be mad right, so I have to fix it before mommy gets back you know"   
" and darling you won't believe it, granger and weasley oh my bad love Ron and hermione yea they're together you know Ron wouldn't stop talking about her last night" I heard Draco say, I can't even been mad at him, he was gossiping to our 1 year old daughter it was adorable 

" mommy" Aurora said " no no don't tell her love" Draco said   
I smiled to myself " ok Draco we have to go I'm starving... all of us are" I bring the phone to my ear and look at my stomach " fine I'll be waiting at the alter" he says " I'll be the one in black" he adds   
'I'll be the one in white" I smiled 

_________

Shit was getting all real for me I had 45 minutes till I'd be getting married to the love of my life,   
I wanted a garden wedding, and and Draco actually thought it was a good idea, to be out in a field full of beautiful flowers of all colors, white and gold Chairs, the sun was out, it was beautiful

I was the last to get ready because I had to get Aurora ready, she wore and white dress with a yellow bow around it, and a narcissa put her glossy white hair into two pigtails, and we let her wear no shoes at all, she would be helping Lizzie who was the flower girl, Toss flowers down the isle nothing could ruin this day for me

" we have a problem" Blaise came in " you look beautiful, all of you girls, but Draco he's..."  
" he's what Blaise" I panicked " nervous, like locked himself in the bathroom nervous" he says, Ron came behind him " yea he's not talking to anyone" Ron added " we need him out to the alter in 15 minutes"  
My heart started beating out of my chest was he having second thoughts?

Draco   
I felt more nervous than ever, I felt like throwning up   
it's just saying I do, to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, infront of lots of people, great, I noticed my hand started shaking and I went for one of the champagne glasses and drank it

" Draco come on mate" Blaise said from the other side of the door " yea everyone gets nervous on there wedding day" Ron said " Draco she looks beautiful" I heard Harry say " I fucking know does" i hissed 

" I would hurry before one of the girls come in her and drag you out" Ron added " my bets on hermione" he said   
" get me Aurora" I say quickly   
" I can do that" Blaise said as I heard his voice faint away 

He knocked on the door and I opened it's sun saw he holding up Aurora, I took her from his hands and closed the door back " give me a minute" I say to them, I lift Aurora up onto the counter " why don't you look beautiful my love" I tickle her making her giggled " who did you hair"   
" cissy!" she said " I'm nervous darling..."

Serena   
What does he want Aurora for, he was making me more and more nervous, a couple minutes later Blaise brought Aurora back as my hair was getting curled, I raised my eyebrows at Blaise  
" he's out!" Ron came running into the room, I let out a sigh of relief, all of us did   
" he on his way to the alter now" Ron added   
I smiled " thank Merlin" 

Draco   
I practiced my vows with Aurora, it actually helped "your a great listener love" I kiss her forehead making her smile, I finally open the door and hand Aurora to Blaise and he takes her back quickly "ready mate?" Harry asked me " fuck yes" I set down the champagne glass 

" and don't mess me up either potter none of that clumsy shit while walking down this isle" I say "Draco that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me" he pats my shoulder " no it was actually me asking you to be one it my best men"  
" I'm honored" he says   
I walk out the room while buttoning up my suit, and fixing my tie 

Serena   
It was almost time I was fully ready, i asked for a minute by Myself for second to go over my vows, I was interrupted by a knock ok the door, I turned and saw Harry " hey, Serena I wanted to give you something before you went out there, well let you borrow it" he said grabbing something out his pocket  
A was marble, reddish stone almost " what is it" i question " it's the resurrection stone, I thought you want to see your parents before getting married"   
I tried to hold back a floodgate of tears " Harry" my voice weaked "I'll be outside" he says  
He closed the door behind him 

I held the stone up to my face wondering how it works " hello darling" I heard a voice behind me   
My eyes widened " mum?" I turned around and saw my mother and father in a ghost like state " no sweetie don't cry you'll ruin your make up" my mother said making me laugh lightly" we're so proud of you" my father said " your a mother, soon to be wife and your our daughter, we knew you'd do something great one day, your a protector, a nurturer, your a strong and powerful woman" she said " Aurora is beautiful" my father added " we can't wait to see the other " my mother voiced " we wish you all of luck my love" she said " will you stay with me?" I said softly " always" they said " were always here with you" my father added " no you have a handsome groom waiting" she said making me smile " we love you"  
" I love you guys too" I said as I watched them disappear 

I sucked up my tears and looked At myself in the mirror " you got this" I looked down at my Malfoy family ring, that would actually mean something In a few minutes 

" ok Serena, are you ready?" Cissy said " yes" I said   
" you look like a princess" she said " I wanted to give you this really quick" she grabbed a box and pulled out a tiara " it was my mothers, a tiara for a princess, every girl should have one on her wedding day" she places it in my head " thank you" I say " no thank you" she kissed my cheek " now let's go make you a Malfoy" she said handing me my bouquet full of Lille's and sunflowers 

Narr.

Both lovers caught each other glances as Serena made her way down the isle, Draco had had sparks in his eyes, he was mesmerized by her, " how could one person be so beautiful" he thought   
Draco caught a tear that fell from his right eyes as she appeared infront of him with Astoria pansy and hermione as her bridesmaids 

Vows.  
Draco was first  
" Serena, my love..." he started   
" from our first kiss in my dorm to our first child, I'm still get nervous around you, my heartbeat rises everytime I see you...." in the middle   
"You are worth the world..."  
" I was lucky enough for you to chose me..."   
" i know I'm not the best to be around all the time but you stayed, and for that my whole heart belongs to you" he ended Leaving Serena in tears 

" Draco Malfoy, one of the best things to happened me..." she started   
" nights in your dorm just cuddling, being lucky enough to have you as my date to the Yule ball, watching the shooting stars down at the black lake even when When we hated each other..."   
" that night at the black lake, I had saw you from a different view, a view that was truly you, from that moment one I knew something was bound to happen between us, good or bad, I still wanted it..."   
" watching you involve into a person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, with that I say forever" she ended, Also leaving Draco in a couple tears, as well the crowd " i do" Draco proudly said while putting the ring on Serena's finger " I do" she followed putting the band on him " you may kiss your bride"   
Draco heard and didn't hesitate, he grabbed his wife and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, with the crowd cheering and clapping, both forgot they were there, it's as just them, in perfect harmony together 

___________

The reception was unforgettable, to their first dance together, and Draco's dance with his mother, and George dancing with her twice, one for Fred who she also knew was there 

"Ok ok I want to make a toast to the Bride and Groom" Blaise said standing in the middle of the room with a champagne glass in his hand 

" To the my two bestfriends who I always knew would end up together" he raised his champagne glass along with everyone else except Serena, just having a water 

Serena and Draco's hands haven't separated from each other's since they sat down and neither minded it 

" ok and I also have a speech" Blaise added " oh no" Draco muttered " I'm not going to embarrass anybody mate have some hope" Blaise turned to Draco " I remember this one might in the slytheirn common room, the gang and I were all watching movies, I actually don't think Serena even knows about this either..."

Serena looked at Draco " but when Serena fell asleep, her head rested on Draco's shoulder, and Draco here snatches the cover off me and puts it over her and tells me to shut it..." everyone laughed and awwed 

" Serena woke up in her room an couple hours later, wondering how she got back up in her room, all of us watched Draco carry her up to her room" 

" when she came back asking how she got back there Draco shut me up, this was when they hated each other" he put air quotes around the last part making people laugh 

" you did that?" Serena turned to her husband, he's cheeks turned red as his wife stared at him " maybe" he kissed her hand 

Next up was Pansy and Astoria " Draco was a very jealous person, as still is, when it comes to Serena at least, one guy would talk to her and seconds later his fist would be breaking the guys nose, and then he would just walk away with Serena like nothing happened" pansy said " it's been proven" Astoria added " and I'll do it again" Draco muttered 

" everyone at hogwarts knew that Serena was Draco's and Draco's was Serena's, you would never see one without the other, i actually think the night before the wedding is the longest they've been apart Since Draco proposed"   
" they've been through hell together, but like I said, they went through together to come out to heaven, to that I fucking love you two" pansy said before running over to Draco and I, hugging us tightly 

Then Hermione " Serena has been my best friend since we were kids and to see her grow up into this woman before me, is impeccable, Draco on the other hand, I hated him with a passion..."

Draco smirks " I thought he was wasn't good enough for her, I told her she would get hurt, but was she going to listen? No, and I'll glad she didn't, because for the first time I was actually wrong, after seeing Draco love Serena and Aurora like no other, Draco was and is always the perfect man for Serena, so to you Draco, thank you for taking care of her" hermione finished 

Lastly was Narcissa  
" I loved Serena from the start, she was like the daughter I never had, she is my daughter now, she will always be, Serena is family, she was family when she first stepped foot into the manor, I knew there would have to be someone so patience, understanding, caring and the complete opposite of him to handle him, Serena was all those things, I'm so glad both of you Have found happiness with each other so to Mr & Mrs Malfoy" she said, everyone clapped and smiled hugged, danced drinkers ate, everything you could do at a wedding it was perfect   
" well Mrs Malfoy, where to first on this adventure" Draco asked " wherever you go Mr Malfoy" I kissed him 

_______  
Serena 

Draco and I are 24 now with 2 children and I'm pregnant , thanks to him and his need to never wear a condom, but we agree 3 was enough, Blaise said we'll become the next weasley family if Draco want won't wear a condom, that's why I'm getting on birth control after I give birth to this last one 

I got my dream, that silly dream became reality   
Draco and I were sitting in a field full of sunflowers   
I was sitting in between his legs, he was on the phone, a work thing at the ministry 

Aurora who was six now was sitting in between my legs as I braided her icy blonde hair   
Cassiopeia, my second born girl she's five now  
She ran up behind us and sat next to Draco, he kissed her forehead and she placed a sunflower in his hair   
" daddy can you braid my hair" she asked Draco   
" potter, I do give a flying fu..."  
I nudged Draco " potter, I don't care, you deal with the case, I'll see you In an hour" he hung up the phone " sorry love" he kissed my neck " yes darling I will braid your hair" 

She sat down next to him and turned her back to him " uh love, how exactly do you braid hair" he whispered in my ear making me laugh slightly " just watch me" I turn around and kiss him   
He placed a hand on my eighth month pregnant, with a boy. 

" there you go love" he finished his attempt on her hair "oh come on dray I have to untangle her hair when we get home now" I whine " shh" he shuts me up by kissing my cheek  
" mommy?" Aurora asked " yes?"   
" does daddy really have to go to work today, can't he stay?" 

" I don't know let's ask daddy" all of us turn to Draco   
He smirked at me and then pulled out his phone and called Harry " yea uh potter I'm not making it in today... no I'm not coming...no I said no potter..."  
I gestured for him to give me the phone   
" Harry just cancel all his meetings today alright"   
" I can't Serena..." Harry started " kids cover your ears" Draco said 

Aurora covered her ears and so did cassi   
And then Draco put his hand on my belly " Harry cancel his fucking appointments or I swear to merlin..."  
" Serena he had a really important meeting..."  
" Harry I will come up there"   
" no you won't"   
My eyes widened, i hung up the phone " the malfoys are going on a little trip to the ministry" 

Draco helped me stand up and i hold Aurora in my hand and Draco held cassi's hand " what are you going to do?" Draco asked me as we walked out the field " you'll see" I smirked   
He smirked and kissed my cheek 

" excuse me sir but the malfoys are here"   
" oh fuck me" I heard Harry's assistant tell him   
" Harry Potter!" I said walking into his office "Serena come on" he whined

" take him off the schedule or so help me merlin I will tell hermione that you and Ron gave rose as Hugo a shot of firewhiskey and your birthday"   
His eyes widened " see you Monday Draco" he sat down 

" thanks Harry , I'll you see tonight at roses party"   
I smiled at him " yea I'll just go to his meetings for him like I always do"   
" thanks potter" Draco said as we walked out And then he turned to me " I've taught you so much" he kissed me 

The girls were in between us, we were all Holding hands, it was the new generation of the malfoys, the better version, our Malfoy family rings on all of our fingers, around the girls neck for now   
" I love you" I said " and I love you" he kissed me one more   
" and I love you" he picked up Aurora and kissed all over her face while she giggled " and I love you" he did the same with Cassi and she giggled just as much   
He had them in both of his hands and he held Aurora up with his arm while he placed his hand on my belly " and I love him"   
"Forever" he added   
" forever" i nodded " forever!" The girls beamed  
I felt a kick " I guess he said it to" I smile and the other laugh " for fucking ever" I heard Draco In my head, sometime I forget he could do that 

Draco 

I watched as my girls were waiting for another kick from my son, I love my family, Serena was always right, I wasn't even going to be my father, she always knew, but it her that's the good one it was always her

My love Serena, My beautiful children, i couldn't ask for a better family, they're everything I've ever wanted, it was also something I thought I'd never get Serena you put faith back into me and made it happened, i couldn't have made it if you weren't right behind me, you are my heaven, you are my hell, you are everything perfect to me, you gave me 2 children and another one on the way, you give me life, and you give me hope 

And to you Serena, you give me life without Realizing it. You see, my love, you aren't just a person to me, you were my light, my darkness all In one, because I love you. All in the end I am completely and utterly consumed by your love. 

I can't ever stop loving you, it started with me wishing upon a shooting star to our wedding I got my wish Serena, and you Serena Hera Malfoy you changed my view on life your just that good, like I said you've made me soft, and I'm definitely not upset about it 

-D.M


End file.
